The Nutcracker Prince II: The Mouseking's Tale
by GDeNofa
Summary: When Clara's cousin finds an injured mouse, she unknowingly saves the Mouse King. What will happen now? Will the King of Mice re-seek his revenge on the Nut Cracker Prince for his crooked tail? Or can a kind-hearted girl redeem a really mean mouse?
1. Gifts & Intuitions

_The Mouseking's Tale _

_ Prelude _

_ This is my fan fiction continuation on the 1990 animated film created and owned by Paul Schibli and Lacewood Productions: The Nutcracker Prince which is based on ETA Hoffman's classic: The Nut Cracker and the Mouse King. _The story is in a script similar format; it helps me to keep characters in character when doing big fan fictions such as this.__

_ If you haven't seen the movie, I highly recommend it! It's the best version of the story that I've seen._

_ Probably surprisingly for many, this "sequel" will NOT be focused on the Nutcracker; but instead, on the original antagonist of the movie as you can probably tell by the title of this story. _

_ In this tale, most of the original characters will be included along with a few new ones. A few of the nameless original mice characters will have titles. Granted, the new characters will of course have descriptions more than the original ones, since we remember the originals' appearances from the movie. _

_ In the movie, the Mouseking was slain by the Nutcracker and fell to his death into the water, far below Gingerbread Castle. But with some good plots and imagination from a devoted fan, a great villain never really stays dead._

_ Fans of the movie are probably wondering... why would someone do a story surrounding the Mouseking and not Hans and Clara? Although I do think Hans and Clara are great and are so sweet together, the Mouseking is my favorite character in the movie. Most villains have reasons on why they do the things they do, mostly from the way they are treated by others. In the movie, he was hated by his own Mother, the Mousequeen. So he was never truly was happy and used anger and revenge to fulfill that void. Will the Mouseking now redeem himself or fulfill his quest with destroying the Nutcracker?_

_ Recap: Morning after Christmas; Fritz Stahlbaum awakens his sister, Clara to tell her that her kitten caught a big, ugly mouse that their father found by the toy castle. Clara is anxious and completely confused if the past events with the Nutcracker and the Mouseking truly happened or not. She rushes out of the house and heads for the village square to ask the Stahlbaum's old family friend, Elias Christan Drosselmeier if his nephew was truly the Nutcracker; while her bewildered family watches the child with worry…_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Gifts &amp; Intuition<p>

The Stahlbaum family was quite baffled when Clara, wearing only her coat and shoes, still in her night gown, ran out of the house, heading for the village's square. Even the girl's kitten Pavlova, watched through the frosted window with worry.

Clara's older sibling, while being courted by Eric, caught sights of her sister rushing off without a glance.

Louise: Clara? Clara?!

But the child was too distraught to stop running.

Louise clung to her beau's arm and pleaded with her eyes. The tall young man gave his usual confident smile.

Eric: Don't fret, Louise. I'll go and bring Clara home.

Louise: Oh, Eric, thank you. (Puts out her hand)

Eric kissed the top of Louise's knuckles and he clumsily trotted in the snow after Clara; while trying to prevent his over-sized powdered wig from slipping off.

The teenage girl went back inside to tell her worried parents that Clara will be alright because Eric went in the village square to escort her back home.

Several minutes later, there was a knock on the Stahlbaum's door. Clara's father put down his paper and tea.

Carl: Hmm, can that be Eric with our Sugar Plum already?

Louise: I told you we had nothing to worry about, Pa' pa!

Carl's wife quickly went to the door and opened it. Eric wasn't there, but a hooded girl was.

Ingrid: Oh sakes, Clara! Why were you in such a hurry?

Girl: My apologies if I came and knocked too quickly, Aunt Ingrid.

The girl lowered her crimson hood and revealed long, blond, braided hair and light blue eyes. It was Bianca, Ingrid and Carl's niece. She was about the same size as Clara but was twelve; half a year younger and had a slightly smaller nose. Her height and other features often made her mistaken for her auburn haired cousin, but she was not bothered by this. Actually to this child, it was rather a compliment, for she was quite fond of her cousin.

Ingrid: (Puts a hand to her face) Oh Bianca, I'm sorry! I thought Clara came back.

Bianca: No worries, Aunt Ingrid. Where did Clara go?

Ingrid: She rushed off to Uncle Drosselmeier's so peculiarly. (Sighs) I do hope she's alright.

Louise: Oh Ma'ma, she'll be fine. I'm certain that Eric's with her now. Good Morning, Bianca! What brings you here?

Bianca: Father and I have just returned home. We wished we could have arrived in time for your Christmas party. But we still have gifts for everyone. Sorry the gifts are a bit belated.

The polite girl pointed to the wrapped parcels on a little sled by the bottom steps and smiled. Carl walked by his wife and cleared his throat. The woman placed a hand on her face again and shook her head.

Ingrid: Oh, I am so sorry, Bianca! I didn't even invite you in yet. (Looks at the girl's apparel) Your coat has no fur trim. You must be so cold! Please, do come in!

Bianca: Thank you, Aunt Ingrid. (Walking in) It's warm enough for me. But if you do not mind me saying so, I rather not wear a coat made from other coats.

Carl (Laughs) You've always loved animals, my dear! So do tell me, how and where is my little brother?

Bianca: (Hangs up her coat) Father is well and is checking on recent patients in the village that he treated before we left for Holiday. He sends his love to everyone.

Just then, Fritz, Carl and Ingrid's youngest son, dashed into the room.

Fritz: Hi, Bianca! (Looks out the door) Wow! More presents! I'll carry them in for ya!

Bianca nodded and giggled as the young boy carried the parcels while trying to see between the boxes.

Fritz: Look at me, Bianca! I've got great balance!

Louise: Fritz! Not all at once like that! Oh, why do children like to show off? (Turns to her cousin smiling) Bianca, you must see the new dress Pa' pa and Ma'ma have given me for Christmas!

Bianca: Yes, I'd love to see it. I know you will present it quite well.

Louise: (Looking at Fritz waddling with the gifts and sighs) I wish Fritz and Clara were as mature as we Bianca. Give me a moment to put it on!

And the teenager quickly went upstairs while Fritz read the name tags on the parcels and decided he should be the one to hand everyone their gifts.

In the living room, Ingrid put Clara's gift aside for later and handed Bianca a gift for her father and one to her which was a brass brush and hand-held mirror set. Ingrid's gift was a lovely laced shawl, Carl was pleased to receive a hand carved pipe, and Fritz gleefully grabbed a toy drum and stick set out of his box which of course the boy eagerly played and marched around the pallor…once again making everyone covering their ears, including his visiting cousin.

Louise came back into the room and Bianca handed her gift which was a flower charmed bracelet.

Louise: (Gasps) Oh, it's quite exquisite! Thank you, Bianca!

Bianca: You're welcome. It will enhance your beautiful dress. Here, allow me to help you.

The young girl clipped the bracelet on her cousin's wrist.

Louise: You're so polite, Bianca. (Spins around with her hand out) How do I look?

Carl: (Proud) How wonderful, Louise! You now look more like a queen than a princess!

Ingrid: That bracelet looks like it was made for that dress. You have fine taste, Bianca.

Bianca: (Takes the end of her braid in her hand) Thank you. My Mother showed me which jewelry would be best for clothing.

Ingrid: (Sighs and leans into Carl) My sister would have loved to admire the stitching of our daughter's dress.

Bianca heard her Aunt's remark and gave a light smile and stroked the violet ribbon in her hair; in which she often wore despite the color of her apparel she choose to wear that day.

Meanwhile, the boy's constant drumming was becoming unbearable for the family's ears.

Ingrid: Fritz, that's enough of that, dear. Would you please put your drum in the cabinet?

The boy was a little disappointed, but then smiles and points to the large toy curio and looks at his cousin.

Fritz: Hey Bianca! You wanna see my soldiers! We can play battle! They even have cannons and guns: (Pretends to be holding a rifle) Ka-pow! Ka-Pow! Ka-Pow!

Bianca turned her head towards the glass door covered toys and saw the toy soldiers being led by an older looking one. And on a higher shelf were two dolls that resembled a young and old woman. Bianca gave a quick glance at the constant staring eyes of the small figures and grimaced, while tugging and putting her hands in her fuchsia dress's pockets. She faced Louise again.

Louise: (While admiring her bracelet) Oh, don't be a pest, Fritz! Bianca is much too mature to play with dolls!

The young girl gave a half smile and quickly nodded in agreement. The young boy shrugged and skipped to the toy cabinet, pretending to play his drum.

Louise decided to go to her bedroom to view herself in her dressing mirror… still waving her jeweled wrist, merrily.

While one of Bianca's hands was in her dress pocket, she felt something which reminded her of one more present.

Bianca: Oh Gee! I almost forgot. (Taking a toy out of her pocket) This is for Pavlova. Sorry I didn't bother wrapping it; I just didn't want any of the ribbon to get caught in the kitten's mouth.

Carl: (Chuckling) My dear, your compassion for animals, truly never ends!

Bianca (Blushes) Thank you, Uncle Carl. (Looks around happily) Where is Pavlova?

Carl: The kitten is upstairs, waiting for Clara.

Bianca: May I please give it to him?

Carl: (Chuckles and hand gestures) But of course, Bianca!

Smiling, Bianca walked by Fritz; while the child was closing the cabinet. He noticed the toy she was giving to Pavlova which was a wooden mouse with wheels. The boy's smile could not get any wider.

Fritz: Aw, Pavlova's gonna love that! You wanna know why?

Bianca paused and looked at Fritz.

Fritz: Just this morning, Pavlova caught a great, big-!

Ingrid: (Gently Interjects) Fritz, please don't bother your cousin with silly stories. (Smiles) Why don't you put on your coat and make us a snowman to welcome our upcoming guests for our New Year's Day party?

Fritz: Sure, Ma'ma! I can do that! See ya, Bianca! And thanks for the drum!

And the boy went right to the closet to grab his coat and hat. Bianca laughed to herself over her zealous little cousin's antics; not to mention his short attention span.

Just as Bianca went near the stairs, she caught sights of her Aunt taking her Uncle aside.

Ingrid: (Sighs) I'm glad I stopped Fritz from telling Bianca… which reminds me. Carl, did you (Shudders) take care of it?

Carl: (Pats his wife's hands) Yes, don't worry, Ingrid. I've disposed that horrible thing in the dust bin.

This would not have bothered most children, but somehow, it did for Bianca. Something did not feel right to the child. She suddenly felt uncomfortable here… which was rare.

Bianca: (Puts the toy mouse on a table) Excuse me, Aunt Ingrid. But I think I should be returning home.

Ingrid: Already, Bianca? But you have only just arrived? Won't you stay for some tea?

Bianca: (Retrieves her coat) That sounds pleasant, but I must really be returning home. Thank you very much for the gifts! (She collects them)

Carl: Okay, my dear. I'll see you out. But I thought you wanted to give Pavlova his present?

Bianca: Please allow Fritz to give it to him. I'm sure the kitten will love it. That alone makes me happy. (Curtsies) Good day, Uncle Carl and Aunt Ingrid.

The child hugged her Aunt and Uncle goodbye, went down the stairs and placed the gifts on her sled. The Stalbaums waved goodbye and closed the door.

Bianca picked up the reigns of her sled and thought back…

* * *

><p><em>(Bianca flashbacks to voices)<em>

_Fritz: Just this morning, Pavlova caught a great big..!_

Ingrid: ...did you take care of it…

_Carl: I've disposed that horrible thing in the dust bin...  
><em>

* * *

><p>The girl's curiosity took over and pulls her sled towards the side of the house where the dust bins were kept. There were three of the bins. What made the child choose to open the middle one was uncertain, but yet she was compelled to do so. She placed a hand over the handle, paused for a moment and quickly lifted the lid and peered inside…<p>

The bin's lid fell into the snow.

Bianca: (Gasps) Oh Gee!

The reason for the girl's shocked reaction was for inside the bin, right on top of the ripped, empty, gift parcels and debris was a motionless mouse, lying on its back.

At first, the child thought the animal was some sort of raccoon because it was extremely large for a mouse. But indeed, it was a rodent. It had round ears and a long, brown tail which was quite crooked at the end. It was rather shocking to find. But this was not the reason for the girl's upset. The mouse was bleeding and looked like it was covered in some sort of tattered cloth.

Bianca: Poor creature. But… are… you… wearing clothes?

The girl brushed that thought off quickly because of the blood on the rodent. She was saddened to see this sight and also on the fact that her assumptions were right. Her Uncle had put an animal in the dust bin like another piece of unwanted trash.

Bianca leaned over for a closer look. The mouse's mouth was opened but she didn't see it breathing; she was too late. The girl slowly put two of her fingers on the mouse's red stained chest.

Bianca: Poor, poor creature. I'm so sorr- Ah!

Near the road, a stubborn old mare pulling a coach whinnied loudly which frightened the young girl. She jumped and had pushed her fingers onto the mouse's chest from the upset.

Bianca: (Hand on her chest breathing heavily) I wish horses didn't scare me so… (Gasps) Oh Gee!

Suddenly, Bianca is startled once more when the mouse lifts up its head! Coughing and gasping, the rodent's eyes were insanely mad with purple and pink swirls. The rodent closed its eyes as its head fell back while still wheezing.

Bianca with a hand over her mouth stared at the helpless mouse. It was alive, but by the looks of it right now, it wouldn't be for much longer.

The child, wide eyed, finally blinked and thought for a moment…

Out in the front yard, Fritz is finished rolling a head for his snowman. He sees his cousin rushing off their property.

Fritz: Hey, Bianca! Wanna help me make a snowman? Bianca? (Scratches his head) Why are girls always in a hurry? (Scoffs) Girls!

Bianca did not hear her little cousin, because all she could focus on… was the furry injured being, wrapped up in her coat as she raced through the snow covered ground towards home.


	2. A Faithful Request

Chapter Two: A Faithful Request

Bianca breathed quickly as she rushed home as fast as she could move through the snow. Her hands cradling her coat, bundled with the severely injured mouse within it. The girl knew the animal was barely clinging on to life but as of now, he was here… and he needed help… now.

Once she arrived near her house, Bianca stopped running and started to walk very fast. The girl was hoping 'she' was not at home and her Father was, but…

Woman's voice: (Calling out) Miss Bianca! Why are you home so early?

No such luck.

Ms. Francis tapped her flat healed shoe as she stood by the front door, anxious to get away from the cool wind loosening her tightly bun black hair. The mid-fifties, stout woman, beckoned her hand to the child inside. Bianca came in quietly and the housekeeper closed the door.

Ms. Francis: (Tidying her bun) Normally you stay longer at your Aunt and Uncles' residence to converse with Clara. Why such a brief visitation?

Bianca: (Catching her breath) Clara was not… there… Excuse me… Ms. Francis, has Father… come home yet?

Ms. Francis: Your Father should be arriving soon; but I'll delay my visit with my comrade till your Father's return if that is what you require.

Bianca: (Shook her head no) No worries, Ms. Francis. I'll be…. (Still catching her breath) fine, until Father…

Ms. Francis: (Interrupts) Gracious, young lady! What is ailing you? Your face looks flushed… and why are you not wearing your winter apparel?

The young girl looked down at her bundled coat

Bianca: (Nervous) Do you mean... my coat, Ms. Francis?

The portly woman placed her hands on her wide hips.

Ms. Francis: Of course I do, young lady. Why is it not on you?

Bianca would not dare tell the true reason on why she held her coat instead of actually wearing it on such a cold day. Ms. Francis never agreed with animals in the home; never less a mouse. If the primped housekeeper knew what was hidden, she would make a commotion about the rodent; in which would never get the help that it so desperately needed.

It was never in Bianca's nature to lie, nor did she want to start anytime soon. So the honest, young girl decided to tell Ms. Francis enough on what she asked to know… except about the mouse of course.

Bianca: I wanted to greet Father as soon as he arrived, so I ran home.

The housekeeper felt the girl's forehead. Bianca did feel warm when touched.

Ms. Francis: Well, that explains why you appear quite red and frazzled. Proper ladies should not be running in the first place, Miss Bianca.

Bianca: (Nodded) Yes, Ms. Francis. Please excuse me; I will wait for Father's return in my room.

The child smiled and went to the spiral stairs…

Ms. Francis: Oh, and Miss Bianca..?

Bianca: (Pauses) Yes, Ms. Francis?

Ms. Francis: You did _not _curtsey.

Bianca's hands were still supporting the bulky coat-covered mouse. She had no choice but to awkwardly perform a half squat with her knees.

The housekeeper arched an eyebrow.

Ms. Francis: What in the world was that?

Bianca: Good day, Ms. Francis…

Ms. Francis: Young lady that was NOT a proper curtsey!

Bianca: (Goes up the stairs) …Please tell Mrs. Schaffer hello for me!

Ms. Francis: Miss Bianca!?

But the young girl's bedroom door was already closed.

The bewildered housekeeper put her hand on the stairs' railing, staring upwards.

Bianca quickly and gently places her coat on her bed and slowly unfolds it, revealing the unconscious mouse. Her eyes began to fill up as she gazed at the rodent's pitiful state. The girl's emotions were a mix of sadness and disappointment. Bianca was discouraged by the actions of her relatives. Granted, this rodent was unusually large and frightening looking, even she was a little afraid when the dazed mouse semi-woke up briefly, but she would never wish anyone to be thrown in refuse.

Bianca: (Softly spoken) No one should ever be treated that way, regardless of who they are.

But who indeed..? Unknown to the caring child, this mouse that she was being sympathetic for was… The Mouseking: King of Mice. A cruel and vengeful dictator, the Mouseking had forever wanted to quench his revenge with the Nutcracker Prince; who accidentally injured the rodent ruler's tail while being cursed by the Mousequeen… who was even crueler than her one and only son.

The Mouseking was known for being a selfish and malicious mouse. He was harsh to everyone, including his mice followers. He had a nasty ill temper and enjoyed taunting his opponents and would attack them even if they were off guard. The Mouseking had no morals. No scruples. No compassion within him what so ever…

In other words… Bianca was everything the Mouseking was not.

Bianca was impatiently sitting in a chair by her large window, fidgeting her hands. Then, she felt a ton of worry leave her shoulders as she noted the tall figure walking towards the house…

Bianca: (Quickly standing up) Father!

The fortyish, well dress man was greeted by the housekeeper.

Ms. Francis: Oh, Doctor Johnson! Thank goodness you are here! I must elaborate to you of what has transpired!

Doctor Johnson: (Putting his medical bag away) Well, good morning to you too, Ms. Francis.

The man knows his housekeeper tends to overreact with situations, so he often remained unfazed by her excitability.

Ms. Francis: Doctor Johnson, your daughter was rather rude and abrupt with me this morning. Also she was acting peculiarly.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiling and removing his coat) How so?

Ms. Francis: Well for starters, she came in the house while holding her coat instead of properly wearing it! Then she did this very improper curtsy… she resembled a squatting goose!

The Doctor scratched his brown mustache while still smiling.

Doctor Johnson: Did she leave any eggs? I left in a hurry this morning and missed your wonderful breakfast.

Ms. Francis: Doctor, Please be serious! (Picking up her purse and fixing her coat) I'm heading out, so I advise you to do the proper thing and check in on your daughter.

The man patted the huffed woman's shoulder and nodded.

Doctor Johnson: I always do, Ms. Francis. Allow me to see you to the coach.

The housekeeper just shook her head as the mellow man saw her out.

Doctor Johnson closed the door and called for his daughter, who came to the top of the steps.

Doctor Johnson: Good morning, Honeysuckle. How did our family like our gifts?

Bianca: They appreciated them very much, but Father…

Doctor Johnson: Very good! Now, what is this I hear about you being a rude goose to Ms. Francis?

Bianca: Please Father, come quickly!

Doctor Johnson: (Confused) Honeysuckle? What's wrong?

Bianca: (Anxious) Someone needs you, Father! Please!

His daughter's voice was quite distraught and the Doctor's persona went from light to concern in moments. He quickly went upstairs and followed Bianca to her bedroom.

The girl presented the injured mouse to her surprised Father, who just stared at the ailing rodent while rubbing his trimmed brunette hair.

Doctor Johnson: (Stuttering) Bianca, what is… um, wow that's a big… mouse. What is this doing here… are you sure that's a mouse?

The child nodded quickly.

Doctor Johnson: I take it then that Ms. Francis does not know about it?

Bianca: He.

Doctor Johnson: Pardon?

Bianca: The mouse is a he, Father. And no, Ms. Francis does not know about him.

The man was at least relieved to hear that. But still, there was the matter that a mouse was in the house… and quite a very large one at that.

Doctor Johnson: Bianca, I know your love for animals is boundless…

Bianca: I know he's different looking.

Doctor Johnson: 'Different' is a term I would not be using right now…

Bianca: Please help him, Father! The mouse is really sick and wounded. He's having trouble breathing.

Her Father rubbed his forehead and looked down at the unconscious rodent, then towards his fretting daughter.

Doctor Johnson: (Sighs) Bianca, you know I am not an animal doctor. I may or do not have the right equipment or knowledge or experience to-

Bianca: (Interrupts) Please, Father! The closest animal doctor is in the next far off village and he doesn't have the strength for the time to get there!

The Doctor looked back at the mouse, giving a quick exam with his medical views; and back again towards his pleading daughter. Her light-sky eyes were shining from the emotional tears that she was trying so hard to desperately hold back.

Doctor Johnson: (Reluctantly) You're… right, Bianca. The mouse will not be able to withstand any more traveling; I'll have to treat the animal here instead of the hospital. (Puts a hand over Bianca's arm) But what I can tell from the looks of it… sorry, the state 'he' is in, this mouse is quite unwell, so I can only do what I can…

The grateful girl wiped the corners from her eyes and gave her Father a quick embrace.

Bianca: (Relieved) Thank you so much, Father!

Doctor Johnson: (Pats her arm) Alright then… Please retrieve the old table cloth from the laundry room and cover the kitchen table. Also, please have the mouse ready while I wash and prep my equipment.

The child nodded and obediently headed for the stairs but paused when her father called out.

Doctor Johnson: And Honeysuckle? Remember… I can't promise anything.

Bianca: (Soft smile) No worries, Father. I have faith in you!

And the hopeful girl went to collect the table cloth while her Father stood over the gasping rodent. Seeing the shape the mouse was in, the man rubbed the back of his neck.

Doctor Johnson: (Thinking) I wonder if my daughter can share some of that faith with me…

Then the uncertain Doctor left the room to collect his medical bag; to treat one very critical and one very unusual patient.


	3. Chosen Journey

Chapter Three: Chosen Journey

Worried and waiting, Bianca sat in a pallor chair as Doctor Johnson tended to the rescued mouse. He asked her to stay put until he called for her.

The young girl fidgets with her long braid as her eyes went to and fro from the grandfather clock, then towards the kitchen. She closed her eyes and decided to stop counting the minutes that seem to be taking forever to go by.

About an hour later, her Father comes into the room while drying his washed hands. He put down the dish cloth and gestured for his daughter to follow him. She looked up at him; and knowing what she was going to ask, the man responded by giving a small smile.

The relieved child quietly walked in the kitchen with her Father and viewed the large sleeping rodent lying on a fresh medical linen that Doctor Johnson placed over the table and its old cloth.

Doctor Johnson: It's a good thing Ms. Francis isn't present to witness a mouse on the table… (Chuckles) Could you imagine the look on her face if she marched right in and…

But Bianca didn't respond; she was too focused on how things went for both parties.

Doctor Johnson: (Stops chuckling and clears his throat) Yes… well, like I said, I did what I could. I had to administer a small amount of sleep medicine while I treated the mouse; which is just about stable.

Bianca: (Concerned) Just… about? What ever happened to him?

The Doctor was hesitant with explaining everything to the young girl, but she nodded to him with a mature, beyond-her-year's certainty.

Bianca: Please, tell me, Father.

Doctor Johnson: (Pauses) Alright... It appears that the mouse's chest was pierced by a sharp object, only some type of metal could have done that, perhaps a sharp broken pipe.

The girl put her hand over her own chest as her Father continued; both of their eyes were upon the resting animal.

Doctor Johnson: The mouse was actually fortunate. For whatever the impalement was, it just missed the heart. There was a fast infection caused by the weakened state from… blood loss … (Looks at Bianca) are you alright, Honeysuckle? I don't want to upset you.

Still with her hand on her chest, she walked near the mouse and placed her left hand on the table's rim.

Bianca: I'm fine, Father. Please go on.

Doctor Johnson: Well, because of the loss of… blood, that resulted in dehydration, unconsciousness and probably poor perception if conscience. And oddly enough, there was water trapped in the lungs. May I ask on where you found the mouse, Bianca?

The child did not want to go in about the mouse being in a dustbin; dead or not, she believed that was the wrong thing to do. That choice still distraught the girl but she wanted to stay calm for her Father.

Bianca: (Pauses) By the side of Aunt Ingrid and Uncle Carl's house.

Doctor Johnson: Hmm, that is a puzzler. The collected water could only have been from almost drowning. I'm shocked you did not find this animal dead.

Bianca: He was

Doctor Johnson: What?

Bianca: He… wasn't breathing. I pushed my fingers on his chest and then… he wasn't dead. Does that make any sense?

Doctor Johnson: (Shrugs) Bianca, I've just performed lifesaving medical aid to an oddly gigantic mouse on our kitchen table. So right now, anything else makes much more sense.

This time, the Father got a smile from his daughter. She observed the quiet rodent.

Bianca: His breathing is so much softer now.

Doctor Johnson: Yes, that's because I cleaned out the infection, removed the trapped water within the lungs and treated and sutured the wound. I took off the tattered cloth that he must have tangled himself in. As you can see, I dressed a bandaged around the chest to keep the injury clean; to promote a faster healing for him.

The proud daughter smiled warmly at her Father. He gave the mouse another chance at life but also because of something else.

Doctor Johnson: Something else on your mind?

Bianca: You referred the mouse as... 'he' and 'him.'

Doctor Johnson: (Winked) Yes, well... that would be bad bed side manners if I called a patient 'it.' Wouldn't it?

Bianca: (Giggled) Yes it would be, Father.

The pair both looked down at the unaware, mended rodent.

Bianca: So what needs to be done now?

Doctor Johnson: Well, he's resilient for making it this far; but despite his large size for being a mouse, the trauma has greatly taken its toll. He cannot be put out in such a weakened condition. The mouse needs constant care around the clock until recovery… Hmm, did I just say that out loud?

Bianca: (Smiles) Yes you did, Father.

Doctor Johnson: (Returns the smile) So I did… So, what do you propose we do with him?

Bianca: (Thinks for a moment) Couldn't you finish treating him, Father?

Doctor Johnson: No, Honeysuckle. I did what was needed to be done. I have other patients that require my attention. You know, the non-furry, tail-less ones.

Bianca: But how will the mouse fully recover without help?

The man put his hands on his child's shoulders.

Doctor Johnson: Who said he didn't have any help?

The Father smiled at his daughter who broke the silence.

Bianca: (Stammers) M... Me? Father... I'm not sure that I-

Doctor Johnson: (Interjects softly) Bianca, It was _you_, who found the animal. So it's up to _you _to use your holiday break from school to tend to him. Besides, you started his journey, I think it would be befitting if you finished it with him. I'll explain the mouse's needs to recover and you can count on your old Dr. Father if you have any questions or worries, alright?

Bianca: So… the mouse can stay… until he is well?

Doctor Johnson looked at both sides of the girl's head.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiles) Weren't you listening? I think this Honeysuckle has too much pollen in her ears, I better brush some out!

Bianca laughed as he gave her ears a quick tickle. The daughter put her arms around her understanding Father.

Bianca: No worries, Father. I won't let you down.

Doctor Johnson: (Hugs her back and whispers) I'm not the one you should be telling that to.

The Doctor's hazel eyes gently glanced at the mended mouse. Bianca went to the linen closet for a blanket and bundled the rodent as if he was a sleeping baby. She paused with some uncertainty.

Bianca: Father, I really don't want to let you down; (Looks at the mouse) him as well.

The tall man admired the concerned child as she cradled the resting rodent. His daughter's helpful heart never judged anyone.

Doctor Johnson: (Speaking softly) Honeysuckle, remember this mouse is at a very delicate state right now. You can only do what you can. But regardless, (Kneels in front of her) I am too proud for you to have doubts. And she… would be proud too. Remember…

The Father held the ribbon at the end of her braid.

Bianca: (Soft smile) Be at my best, I'll do what is best.

Doctor Johnson: (Looks at the mouse) You see? He's getting your best care. So if he has no need to worry, neither do you.

Lighter in spirit, the mouse's new caretaker carefully began to carry him out of the kitchen.

Bianca: (Turns to her Father) Should I take him to my room, Father?

Doctor Johnson: (Stands back up and rubs his chin) Normally, I would deny such a choice, but because of the issue, I will allow it.

Bianca knew what that 'issue' was or rather... who it was.

Doctor Johnson: (Pointing his finger) Not one word of this… to Ms. Francis.

The child nodded in unison with her Father; there was no needed consideration for that choice at all.

The man looked on as Bianca took the mouse to settle him in her bedroom. He wondered if other Doctors with children had situations like this.

Doctor Johnson: (Thinking) I must stop thinking about rhetorical questions.

The tired Doctor laughed to himself as he took care of the kitchen; before a certain 'issue' comes home tonight.


	4. An Unordinary Surprise

Chapter Four: An Unordinary Surprise

Doctor Johnson gave Bianca instructions and some needed items for treating and caring for the debilitated mouse.

The young girl spent most of the day sitting in her chair, watching over the sleeping animal on her bed, his head resting on her pillow. As she fixes the blanket over him, the mouse begins to stir a bit. Happy to see the mouse make his own movements, Bianca got up and leaned over to him.

Bianca: (Speaking softly) No worries. I'm taking care of you, you're safe now.

The mouse twitched his ears and with his eyelids still closed, he partly opened his light beige mouth…

Mouse: (Mumbles) Water.

The caught off guard child's eyes became wide with surprise as she took a few steps back and leant back into the chair; covering her mouth. After a moment in utter shock, Bianca righted herself up again and slowly approached the semi-conscience rodent.

Bianca: (Thinking) Perhaps… Father was not joking about pollen in my ears.

Mouse: (Weakly) Water.

Bianca: (Stunned and thinking) Oh Gee, perhaps not.

Bianca was in utter disbelief, but still went towards her bureau where she had already prepared a filled pitcher. she took a deep breath, poured some water in a small tea cup. She aided the mouse with leaning upright and put the cup towards his mouth. The mouse's whiskers twitched for a moment and slowly he quenched his thirst.

Bianca: (Puts the tea cup down) Father did say you were very de...hydrated. You couldn't have… Did you… speak?

The only thing she could hear was the light breathing of the rodent. She wondered if she had thought that his breaths just sounded like he had spoken. But then the girl quickly realized her ears had not deceived her…

Mouse: (Speaks softly) Cheese.

That… she'd heard clear as a bell.

Bianca didn't expect the post-surgery mouse wanting to eat so soon; never less actually ask for something to eat!

The amazed girl hurried down the stairs and into the dining room, quickly passing by her Father who was having lunch while looking over his notes.

Doctor Johnson: (Raises his head) Honeysuckle, why the urgency? Is the mouse alright?

Bianca: (Speaks quickly) The mouse is hungry, Father.

Doctor Johnson: Oh, so he's awake then?

Bianca: (Speaks quickly) Sort of. (Goes in the kitchen)

Doctor Johnson: (Looking at his notes) Well, wanting to eat right away after on the account on what he's been through is a wonderful sign. Are you going to give him your delicious cheese chowder?

Although Bianca was a young girl, she often liked to make meals while Ms. Francis was away.

Bianca quickly yet carefully walked in the dining room with a bowl of the warm mixture.

Bianca: Yes, Father. And it's lucky I've made it; because cheese is what the mouse asked for. Excuse me.

Doctor Johnson: Well, mice do like chee… (Looks up) Wait, what he 'asked' for?

But his hurried daughter had already gone upstairs. The man shrugged and resumed reading.

Bianca returned to her bedroom and walked up to the mouse's bedside. She knelt down and put some of the cheesy bisque in a spoon.

Bianca: Mouse? Would you like this chowder? It's made with cheese and it would be easy for you to swallow. Mouse?

The big rodent moved his head in the pillow, but did not answer.

The girl helped him lie upright again and put the spoon near his brown nose. The rodent sniffed twice and partly opened his mouth. Bianca leaned the spoon and the semi-awake mouse began to eat the chowder. The child fed him very slowly; making sure he got every drop and waited for him to swallow before dipping the spoon in the bowl again. It took a while and her legs began to cramp up a little, but she remained kneeling till the mouse finished the bowl.

Bianca: I hope you feel a little better. (Leans over and whispers) Are you full?

The mouse stayed quiet so she assumed he was no longer conscious, but then…

Mouse: (Speaks softly) Yes.

The astonished young girl brings her chair closer by the bed and sits down. She gently strokes the mouse's ears. The rodent opened his mouth again and the child paused and waited to hear another word… But it was only a yawn.

Bianca resumed the stroking as the mouse tilts his head into the pillow and sighs off fully asleep. She fixes his blanket again.

When Doctor Johnson knocked and came into Bianca's room, he sees his daughter sitting in the chair, right by the slumbering mouse's bedside. She sat in awe while leaning her chin into her hands with her elbows resting upon her knees.

The Father stood next to his preoccupied daughter.

Doctor Johnson: As Ms. Francis would say… (Imitates the housemaid's voice) It's improper for young ladies to slouch.

Bianca: (Laughs softly) Oh... sorry, Father. (Begins to sit upright)

Doctor Johnson: (Puts a hand on her shoulder) Kidding, I give myself breaks to unwind when I deserve it too.

The girl smiled and her eyes went back to gazing at the resting rodent. Her Father looked at him as well.

Doctor Johnson: He seems comfortable. So did he drink and eat?

Bianca nodded.

Doctor Johnson: (Jokingly) And did the mouse… 'Thank you' for feeding him?

Bianca: (Whispers) No, he fell back to sleep.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiling) Well, that was rather rude… or perhaps he was just very sleepy from having a full stomach?

Bianca still in wonder at the mouse, nodded again while putting a finger to her lips.

Doctor Johnson: (Whispers) Yes, the patient's resting, sorry. (Pats her head) Alright then, keep up the good work, nurse.

The man opens the door and turns to face his daughter.

Doctor Johnson: Will you be down in a few minutes for lunch? Like their patients, nurses need to keep up their strength too.

She nodded back to her smiling Father and he left the room.

Meanwhile, the young girl rested her head into her hands again. Her memory of the mouse's spoken words replayed in her mind: Water… Cheese… Yes.

The astonished child finally rose from her chair and went to the opened door. She took another look at the peaceful, unordinary mouse.

Bianca: (Softly) Where did you come from?

Doctor Johnson called for her and reluctantly, she obeyed her Father and slowly and quietly, closed the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Throughout the next couple of days, Bianca kept faithfully at her post, caring for the mouse. She granted him food and water whenever he requested it. The rodent's eyes were always closed, for he was still in a subconscious state; but he did often twitch his tan ears when the child spoke to him on what she was doing for him. Since Bianca found him in a dust bin, she took a basin and filled it with warm water and gently bathed the mending mouse.<p>

Doctor Johnson told her it was important to keep the animal's treated sutured injury clean, so she needed to change the bandage, and give him medicine to prevent infection.

The medicine must have left a strong aftertaste as the mouse sort of winced when Bianca administer the little spoonful. The child could not help but giggle at the disapproving but silly facial expression of her patient. She then got the idea by adding a little honey to the medicine which seemed less bitter for the resting rodent.

Early evening, Doctor Johnson was coming home and as soon as he walked in the door… there was Ms. Francis waiting for his return.

The man topped his hat to her, which sprinkled a bit of snow onto the rug. The woman looked at the melting flakes and arched an eyebrow at her employer.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiles sheepishly) Oops and pardon me, Ms. Francis. (Brushes snow off his hat and coat and walks in) Brr! It's so windy! Sorry choice on my part to wear my hat now, isn't it?

The housemaid just nodded and closed the door for him.

Ms. Francis: Doctor Johnson, I need to show you something, regarding your daughter.

The man quietly hung his coat and hat up. He hoped it had nothing to do with Bianca nursing the mouse. He told his daughter to be present downstairs for the housekeeper; so Miss Francis wouldn't wonder where she was… and begin searching for her in the child's bedroom. Since Bianca did her chores and kept her room tidy, the housekeeper only went in for the occasional dusting. But Ms. Francis was still... Ms. Francis.

Doctor Johnson: (Pauses) Oh, have you seen Bianca lately?

The woman's brown eyes narrowed at that question. Doctor Johnson palmed his forehead regretting... that question.

Ms. Francis: Pardon me Doctor, but what kind of inquiry is that? Of course I have seen your daughter. She ate dinner and brought the rest to her bed chamber to finish it there.

Doctor Johnson: (Relieved) Right, of course, Ms. Francis.

Keeping the housemaid completely oblivious to the weakened recovering rodent in Bianca's bedroom was stressful. But Doctor Johnson figured this was only a temporary situation; until the mouse was well and well on his way. Ms. Francis was not exactly the quiet, hired help. If she ever found out, word would quickly spread throughout the village about the good Doctor allowing a big rodent to sleep in his daughter's bedroom; in which would not be exactly good publicity for him… at all.

Ms. Francis was a good housekeeper but a poor persona liking in general. She was rather bossy and had to be 'proper' consistently. Doctor Johnson being the good man that he is doesn't have the heart to let her go. She had been working for him for about a year. Also Ms. Francis knew Mrs. Schaffer, the Stahlbaum's family friend well; thus he hired Ms. Francis on Mrs. Schaffer's behalf.

Doctor Johnson still gave her a smile and motioned a hand around his stomach.

Doctor Johnson: (Happily) So, Ms. Francis, what's for dinner tonight!

The housekeeper took a deep sigh and unfolded and held up a coat that the man just noticed she was clasping onto.

Ms. Francis: (Sternly) Doctor Johnson, _this_is what I wanted to bring to your attention…

The man's smile quickly dropped when he realized it was Bianca's coat that he had washed. The housekeeper pointed to a small blotch in the back of the crimson coat. It was a blood stain… from the mouse.

The good Doctor had missed a spot.


	5. Coughing Up Explanations

Chapter Five: Coughing Up Explanations

The housekeeper stood firm, holding up the coat. Her employer rubbed his neck for a moment. He wasn't sure what made him more nervous, the reason for the blood stain or Ms. Francis' motionless posture.

Doctor Johnson: (Pauses) Oh… well that's nothing, Ms. Francis.

The man withheld from palming his forehead; from giving yet another bad choice of a reply this time.

Ms. Francis: (Cross) Doctor Johnson, a blood spot on a child's apparel should never be ignored!

Before the man could respond, the housekeeper marched up the spiral stairs with the Doctor following behind.

When Ms. Francis readied to knock on Bianca's bedroom door, Doctor Johnson stepped right in front of the shocked woman.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiling) Pardon me, Ms. Francis. I forget to ask if you could make some of your spectacular tea!

That was sort of overly exaggerated, since her tea was rather too strong.

Ms. Francis: (Startled) Gracious, Doctor! It is not mannerly to surprise a lady!

Meanwhile after giving the mouse a drop of medicine, Bianca was instantly aware of the noisy woman in the hall; thanks to her abiding time Father. The child anxiously wondered what to do. She couldn't rush to hide the mouse without causing him discomfort, but he couldn't be seen either! The young girl stood by her closed door.

Doctor Johnson: (Moves aside) Humble apologies, Ms. Francis, I will be more considerate.

The housemaid knocked on the door. Bianca bit her lower lip at the commanding thumps. Her nervous eyes darted at the rodent… then towards the brass doorknob.

Bianca: (Thinking) Oh… Gee…

Doctor Johnson: Ms. Francis, I wanted to tell you… the little accidental spotting on Bianca's coat… was from me.

Ms. Francis: (Arched an eyebrow) How so?

Doctor Johnson: I… must have pricked myself on one of my medical tools before I picked up her fallen coat. My appliances are sharp.

The man put a finger in his mouth.

Doctor Johnson: Ouch! Yes... very sharp, indeed.

Ms. Francis: (Eyebrow still arched) Indeed… then why didn't you explain yourself, downstairs?

Doctor Johnson: Well… you are a fast walker, Ms. Francis.

Bianca took a breath, opened the door quickly and closed it in back of her.

Bianca: (Takes a breath again and smiles) Good evening, Father. (Curtsies) Ms. Francis.

Ms. Francis: Yes, good evening, Miss Bianca. How are feeling, young lady?

Doctor Johnson sighed. Despite his explanation, the woman wanted to hear it from the girl herself.

Bianca: I am…

Doctor Johnson: (Finishes) A little under the weather. That's what happens when young ladies rush outside without wearing a coat in December; which I had picked off the floor because of your hurry. (Looks at Ms. Francis) A proper lady should never run.

The housekeeper proudly nodded with hearing one of her own rules said out loud.

Bianca: (Softly smiles) Sorry, Father. I will take my time from now on.

Doctor Johnson: And… (Points to the held coat) And…

Bianca: (Pauses for a moment) Oh! And thank you for returning my coat to the closet, Father.

Ms. Francis accepted that explanation, but her eyes observed Bianca.

Ms. Francis: Is your health not up to par, young lady? You appear healthy.

Bianca: I… am feeling better, but I still wish to retire early. Thank you for your concern, Ms. Francis.

The child curtseyed for the housekeeper and went into her room. But as soon as the door closed, the mouse let out a gravelly cough. Both the man and woman's eyes were gaping at that terrible harsh sound… especially those of the Doctor's.

Ms. Francis: (Gasps) Gracious, you are correct, Doctor! She does sound physically inadequate!

Doctor Johnson: (Swallows) Coughing is a reaction from irritated throats. It is very common during this time of the year, Ms. Francis.

Still concerned, the housekeeper knocked again. The girl opened the door a jar.

Bianca: (Puts a hand to her mouth and clears her throat) So sorry if that was too loud, Ms. Francis.

Ms. Francis: Young lady, would you consider trying some broth?

Bianca: No thank you. I have honey on my bureau. (Looks quickly over her shoulder) Good night, everyone!

And the girl closed the door.

Ms. Francis: Miss… Bianca?

Doctor Johnson: (Goes to the door) Good night to you, too!

Ms. Francis: Perhaps… that is why she is in her room more often.

The Doctor places a hand on the housekeeper's back

Doctor Johnson: Yes, of course rest is always my highest recommendation for a full recovery.

Ms. Francis: True, Doctor. But does an ill person have odd cravings?

Doctor Johnson: (Escorts her down the hall) Such as?

Ms. Francis: Your daughter has been consuming quite a lot of… cheese; particularly that chowder of hers. She has barely touched my casserole.

Doctor Johnson: (Pauses) Well, dairy foods are most helpful for growing children. I believe my daughter, wishes to become strong… like her mentor.

The man opened his hand to the older woman, who gave a satisfactory smile.

Ms. Francis: Yes (Proudly straightens her shoulders)… of course. I suppose that makes a lot of sense, Doctor.

As the two adults were about to reach the first step, the mouse coughs again… very loudly.

Ms. Francis: (Turns around) My, Miss Bianca sounds quite hoarse! Don't you think we should check in with her once more?

Doctor Johnson: Ah, of course. (Calls out) How are you! Bianca!

Bianca: (Calls out) I'm alright, Father! Just need to administer some more honey. Good night… again!

Doctor Johnson: (Calls out) Good night! Again to you, too!

The housekeeper blinked oddly at the pair's sudden… calling tag.

Ms. Francis: Doctor, you should never encourage children to shout. (Sighs) Are you sure Miss Bianca is healing? Her cough sounds very… deep.

Doctor Johnson: She will be fine, Ms. Francis. Honey shall help my Honeysuckle's hoarseness. (Chuckles) Say, Ms. Francis, I wonder if we can say that ten times fast?

Ms. Francis: Oh Doctor, please! I think I will take a gander at Miss Bianca; to be certain she doesn't require my broth.

Doctor Johnson looked down at the floor for a moment, covered his mouth and forced a big cough.

Ms. Francis: (Puts a hand on her chest) Gracious, Doctor Johnson!

Doctor Johnson: (Coughs again) Excuse me, Ms. Francis. It seems that I have not been wearing my coat as much as I should either. (Feels his neck) I think I could use something too, to sooth it.

Ms. Francis: (Nods) I shall prepare a bowl of my broth and have it ready for you in a few moments, along with my 'spectacular' tea.

As the two adults went downstairs, the man forced a smile for his housekeeper; he was not looking forward to the bitter tea or the broth that was more salt than soup.

Doctor Johnson: (Thinking) I hope the mouse saves some honey. Looks like I will be in need of it tonight.

Meanwhile, inside her bedroom, Bianca listens to the voices trail off.

Bianca: (Relieved) Thank you, Father.

The young girl went to her bed and gives the semi-conscious mouse a little water mixed with honey to moisten his dry throat. Despite the rodent's large size, pointy teeth, ripped ear and long crooked tail, Bianca was neither upset nor disgusted.

Soon after, she placed the blanket over him and lied right beside the big mouse.

Bianca: (Whispers) You're no ordinary mouse. Even if you didn't speak, I know you are special.

She listened and watched the wind blowing the heavy snow against her window pane and gazed down again at the sleeping animal.

Bianca: (Wipes her eyes) So very special.

And the yawning girl leaned her arm to the bureau and blew out her bed lamp's candle.


	6. Dreams and Notions

Chapter Six: Dreams and Notions  
><em><br>The tunic and cape dressed mouse stood in the mist, his paw readied for his sword. His opponent could not be seen; only the young being's ominous laughter echoed in the foggy nothingness. The Mouseking withdrew his weapon from his belt; no longer could he stand the taunting laughter._

_But the laughter was soon silenced by loud rumbling. To the Mouseking's horror, he was surrounded by dozens of rising pillars; which had busts of the old, eye patch wearing magician. Suddenly, the sculptured heads began to cackle in unison as they fell towards the royal rodent… one by one._

_The mouse dodged the mocking pillars as they crashed down. Unfortunately, the last column fell right behind the Mouseking. He screamed in agony as he pulled out his badly bent tail from underneath the heavy wreckage._

_The cracked bust that damaged the mouse's tail resumed laughing._

_Drosselmeier bust: (Sarcastic) YOUR TAIL! YOUR TAIL! YOUR PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS TAIL! (Laughing)_

_Fuming from the insults, the King of Mice lashed his sword numerous times, till the mocking sculpture was nothing more than dust._

_After the Mouseking caught his breath, he caught a glimpse of his foe; the one that started the pillar avalanche. Furious, the growling mouse pursued the silhouette towards a Christmas tree that the doll size figure began to climb._

_When the rodent arrived at the tree's base, an auburn haired girl flung slippers and sweets at him. The tossed items suddenly became engulfed in fire! The alarmed mouse dodged the burning objects that began to singe his tail and cape. Screaming, he pats himself off and has no choice but to go up the tall tree after his assaulter, as the flames surround the largely decorated Douglas fir._

_Tired and scorched, the Mouseking finally made it to the tree top. He raised his sword once more, but to the rodent's dismay, his attacker had already given the first strike. The Mouseking felt the terrible blow in his chest and lost his grip on the branches._

_As gravity unnaturally and slowly pulled the wounded mouse towards the awaiting flames, he witnessed talking, derisive, wooden tree ornaments that were eerily familiar…_

_Marie ornament: Oh, such a simple-minded brute!_

_Pantaloon ornament: CROOKED TAILED COWARD! CROOKED TAILED COWARD!_

_Trudy ornament: You are an unfit king! What would your parents say?_

_The groaning mouse, holding onto his crown, gasped at the two other wooden decorations…_

_Father Mouseking ornament: Worthless waste of life! Such incompetence!_

_Mousequeen: (Cackling) Ha! Even with my crown, you're nothing but a stupid boy! A stupid, stupid, STUPID BOY!_

_Everything around the slain Mouseking began to swirl; his paw managed to grasp onto a balcony; belonging to a candied and baked good castle. He averted his eyes from the water far below him; in which a huge whirlpool had manifested itself into a slamming drawer. The grunting mouse held on to his bleeding chest; while clinging to his expiring life on the slowly cracking ledge._

_Two figures came into view, glaring down at the large, dangling mouse. He quickly realizes who they are. Pointing and laughing, Clara snatches the crown from the helpless mouse and hands it to her suitor. The Nutcracker Prince smirked as he replaced his soldier's cap for the rodent's prized crown. Others gather around the rosy cheeked doll and unusually small girl._

_Other toys and mice: (Cheering) Long live, King Nutcracker! Long live, King Nutcracker!_

_The Mouseking's eyes widen fearfully as the Nutcracker raises his cap up high…_

_Nutcracker: (Sarcastic) Hip, hip, hooray!_

_King Nutcracker whacks the mouse's face with his cap, but the mouse still hung on._

_King Nutcracker: You relentless rodent!_

_The King of Dolls stomped his black boots and the gingerbread ledge crumbled into nonexistence. And with that, the ailing mouse plunged into the violent water's depths below the castle._

_As the former King of Mice sunk further and further into the cold, watery darkness, he closed his eyes from the pain and sheer disgusted thoughts of himself._

_Mouse: (Thinking) I'm worthless… I'm stupid… I… am…_

_Voice: (Softy echo's) Special._

_Floating in the soon-to-be watery grave of the rodent, a big and bright glowing form approaches. The mouse opens his eyes. The Anglican being ascends around him, lifting the surprised rodent out of the water._

_Anglican being: (Speaking softly in echo's) You are special, so very special._

_The gentle being places a hand over the mouse. He is now completely dry, his wound fully fades away._

_The angelic form takes him into the clouds, far away from the mouse's tormentors._

_Anglican being: (Speaking softly in echoes) No worries. You're safe now. I'm taking care of you._

_The beautiful being hums melodically, as he feels his head being caressed. In relief, the relaxed rodent embraces his savior's arm…_

* * *

><p>Bianca is humming Silent Night as she strokes the sleeping mouse. The child had awoken from the animal's tension and coaxed him to relax. When his slumber was at ease again, she also fell asleep.<p>

When the melody waned down… the mouse partly opened his pink eyes. He was fully conscious, not at all incoherent, but still felt weary. He squinted his sights around the dark and quiet room; the only sounds that could be heard was the soft, ticking pendulum of a little wall clock, the ice storm hitting the window's glass, and his own deep breathing which was neither gasping nor raspy. Also the pain within his chest was no longer tremendous.

The mouse didn't have a single notion on how he came to be at this peaceful place and was even more perplexed regarding the warm, resting person beside him; whose arm was still being clung on by the mouse's own brown paw.

But the rodent's tired thoughts concluded that he must be still dreaming. He would have his answers… when he truly wakes up.

So being comfortable, the mouse closed his heavy eyelids. And for reasons unknown to him, for the first time in his life, the mouse drifted off feeling safe… and special.


	7. Of Tails n' Feathers

Chapter Seven: Of Tails n' Feathers

Early the next morning, Bianca was setting down a bowl of porridge on her bedside bureau when she heard tapping on her door.

Bianca: (Calls out) Do come in, Father.

The child knew it was the Doctor, for Ms. Francis… never taps.

Doctor Johnson came into the bedroom and observed the sleeping mouse. After his medical eyes had their fill, he turned towards his daughter.

Doctor Johnson: (Proudly) I must say, Honeysuckle; you are doing a marvelous job with care and nutrition. Your commitment is making the near impossible, possible.

Bianca: (Smiles and blushes) Just doing on what you recommended, Father.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiles) So, is the mouse… still talking?

His daughter still smiling nodded and her Father laughed warmly and patted her head. Both of them look towards the resting rodent and the Doctor gave a longer stare at the mouse's badly crooked tail.

Doctor Johnson: That must have been quite painful to endure such damage. It seems to be an old injury; (Shakes his head) too late to correct it now. Poor furry fellow, I figure he didn't have anyone to help him when it occurred.

Bianca too, stared at the large, brown, misshaped tail. The mouse's appendage looked like it still hurt. The young girl's heart felt heavy for the rodent; she wished she was there for him then.

Her Father saw the sorrow in the child's light-sky eyes and could sense on what was troubling his caring daughter. He rubbed his hand on her back to assure her.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiled) Well, a good thing he has his trusty nurse now, isn't it?

Bianca looked up at the gentle, consoling man and returned the smile.

The bonding of the little family was halted when they heard the ever heavy footsteps of Ms. Francis approaching. Doctor Johnson knew why the housekeeper wanted to come in the girl's bedroom. He whispered to his daughter and she nodded in agreement. The two went out of the room and quickly closed the door… which made the mouse in the bed shoot his eyes wide open.

Ms. Francis: Good Morning, Doctor and Miss Bianca. Please excuse yourselves so I may dust the room, please.

Bianca and her Father just stood in place, blinking. The impatient woman was about to ask again, till the man elbow poked his silent child.

Bianca: (Clears throat) Oh, Ms. Francis. I have a request for you… (Pauses)

Ms. Francis: Well, alright, but please out with it. I want to begin my chore promptly.

The hasty housekeeper waited while twirling a feather duster.

Ms. Francis: Young ladies must never doddle, Miss Bianca.

Doctor Johnson: (Puts his hands on Bianca's shoulders) Go on, Honeysuckle.

Bianca: (Sighs) Ms. Francis, since I already take great care with keeping my room neat, I would prefer that I may also dust it too. I am growing up and it is only right for me to have more responsibilities. (Gives a big smile) Father suggested it.

Doctor Johnson: Yes, I suggested it. She wants to be 'properly' neat as her… mentor. (Also gives a big smile)

At first, the housekeeper was a little baffled at the grinning pair. But with her employer's last remark, the woman patted her gray modest dress down and held her head up high.

Ms. Francis: (Proudly) Of course, young lady. By all means! I wish your Father was proper like you. His office is forever a clutter and always in need of a good dusting!

Doctor Johnson: (Chuckles) I guess my sneezes should teach me a lesson on tidiness then, Ms. Francis?

Ms. Francis: So they should, Doctor...

The woman rolls her eyes and heads for the stairs.

Ms. Francis: So they should…

When the housekeeper went downstairs, Bianca felt a little guilty.

Bianca: Father, did we just lie to Ms. Francis? I want to keep peace in our home, but I don't want to be untruthful to anyone, not even to Ms. Francis.

Doctor Johnson rubbed the young girl's arm and gave his assuring smile once more.

Doctor Johnson: Bianca, no one thinks you're untruthful!

Bianca: But Father…

Doctor Johnson: Shh, before the nurse resumes caring for her patient, I suggest that she takes a peep in her closet first.

The smiling Father winked and left to join the bossy housekeeper downstairs.

The child went into her bedroom and closed the door while wondering why her Father said to look in her closet. Bianca walked towards the mirror covered closet's door and opened it to find… a new feather duster.

The good Doctor had given his honest daughter, peace of mind.

The young girl happily closes the mirrored door.

Bianca: (Giggles) Oh Father… (Gasps loudly) OH GEE!

In the reflection of the tall mirror, the startled girl saw the mouse near the end of the bed, standing on his hind brown legs with his right paw clinging to his bandaged wound; shooting hot, deep breaths from his nose.

Bianca was a bit taken off guard at this sight. She turned around, facing the big rodent with her right hand on her chest as well.

The mouse's sights were fixated on the young girl; the only thing moving about him was his large bent tail, slowly swishing to and fro.

Mouse: (Speaks slowly) Where… am… I?

The child was quiet for a moment. She just got use to the mouse saying words, but to hear the animal using sentences and standing on two legs… was still a lot for a young girl to take in… or for anyone to take in for that matter!

Bianca bit her bottom lip. The rodent narrowed his thick black eyebrows, still staring and still standing. He took a step forward

Mouse: (Angrily) Where… Am I?!

Bianca: You're safe… safe in my home.

The large, intimidating rodent glared with unsure squinting eyes. At first sight, he took this girl for someone else, but realized it wasn't who he thought it was when she had spoken.

Bianca: (Nervous) I'm… relieved to see you fully awake and about.

The young girl calmed herself a bit and wanting to show the mouse she was pleasant; gave a small smile and held the bottom of her dress; ready to introduce herself formally.

Bianca: (Curtsies) Greetings, I'm-

Mouse: (Interrupts) I… am the Mouseking!

The King of Mice took another step forward on the bed while pointing a paw at the wide eyed child…

Mouse: (Growls loudly) Who… are… YOU?!


	8. Reasoning with Royalty

Chapter Eight: Reasoning with Royalty

The fair young girl stared at the big, growling beige and tan mouse that stood on her bed. The rodent thought the child would try to run away or throw something at him, but to his hidden astonishment, the girl curtsied once more but while bowing; since he said he was a king, she figured she should respect him as one.

Bianca: Pardon me, your majesty, but I was about to tell you my name when you interrupted me.

The Mouseking raised his eyebrows because the girl addressed him as royalty, but he shook off that thought and sneered.

Although Bianca was feeling tense; she took care of the rodent when he was at his worst. Now this time, it was the thankless mouse's attitude that was at its worst. She thought all that rage was not good for anyone.

Bianca: Perhaps, your majesty, if you weren't so angry, you would enjoy showing manners.

But the rodent merely snarled at that remark.

The Mouseking: Manners..? Manners!? (Scoffs) The Mouseking doesn't need manners! I need to find my mighty army and you need to give me back the sword that you stole from me… now!

Bianca: I'm sorry, your majesty, but I don't know where your fellow mice are nor do I have your sword. (Smiles) But I am impressed to hear you are a king.

The big mouse gave a brief, mocking laugh.

The Mouseking: You foolish girl! You must have known that I'm king since you took my crown and royal robes!

Bianca: Your majesty, I didn't see your crown. My Father removed your attire to attend to your wound. Your robes were ripped and tattered; they couldn't be saved... But thankfully, you were.

The Mouseking still clinging to his bandage, glared at her unsure. He scratched the top of his head with his other free paw which reminded him…

The Mouseking: (Shouts) Where is my CROWN?!

Bianca: I don't know where your crown is. (Glances over at the door) But please… (Speaks softly) do keep your voice down your majesty. We can't allow Ms. Francis to hear you and you mustn't become overly excited.

The vexed mouse snorted and slowly approached the worried girl.

The Mouseking: (Yelling) I AM the MOUSEKING! I can SAY or DO whatever I WANT! (Points to Bianca) No ONE tells the… Mouseking… what to… (Out of breath)

The loud boasting did indeed make the mouse lightheaded and he began to tilt and stumble sideways…

Bianca: Oh Gee!

The Mouseking fell off the bed. He waited for the impact of himself hitting the floor, but it didn't happen. He opened his eyes to find himself laying in the hands and lap of the very child he was trying to terrorize. She had quickly slid over and knelt by the side of the bed; and had caught the fallen dizzy rodent… willingly.

The Mouseking: (Speaks weakly) Huh? You… stopped my fall?

The mouse's anger seem to have lessened; whether it was from the dizzy spell or being spared from the fall, Bianca could not tell and she did not care why.

Bianca: Of course I did, your majesty. You needed help. (Stands up) Are you hurt?

The mouse ignored her concern.

The Mouseking: (Speaks weakly) If I had my sword you would be in pieces.

But the mouse's threats went on deaf ears as Bianca held him.

Bianca: Please don't get all worked up, your majesty.

The Mouseking weakly struggled but he couldn't get free from the girl's grip. He felt very vulnerable and he... hated that very much.

The Mousking: (Speaks weakly) Unhand me or I'll… I'll…

Bianca: (Speaks calmly) Please, your majesty. You must take it easy. Your majesty still needs special care.

The rodent suddenly stopped resisting. He looked up at the compassionate child when he heard the word 'special.' It was then that her voice, her scent, and her touch became vaguely familiar.

The mouse had fuzzy recognition of when Bianca was caring for him when he was subconscious. Did that really happen? The dream he endured last night came back in short memory bursts of the angelic being that saved him from drowning. Was it this same girl? But why would he dream of this child taking him safely away from his enemies? His enemies… did they know her? Was _she_ his enemy too? If so, why would this enemy… help her enemy? The Mouseking grunted while rubbing his head. All this questionable reasoning was giving him a headache.

Bianca sat on the edge of the bed while still cradling the mouse. The rodent remained silent as he watched the girl stir a spoon in a bowl of porridge that she had previously set on her bed's bureau.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) Bah! Face it, right now I'm not even a match for a little girl. But… like before… I'll just… wait my time. And when I'm tough again, I'll get everything back! My empire, my crown… my revenge!

The royal rodent smirked with malice at that last thought.

Meanwhile, Bianca was leaning and blowing air towards the steaming porridge. She dipped the spoon in the bowl and brought the utensil near the mouse's light tan mouth. But he just stared at the spoon with untrusting eyes.

Bianca: Please eat, your majesty. You need food so your majesty won't get dizzy.

But the Mouseking peered up at the girl with an eyebrow arched in suspicion.

Bianca: (Speaks sweetly) Just try it, your majesty… It's yummy.

The Mouseking: (Sarcastically) Ha! I've heard 'that' before.

The young girl thought for a moment and got an idea. She put the spoon in her mouth, took it out and smiled.

Bianca: Mm! My mistake, your majesty. It's not yummy, it's delicious.

She took another spoonful and licked her lips as the mouse watched. Bianca dipped the spoon a third time and felt a tug at her arm.

The Mouseking: Hey! I believe that's for me?

Bianca: (Nods and smiles) Of course it is, your majesty.

The child lowered the utensil to the rodent and to her surprise; he greedily ate the sweetened cooked oatmeal. When he was about to take in another spoonful…

Bianca: Bianca.

The mouse paused and looked up at her.

Bianca: My name is Bianca.

For reasons he could not comprehend, the Mouseking nodded slightly and resumed eating. The young girl smiled, for the rodent's dismay, she noticed that he acknowledged her name.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) Why in the world did I nod? Am I under some sort of spell? Spells… I HATE spells!

Although not admitting it, he was enjoying the breakfast.

Bianca: (Giggles) Please take your time, your majesty. Despite my effort with cooling it, the porridge is still very warm.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) And this girl is feeding me… Isn't _she_ an enemy..?

* * *

><p><em>(Mouseking flashbacks to Bianca's voice) Bianca: No worries. I'm taking care of you…<br>_

* * *

><p>The King of Mice watched as Bianca happily looked down at him while lowering the spoon again.<p>

The Mouseking: (Thinking) But my enemies _never_ smile… at me. I… don't understand… Bah! I'm the Mouseking! I should know everything! Oh I HATE not knowing everything!

The frustrated rodent pawed the side of his head again. Clearly, this headache wasn't going away anytime soon.


	9. Mending with Trust

Chapter Nine: Mending with Trust

That afternoon, Ms. Francis was pouring Doctor Johnson a cup of tea and the two adults watched Bianca walking out of the kitchen. The young girl smiled sweetly at them as she carried a sandwich towards the spiral stairs. The housekeeper began to follow and the seated man got her attention.

Doctor Johnson: It's such a relief the storm has ended, isn't it, Ms. Francis?

To the worried man's own relief, his question made the woman pause her pursuit.

Ms. Francis: Yes, Doctor, I am. But I do not think a child should spend her entire holiday in her quarters.

Although Bianca made herself shown to stay in view of Ms. Francis, the child's downstairs presence were becoming briefer, now that the mouse was fully awake.

The Doctor gave the questioning woman a smile.

Doctor Johnson: Well, Ms. Francis, everything outside is blanketed with snow and ice. (Chuckles) The only ones enjoying the weather right now are snowmen and polar bears.

Ms. Francis: I do not mean going outside in general, Doctor. Are you not concerned with your daughter spending copious amounts of time within her bed chamber?

The man lifted his tea cup up and smiled again.

Doctor Johnson: Bianca is well mannered and there was coughing. Perhaps she doesn't want us to pick up her little winter cold. (Resumes drinking)

Ms. Francis: (Irritated) I may not be a physician, but she appears quite healthy to my eyes. And her coughs have extinguished all morning. But I believe I have heard… talking in her room. Do you find that peculiar, Doctor?

Doctor Johnson almost choked on the strong tea. But not because of its taste, but rather on the question. The man blotted his mustache dry with a nearby napkin.

Doctor Johnson: (Clears his throat) Well, Bianca is a child. She is merely playing make-believe with her animal… stuff animal… her stuff animals!

The housekeeper raised an eyebrow at her employer who gave a couple of uneasy chuckles.

Doctor Johnson: Play is healthy for children's imagination, Ms. Francis.

Ms. Francis: True that may be, Doctor, but I see it neither proper nor healthy for young ladies to have imaginary friends. I feel it is required for me to have a discussion with Miss Bianca; with coming down to the real world.

As the persistent woman begins to walk towards the stairs, Doctor Johnson darted his eyes nervously and then towards his sleeves. He quickly yanked off two buttons from one of his sleeve's cuffs and called out to the housekeeper.

Doctor Johnson: Oh, Ms. Francis... silly me! My cuff's buttons has come loose. Would it be a bother if you could reattach them for me, please?

The housekeeper huffed back in and arched her eyebrow yet again at the sheepish man. She stared at the button less cuff.

Ms. Francis: Loose? The stitching appears as if they were torn off! Gracious, Doctor Johnson… how did you manage to-?

Doctor Johnson: (Gently interrupts) Apologies, Ms. Francis, I must have caught myself onto the table somehow. Could you… (Holds up the buttons)

Ms. Francis: Very well. I will wait for your blouse and I will promptly-

Doctor Johnson: (Interjects) No need for that Ms. Francis, you may sew right here!

Doctor Johnson planted his arm on the table. The older woman's mouth went agape. She knew this man was quirky, but now events were becoming more unusually… improper lately.

Ms. Francis: (Hands on her hips) Doctor, I rather not have you wearing your attire while I seam!

Doctor Johnson: (Smiles) There's no need to worry, Ms. Francis. I am quite good at remaining steady and still. (Winks) I am a Doctor, after all.

The smiling man gestures for the woman to take the buttons. Sighing, she collects them from his palm.

Ms. Francis: (Sighs again) As you wish, Doctor. I will mend your buttons… and your frayed sleeve... here. Excuse me while I go collect the needlepoint implements.

As the housekeeper left the kitchen, Doctor Johnson took a deep breath and planted his forehead down on the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Bianca's bedroom, the King of Mice was walking on the wooden flooring. Not so much, but he was on his own two feet at least. With his paw holding his bandaged healing wound, the mouse observed the pastel colored, quiet room. It had a large window with a white laced curtain with matching white furniture; including a tall cabinet which supported books and plush bears dressed well in colorful clothes.<p>

Bianca came into the room with the sandwich on a plate that she placed on her vanity desk. She noticed the mouse was looking upwards to her cabinet with the toys.

Bianca: (Proudly) Those are my stuff bears, your majesty. I adore them so. They're such a joy to collect. I don't care much for dolls.

The Mouseking didn't reply but he could relate with that last sentence.

The rodent's eyes wandered to the little bedside bureau which reminded him of an incident which seemed so long ago, but was actually several days past; he gave a low growl…

* * *

><p><em>(The Mouseking flashbacks to Christmas night in Clara's bedroom)<em>

_Clara: Wait! Please don't hurt him! Why uh… um… Here!_

_The child pulls out a drawer of her oak bedside bureau; revealing an almost empty candy box._

_Clara: Take my chocolate!_

_The Mouseking feels his big belly and licks his mouth. Feeling insecure, he glares at the pleading auburn haired girl, doubtfully._

_Clara: (Gestures to her stomach) They're yummy!_

_He hadn't eaten lately and the mouse couldn't ignore his hunger; so he jumped in for the sweets. But when he picks a candy up... he catches sights of the child's hand abruptly closing the drawer…_

_The Mouseking: Huh?_

_SLAM!_

_The Mouseking: (Screaming) AHHH! MY TAIL!_

* * *

><p>The flashback ended, the mouse closed his eyelids tightly and his crooked tail flinched from the horrid memory. Bianca noticed this right away. Concerned, she stooped down and slowly put her hand out.<p>

Bianca: Does your tail still hurt, your majesty?

When his tail felt her fingertips, the startled rodent quickly opened his pink eyes and turned around; giving the young girl a look of warning.

The Mouseking: You… (Points) you better not be tricking me! Or you'll regret it!

Bianca: (Stands back up) Why do you feel that I am tricking you, your majesty?

The Mouseking: (Pauses) Because you're helping me… _no one _ever helps me.

Bianca: I'm not… no one, I'm _someone_. And so are you, your majesty.

The mouse became quiet from that remark but reacted as if he did not dwell at its meaning.

The Mouseking: (Scoffs) Foolish girl! Of course I'm someone! I am the Mouseking!

Bianca: (Nods) Of course. I am helping… the King of Mice.

The rodent noticed that the child titled him by his other royal title, but again, went back to his doubting.

The Mouseking: Yes… well, the King of Mice is keeping an eye on you! (Points) So you better not try anything sneaky!

The child simply nodded. For the mouse's sake, she was at least happy that he seemed more calm... well, calm for the Mouseking, anyway.

The Mouseking: (Raises one arm up) Besides, I can feel my toughness coming back already and I'll soon be free of this… prison.

Bianca blinked a few times and shook her head.

Bianca: (Smiles) Oh, your majesty, my room is not a prison.

The Mouseking: Are you… contradicting me?

Bianca: With all due respect, your majesty, you are here to get well; not because you are simply being imprisoned.

The Mouseking: (Faces the wall) Well, I feel like a prisoner.

The girl sighed and put a hand over her cheek. This mouse really needed to realize he was here for her to help him; not to condemn him. Then Bianca's smile reappeared as she knew what to say to the cynical, royal rodent.

Bianca: (Puts her hands up) Alright, your majesty, if you wish to leave, you may.

The Mouseking: (Faces Bianca) Huh?

Bianca: You're a mouse. You don't need doors, you can make your own exit, anytime and anywhere you wish. I won't stop you, your majesty.

The young girl pointed under her bedside bureau.

Bianca: That seems to be a good gnawing spot, your majesty. So by all means, (Bows) leave.

The mouse quietly stared at the wall, at his clasped paw on his chest and back to the face of the bowing, smiling girl.

The Mouseking: (Waves his paw down) Bah! No one tells the Mouseking when to leave! I'll leave when I decide!

Bianca: (Straightens up) So your majesty realizes that my bedroom is not a prison?

The Mouseking: Of course I know that… Hey! Why you… you… you tricked me!

The girl giggled and knelt down next to the flustered, large mouse.

Bianca: (Speaks softly) Please, no worries, your majesty. I am just showing you that you can trust me.

The mouse averted his gaze at the girl and turned his back on her while holding and staring down at his bent tail.

The Mouseking: (Mumbles) Trust means hurt.

Bianca: (Tilts her head) Apologies, what was that, your majesty?

The rodent's eyes went wide for a moment, he let go of his tail and he spoke up quickly as he took a step away from Bianca.

The Mouseking: (Stutters) What… I said was… was… I don't trust commoners!

Again, the child sighed and held her cheek, pondering.

* * *

><p><em>(Bianca remembered a comment to her from her Father…) Doctor Johnson: Well, a good thing he has his trusty nurse now, isn't it?<em>

* * *

><p>Bianca walked around the stubborn mouse so she was facing him again.<p>

Bianca: Your majesty, would you trust me… as a royal servant?

The mouse did not answer, but he was not ignoring her either. She was happy to get his attention.

Bianca: An officially dubbed royal servant is far more trustworthy than a mere commoner, your majesty.

The Mouseking's ears twitched in thought. He looked up and pointed at the awaiting girl. She expected to hear a 'Bah' or some ridiculous retort from the rodent, but instead; he took a step closer to the surprised child.

The Mouseking: Fine. I appoint you as my Royal Nurse… only until I'm strong and tough again, that is.

Bianca: (Smiles while she bows and curtsies) Thank you, your majesty. I will do my very best to mend you.

Bianca then gestured to her vanity desk.

Bianca: I've prepared your royal lunch your majesty. (Smiles) The sandwich contains several slices of tasty cheese.

The rodent hungrily grinned at that last word.

The Mouseking: Mm, cheese…

As he began to approach the vanity, Bianca knelt right by him again, holding a bottle and spoon.

The Mouseking: Blah! (Puts a paw up with protest) Oh, no! No more of that yucky syrup!

Now that the Mouseking was fully awake, he denied with taking any more medicine, despite the added honey, it was still bitter.

Bianca had a notion that this would come to this. She was prepared.

Bianca: May the Royal Nurse remind her king that the sooner you take the medicine, the sooner your majesty will be 'strong' and 'tough' again.

The mouse sighed, put his paw down, rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth. Bianca thanked him for taking it well… even though she had to look the other way as to not to laugh at his silly expressions from the potent aftertaste of the medicine.

He then resumed heading for the chair. But when the mouse reached it, he paused. Just that walking was a toll, and even the thought of climbing was strenuous.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) Bah, why am I kidding myself? I can't get up there…

Bianca: May I assist you, your majesty?

The girl knelt down and put out her hands. The Mouseking's pride dared not admit to the child he was weak. But he was feeling more hungry right now, so he nodded… fully this time.

Bianca smiled and gently picked up the big mouse and helped him to the chair. She lowered the plate for him to take the sandwich.

Bianca: Your tasty royal lunch, your majesty.

The Mouseking stared at the cheese filled bread and looked up intently at the confused child.

Bianca: Is something the matter, your majesty?

The Mouseking: You look like a girl I had encountered, that's all. (Takes the sandwich) You're dismissed while I feast.

The child nodded and walked to the door. She held the doorknob but turned and gazed back at the mouse again.

Bianca: I am honored that you can trust me as your Royal Nurse, your majesty. And I would be quite privilege to be trusted as your friend.

The child bowed while she curtsied with one hand as she still withheld the plate. Bianca headed downstairs… to oddly find her Father's blouse being sewn by Ms. Francis… that was still being worn by the stalling, good Doctor.

In Bianca's bedroom, the rodent held the sandwich, deep in thought.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) She looks like Clara, but is nothing like Clara… at all. She's… (Bites the sandwich) …right, this IS tasty!

And the enticing food made the King of Mice focus back to enjoying his royal lunch.


	10. A Royal Conversation

Chapter Ten: A Royal Conversation

While heading into the dining room, Doctor Johnson quietly reminded his animal loving daughter about spending more time, downstairs.

Bianca: (Speaks softly) I'm sorry, Father. I just want to make certain that he's-

Doctor Johnson: (Finishes softly) …safe. I know you do, Honeysuckle. (Looks to the kitchen) But it will be safer for everyone if you show Ms. Francis you are not so cooped up in your room.

The child nodded as the pair reached the table.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiling) How are… things going, by the way? (Helps her to her seat)

Bianca: Things are… much better and active now. (Sits down) Thank you, Father.

The Father's smile faded as he sat in the chair. He seemed troubled when his daughter safely mentioned that the rodent; a very large mouse was awake and aware. Bianca picked up on his concern for her and gave him an assured smile.

Bianca: (Speaks softly) No worries, Father. We have an understanding now.

Doctor Johnson knew his child has always had wondrous ways with animals; there was one experience where she displayed this gift to her parents years ago. The man's smile reappeared and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Not too many people, let alone a child, would keep a promise to themselves with nursing a mouse back to health.

Doctor Johnson: (Speaks softly) I am proud of you. Your heart is so committed with caring about the-

Ms. Francis: (Interrupts) Pardon? About the what, Doctor?

The housekeeper had walked in with dinner and the man wondered how she had heard their low range conversation and if the woman was part owl. Ms. Francis set herself down to dinner. She looked up at the two, whom had abruptly stopped talking and were not filling their plates.

Ms. Francis: (Putting food on her dish) Doctor Johnson, you were stating that  
>you were proud of Miss Bianca…<p>

Bianca scooped up some of the diced potatoes onto her plate and held the serving bowl to her motionless Father.

Bianca: (Clears her throat) Ah, Father…

Doctor Johnson: (Blinked) Oh... much obliged, Honeysuckle. Yes, Ms. Francis. I was telling Bianca on how proud I am of her.

Ms. Francis: (Cutting into her meal) I see. Do continue, Doctor… for she is caring about the…

The man looked back at the tense young girl filling his dish.

Doctor Johnson: Caring…about… the world. Yes, Bianca is such a compassionate caring child! She cares about everything that everyone is going through! Yes, you can't find anyone else as caring as my caring daughter… Ah... Honeysuckle... that is enough potatoes, thank you.

His daughter noticed she gave his plate half of the serving bowl's contents. She nodded and put the bowl down.

Bianca: Thank you, Father… for caring that... I love to care!

Both put their heads together, smiling wide. Ms. Francis had frozen with her cheeks puffed with food. Wide eyed, she swallowed and took a napkin and blotted her chin.

Ms. Francis: I believe you two have cabin fever. For your sakes, I anticipate for all this frost to dissipate quickly.

Bianca hid a small laugh at her Father who retained his silly smile and all resumed having dinner.

* * *

><p>When it was time for Bianca to go to her bedroom for the night, she quietly did so. But while the housekeeper was in the kitchen, the girl brought dinner for her awaiting furry and rather impatient patient; who had replaced his right paw on his covered chest with his left one.<p>

The Mouseking: (Right paw on his hip) Well, it's about time you showed up! Do you want your king to starve?

The polite girl bowed and curtsied with one hand. She looked down at the round mouse and smiled.

Bianca: I'm so sorry, your majesty. I will try to be more prompt with bringing your royal meals. But I must keep my presence around the house to protect you.

The Mouseking: Bah! The Mouseking doesn't need protection!

The girl didn't want to dispute with him, so she complied another way.

Bianca: Although it's not required, it helps your Royal Nurse feel of great importance with keeping the king safe… and helps motivate me with making your majesty well.

The rodent tapped a finger to his curved, overlap front incisors.

The Mouseking: Fine. If that'll make you make me better faster, then so be it.

The young girl smiled, quite pleased that he continues to agree with her; but if she knew the one true reason why the Mouseking was so eager to recover… she would not be so happy.

The mouse smells the stewed dinner and puts a paw up gesturing for the food. But to his disappointment, Bianca placed the plate and glass on her vanity desk. Before the annoyed rodent could protest with that action, Bianca took something out of her dress pocket… a new bandage.

Bianca: Pardon your majesty, but first thing's first. Your Royal Nurse needs to clean and redress your wound.

The girl brings a little basin which held fresh water and a little wash cloth to him, but the mouse turns away with both arms folded over his bandaged chest.

Bianca: But your majesty, I thought you wanted to get well quickly?

The Mouseking didn't respond and kept his back turned with his deformed tail wrapped around himself. For such a loud and large mouse, now he seemed so small and insecure to the child's eyes.

Like before, Bianca walked around the apprehensive rodent and knelt onto the floor in front of him.

Bianca: (Speaks softly) Please, your majesty…

He looked up at the smiling, young girl.

Bianca: …when have I done anything to upset you?

The mouse averted his gaze for a moment and uncoiled his tail.

The Mouseking: Well… I... I didn't give you permission first!

Bianca: (Bows her head) By all means, your majesty. Your Royal Nurse waits for your royal order.

Reluctantly, the Mouseking sighed and gave Bianca the command to wash and dress his wound in which his nurse carefully and gently did so.

Soon after, the mouse ate dinner along with a glass of milk that Bianca had warmed for him and the child helped the rodent into bed for the night. She then leaned a bed pillow in the back of the chair. The mouse twitched his black whiskers.

The Mouseking: Where will the Royal Nurse sleep?

Bianca paused and pointed to the chair.

Bianca: Right here, your majesty. I thought the king would want to rest alone since your majesty is feeling better.

The Mouseking: You thought wrong! I order the Royal Nurse to rest beside me!

The girl faced him, tilting her head. She didn't expect for that 'order'. She smiled sweetly at him.

Bianca: May I ask why, your majesty?

The Mouseking had a few flashes from his previous nightmare… from the cackling falling magician busts… to himself falling into the violent swishing slamming whirlpool shaped drawer. He briefly shivered.

The Mouseking: (Stammers) I, I… d-don't have to explain myself to a servant!

Bianca still smiling, simply nodded and she retired in the bed as well.

A few minutes past and the mouse looked like he was deep in thought. Before the young girl could ask if anything was troubling him, the Mouseking spoke first.

The Mouseking: Your king wants answers.

Bianca: (Sits up in bed) Oh, of course, your majesty.

The Mousking: Why does your Father call you Honeysuckle?

Being a rodent, the Mouseking could hear well than people ever could. Bianca looked at the questioning mouse. His curiosity about his Royal Nurse made her smile.

Bianca: My Father likes to call me that sometimes, your majesty.

The Mouseking: I believed that my Royal Nurse had a different name?

Bianca: I do, your majesty. But my Father also calls me Honeysuckle because my light hair reminds him of my Mother's yellow flowers that come up every spring.

The Mouseking: Is that loud mouthed woman I hear your Mother?

Bianca: (Giggles) Heaven's no, your majesty! That's Ms. Francis, our housekeeper.

Suddenly, the child's tone went from light to low sounding.

Bianca: My Mother became ill and passed away two years ago. My Father did everything he could for her… but we had more cherished time with her because of him being such a great Doctor.

Bianca's eyes noted at the rodent's healing chest and the mouse knew what she meant but he went to another question.

The Mouseking: Who is 'we'?

The child paused and realized what the mouse was inquiring.

Bianca: Just my Father and myself, your majesty. Ms. Francis wasn't here at the time. Does the king mind if I ask if your majesty has any brothers or sisters?

The mouse lowered his eyes.

The Mouseking: (Low tone) I don't… answer to nosey servants.

Bianca leaned over a bit towards him.

Bianca: (Whispers) No worries, your majesty, I don't have any either.

The Mouseking: But... I didn't tell you I was an only son?

Bianca: You're eyes told me, your majesty.

Confused, he tilted his head and twitched his whiskers again.

The Mouseking: Foolish nurse! How do eyeballs talk?

Bianca: (Giggles) One don't always need words to understand one another, your majesty. Mother explained that to me right before she…

The girl trailed off as she went back to thinking of her Mother and placed a hand on her chest.

Bianca: Father said Mother's heart was not well. (Sighs) I never thought that a heart like hers would ever stop beating.

Both the mouse and child went quiet. The rodent turned his head away.

The Mouseking: (Mutters) At least your Mother had a heart.

Bianca: Pardon, your majesty?

The Mouseking: (Stutters) I, I… uh… what else about your Mother?

The girl gave a small smile. The mouse's persona had greatly changed from the morning's outraged outbursts when he first woke up.

Bianca: My parents and I use to ride horses together, your majesty. It was our favorite past time. But I don't ride anymore.

Bianca crossed her arms. The Mouseking quizzically turned towards her for her to continue.

Bianca: (Closed her eyes) Last year, while Father and I were riding, my horse became frightened from a sudden thunder clap. The animal rode up and threw me pretty far. My knee was badly injured. That's why I won't go riding. Not that I dislike horses, your majesty. I adore animals; it's just that… I'm afraid now.

The child opened her eyes for her dismay, the rodent was chuckling.

The Mouseking: Ha! That's silly to be scared of horses!

Bianca: With all due respect, your majesty, but everyone has a fear of something.

The Mouseking: Not me! Nothing scares me!

Bianca put her hand on her cheek and couldn't help but give a small smirk.

Bianca: Alright, then your majesty will not mind if the Royal Nurse goes back to her chair… (Slowly lifts the covers and shifts her legs)

The mouse quickly flash-backed to his nightmare of him being slain and falling with the taunting familiar ornaments and he clasped his bandage and with his other paw, tugged onto Bianca's white nightgown.

The Mouseking: Hey! (Points) You… stay put! I didn't order you to leave!

Bianca: (Settles back down) No worries, your majesty. Your Royal Nurse will stay right by your side.

The Mouseking: Good. (Looks away) But this doesn't mean I'm a scaredy rat.

Bianca: (Smiles) I won't say you are and you're not, your majesty.

The young girl softly giggled. The mouse narrowed his pink eyes at first, taking the impression that she was laughing at him; but the child's gentle expression made that alleged thought quickly vanish.

Since the royal conversation appeared to be going smoothly, Bianca decided to be a little bold.

Bianca: May the Royal Nurse inquire her king about something that has been on her mind?

For reasons unexplained, the tired King of the Mice didn't feel like complaining about answering to servants; so with his head still facing the window he swayed his paw for her permission.

Bianca: What's your majesty's name?

The Mouseking arched an eyebrow while facing Bianca.

The Mouseking: What kind of foolish question is that? I'm the Mouseking of course!

Bianca: Of course you're the Mouseking, your majesty. But what did your parents call you before you became king?

For a brief moment, the exchange of words between the Mouseking and his Royal Nurse went uncomfortably silent and still, until the big mouse shrugged.

The Mouseking: Mother called me her stupid son. Besides worthless, Father didn't call me anything. At least Mother admitted I was her son.

In shock and sadness, Bianca gasped.

Bianca: Oh Gee! How dreadful! I advise your majesty to explain to your parents that my king deserves a respectful name.

The rodent closed his eyes, but he did so from the memories; not from wanting of sleep.

The Mouseking: I can't. They're dead. Father was swallowed by a palace cat and Mother was crushed by a fallen statue.

The tone in his voice sounded neither sad nor regretful. Bianca put her hand out to him.

Bianca: I'm terribly sorry, your majesty.

The mouse's ears twitched and he quickly faced the girl laughing; making her withdraw her hand.

The Mouseking: (Scoffs) Well… I'm not sorry! I say... good riddance! (Resumes laughing)

Although the young girl didn't care for the Mouseking's harsh parents; she didn't care for their son's mocking either. Nonetheless, they still were his parents after all.

Bianca: Your majesty, please. That's disrespectful.

The royal rodent's laughter was quickly cut as he grew angry; but not towards his Royal Nurse.

The Mouseking: (Sits up) Disrespectful? (Shouts) DISRESPECTFUL?!

Bianca: (Wide-eyed and whispers) Your majesty, please!

The child put out her hands and lowered them, reminding the mouse to keep his voice down. Luckily, his outburst was ceased before it traveled to the first floor of the house. The rodent sighed… so did Bianca.

The Mouseking: Father ignored me and Mother hated every choice I made. No matter what I said or did was never good enough for Momzie. (Held his right ear) She pulled me down to yell in my ear all the time.

Bianca's light-sky eyes resembled shimmering pools as she listened to the mental and physical angst of the Mouseking. Without thinking, she patted his back to comfort him and this time, he allowed it.

Bianca: Is that why your majesty's ear is split?

The mouse had his eyelids squinted tight and he nodded his bowed head.

Upset, Bianca placed a hand near her mouth.

Bianca: Your majesty (Sniffs) Do you mind if your Royal Nurse asks if your Mother… hurt you a lot?

The rodent was soundless. His mind was reliving the moments when the Mousequeen was insulting, poking, kicking and especially slapping him. He silently laid himself back down, staring at the ceiling. The child leaned over.

Bianca: (Asks softly) Your majesty..?

The Mouseking: (Talks low) I really… hated those gloves.

Bianca wiped her eyes with her nightgown's sleeve for she could barely see from her tears. The kind girl couldn't take hearing and seeing the mouse so tormented... so dejected.

Bianca: (Sadly speaks) Excuse me, your majesty, for what I must do!

The Mouseking: Huh?

Before the mouse could react, Bianca hugged him. She held him so closely that the Mouseking could hear her heartbeat.

The Mouseking: Royal Nurse? What are you-?

Bianca: (Gently interrupts and whispers) Those mice never deserved a special son like you, your majesty. I for one am quite proud to be at the aid of such a 'smart' and 'worthy' king.

The stunned rodent did nothing but blink. Before this girl, he was only called insults so he convinced himself the affronts were flattery. The Mouseking was quite baffled for he was never embraced or given any compliments in his life. Now someone did not fear him. This was all so strangely different… but nice.

The comforted mouse still being held like one of the child's cherished plush bears, gazed at Bianca.

The Mouseking: (Sleepy) Tomorrow, you'll continue to be my Royal Nurse. But tonight… you're...

Bianca: I am what, you majesty?

The Mouseking: (Yawns) My…

The King of the Mice became quiet as the warm milk finally taken its toll. The young girl smiled.

Bianca: (Whispers) You're my friend mine too. Good night, your majesty.

And the child, who loved to care, rubbed the mouse's torn, tan ear, shifted her head in her pillow, and fell asleep as well.


	11. Titling Royalty

Chapter Eleven: Titling Royalty

Early the next morning, the Mouseking awoke in the bed. Being surrounded in its warm softness and with the full meals, he had never felt so well rested. When he stretched his arms, he realized that his chest did not hurt. If the mouse wasn't wearing the bandage, he would have forgotten the wound was even there. The rodent grinned, thinking he would become stronger than ever; thanks to his Royal Nurse who was already up.

Bianca was sitting in her vanity chair that she had placed by the window. The girl had just finished braiding her hair. She put a violet ribbon to her lips before tying the end of her braid. The Mouseking rose up and walked near the edge of the bed without holding the left side of his chest, as Bianca was staring deeply through the frosted glass pane.

The Mouseking: Royal Nurse, your king is hungry.

The young girl who was always so willing to oblige, for the first time, did not respond at all. The mouse folded his arms in annoyance

The Mouseking: (Clears his throat) I said… your king is… (Notes she is not listening) Royal Nurse..? Hey nurse!

Bianca shook her head for a second and faced the awaiting rodent.

Bianca: Oh! my apologies, your majesty! I was somewhere else.

The Mouseking: Foolis-… Uh… silly girl! You didn't go anywhere!

The child gave a small smile, but not from the mouse not understanding what she meant, but rather that he refrained from calling her foolish.

Bianca: I mean I was not paying attention. Sorry again, your majesty. I was just trying to understand. (Stares back at the window)

The rodent's hunger for breakfast was soon overcome by his curiosity.

The Mouseking: (Squints eyes at the window) What are you looking at?

Bianca: At the home of my Aunt and Uncle; the place where I had found your majesty… in a dust bin.

The mouse recognized the house that the sad child was referring to. His mouth went agape. After a long pause, Bianca continued.

Bianca: (Sighed) I just can't comprehend why my sweet Uncle Carl would do such a thing. And it upsets me even more to wonder if my Aunt and cousins knew, too. I've always thought that my cousin Clara, was as fond of animals as I.

The Mouseking's pink eyes went from wide from shock, to narrowed red with fury. His paws were tightly clenched into fists.

The Mouseking: (Thinking and growling) So… that's why my Royal Nurse looks like that sneaky girl! They're related! And that sneak's Father tossed me… the Mouseking… in the trash?! No one gets away with disgracing the Mouseking! NO ONE!

The big mouse's heightening growls grabbed the attention of Bianca's ears and she quickly went over to the distressed rodent. She saw the mouse's bent tail swishing like an agitated snake. The girl folded her hands, worried for him.

Bianca: (Concerned) Your majesty, do you know my relatives? Do you know how or… _who_ injured my king's tail?

The mouse's eyebrows arched in surprise at those queries. Bianca rubbed his back which helped calm his growls and tail, but not his anger.

Bianca: (Speaks softly) I know the king is not required to answer all his servant's questions, but perhaps telling your Royal Nurse what happened would help… your majesty.

Still clenching his fists, the Mouseking turned his face away from the worried girl. In the far back of the royal rodent's mind, he actually wanted to tell Bianca on how Clara and her enchanted Nutcracker doll ruined all of his plans. But he dared not. For if his nurse found out that he wanted retribution at her own cousin, she may halt with tending to his recovery, and he wanted to be in tip top condition for his revenge.

The mouse took a deep breath to relax and looked back at the caring child.

The Mouseking: I… I'm not sure. (Shrugged) One minute I was doing my… kingly mission, then the next thing I know… I woke up here.

Bianca was a little relieved. She couldn't bear to think that her favorite cousin was rudely indifferent to animals; never less a talking, sovereign one.

Bianca: So your majesty is frustrated from not recalling what happened?

Without even a glance, the mouse's lowered head gave a small nod.

Bianca: Please, no worries, your majesty. It's just as well that you can't remember. Too much stress isn't good for my king's recovery. (Smiles) Pardon me, your majesty, while I prep your royal breakfast. (Puts chair next to vanity)

The Mouseking watched his reliable Royal Nurse bow and curtsy and leave for his morning meal. Subconsciously, the rodent felt his bandaged. He looked at his clasped paw.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) I don't know why… my chest hurts again.

But it wasn't the stitched wound that was bothering the Mouseking... it was his once sealed away conscience, reminding him that he hid the truth… from her.

* * *

><p>Being so early, Ms. Francis and Doctor Johnson were still sleeping in their quarters, so Bianca quietly made breakfast and brought it to the very intrigued mouse; whose mind and belly was now focused on the scent of the warm, fruit-filled food.<p>

The Mouseking: (Sniffs the air) Mm, what are they?

Bianca: (Bows) Crepes, your majesty. My Father's favorite. I hope my king's palate likes them as well. I dusted them with confections' sugar. We are out of cheese so I hope your majesty doesn't mind that I wrapped the crepes around strawberries instead…

The Mouseking: (Slowly climbs onto the chair) Oh, stop talking already and gim-me! Gim-me!

Bianca smiled widely at the excited mouse marching in place on the seat. She was pleased he was improving and getting around on his own. Plus, she was amused of his child-like eagerness when food was involved. She giggled but softly, as not to awaken her Father and housekeeper.

Bianca: (Clears her throat) Yes, your majesty. Here is your royal breakfast. (Softly giggles) Please be still, your majesty. My hands are full so I won't be able to catch you if you fall this time.

While the rodent was enjoying breakfast, Bianca was contemplating about something. This thought came to her mind ever since the sorrowful conversation she had with the Mouseking, last night. She sat on the bed and waited for him to finish the last bit of the thin, sweet pancakes to announce her idea.

Bianca: Your majesty, may I inquire something that would be of great interest to you?

The rodent was in a better mood since his appetite was appeased. He patted his beige belly and gestured his paw, holding a strawberry half for her to go on. The young girl stood up, took a step closer and bowed for him.

Bianca: Your majesty, would you permit your Royal Nurse to suggest a title for the king?

The Mouseking was caught off guard from this request; the strawberry falling out of his paw and back onto the plate. He brushed the powdered sugar from him and stood up.

The Mouseking: Uh… the Mouseking doesn't take suggestions from servants.

The girl put her hand over her cheek and thought. She leaned over to the stubborn rodent.

Bianca: (Speaks softly) Well then, your majesty… May your _friend _recommend a name?

The mouse wondered at her. That was the second time this girl referred… that word… or was it the third time? And did he mention that word to her last night, too? Or did he dream that he did..? He couldn't recall since he was so sleepy that evening…

There was a long pause. The child knew he was deciding and she patiently waited for his answer. The mouse then motioned his opened paw in the air. Bianca smiled.

Bianca: _King Arthur_. (Goes to her cabinet) My Mother use to read a book to me all about him. He was my favorite king.

The mouse gave a soft growl while raising a black eyebrow.

The Mouseking: You're… 'favorite' king?

Bianca brought over to him the book and giggled.

Bianca: 'Was' my favorite; before I was graced by the King of Mice's presence, of course.

The Mousking: Hah! Of course!

The Mouseking cautiously climbed from the chair and up to its vanity desk, and Bianca removed the empty dish and sat down. She paused and blinked… Did her majesty give his servant his seat? She smiled towards him, again he arched an eyebrow.

The Mouseking: Huh? What?

Bianca: (Smiling) Oh, nothing. No worries, your majesty.

The young girl opened the book showing the interested rodent about her _former-favorite_ monarch.

Bianca: You see, your majesty, not only King Arthur was a _strong_ ruler, but was also a _tough _knight. He fought bravely for what he believed in and was respected by all his subjects and feared by all his enemies.

The Mouseking admired the battle illustrations and everyone praising the powerful leader. He put his limbs up and flexed his large arms.

The Mouseking: (Proudly) Just like me!

Bianca giggled and held up the opened book.

Bianca: Yes, your majesty. Just like you.

The child leaned to the vanity and happily retrieved the remaining strawberry half from the empty plate and held the sweeten fruit up for the mouse.

Bianca: Your strawberry, King Arthur.

The King of Mice tapped his pointy front incisors for a moment but then, gave his nurse a nod as he accepted the last of his royal breakfast… and his new name.

Bianca's smile could not become any prouder; for she just had titled royalty.


	12. A Special Reminder

Chapter Twelve: A Special Reminder

That afternoon, the Mouseking was standing on the top book shelf of Bianca's tall cabinet, testing his strength by picking up the thickest books. The grunting large mouse stresses a little, but manages to hold several big books one by one over his head, and throw them to the other side of the bedroom's floor. He took a proud deep breath; he was quite impressed with himself with his fast results of getting better.

The rodent climbed down to the last shelf where the stuff bears were displayed. The mouse stared intently at one wearing a red vest. He held it by its neck; the rodent's mind changed the furry face of the white toy with button nose and glass eyes; to a wooden one with black hair, rosy cheeks, cork nose, and blue painted eyes… the Nutcracker Prince.

With a grunted snarl, he gave it a hard kick, sending the toy across the room till it hit the large window and fell to the wooden floor. The Mouseking narrowed his eyes at the window; set at one particularly large home in the not too far off distance… the home of Clara; the one who protected his arch foe who had maimed him badly… twice.

The rodent chortled to himself while visualizing his enemies cowering before him, right before HE gives the final strike.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) Ha! Just you wait, Nutcracker. I'll smash you till your bits aren't even good enough for kindling! I'll have my revenge soon… (Rubs his tail) …very soon.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Bianca was in the kitchen prepping lunch for her not-so-innocent patient. When she noted the housekeeper going upstairs with a feather duster... the child dropped the bread.

Bianca: (Gasps) Oh Gee!

She knew exactly where the woman was headed…

Frantic, Bianca lifted the hem of her purple dress and rushed up the stairs… just before the housekeeper reached the girl's bedroom door.

Bianca: (Loud) GOOD AFTERNOON, MS. FRANCIS! MAY I ASK IF I CAN HELP YOU WITH ANY CHORES TODAY?!

The housekeeper jumped in place and turned around disconcerted. In the bedroom, the royal rodent was just as startled; he almost lost his balance on the shelf when he was about to test kick another stuff bear.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) I don't know why the Royal Nurse is talking so loud. But now I know why nobody says: Quiet as a person.

Ms. Francis huffed in annoyance with her hand over her dark blouse.

Ms. Francis: (Sighs) Gracious, Miss Bianca! Young ladies should make themselves known properly! (Puts her hand down) As for your inquiry, there is no need for assistance, Miss Bianca. I am only attending my duteous calling of dusting your sleep chamber… and to see if there is any need for straightening out of orderly items.

Bianca stepped in front of her door and as hard as she tried, the girl could not bring herself to smile.

Ms. Francis: I realize you desire more responsibility, which is quite practical for a child's proper path to adult hood. But I feel your 'mentor' should approve your tasks firsthand.

Bianca blinked. Her Father trying to keep the housekeeper unaware of the mouse has been effective; but at a cost. The poor young girl now had two issues she was dealing with: Preventing the pompous woman with seeing the large talking rodent… and having Ms. Francis as a role model.

Bianca: (Loud) ALRIGHT, MS. FRANCIS! SO YOU WISH TO COME IN MY ROOM?! ...RIGHT NOW?!

The mouse turned his head at that indicated alert in that question.

Ms. Francis: Yes, Miss Bianca and PLEASE lower your tone!

The woman took the door's handle, but the child stayed in place. Ms. Francis' brown eyes squinted with impatience.

Ms. Francis: (Sternly) Miss Bianca Stahlbaum! Be respectful of your elders and move aside promptly!

Bianca knew whenever the housekeeper called her by her full name, that there was no way of changing Ms. Francis' persistence. So reluctantly, the girl stepped away from her door and the pesky stout woman walked into the bedroom…

Nervous, Bianca's eyelids were tight shut and she clenched her teeth as she followed Ms. Francis; hoping she could somehow explain things to lighten the woman's perspective of the mouse... Or at least... prevent the screaming.

Bianca: (Pleading) Ms. Francis, please let me explain-

Ms. Francis: (Interrupts) Explain what, Miss Bianca?

The young girl held her breath and opened her eyes… to find that the Mouseking was not in view. Bianca exhaled with relief.

Bianca: (Thinking) Thank goodness the king understood my warning. But… where did he go?

The housekeeper brushed her fingers over the bedside bureau and rubbed her fingertips.

Ms. Francis: You are performing a decent chore with keeping things dust free, Miss Bianca. (Looks down at the floor) And your tidying is… mediocre. When you are done playing and reading, I greatly advise you return your things back to their proper places, please.

Bianca smiled and nodded quickly as Ms. Francis picked up the thrown bear and placed it with the other stuff toys on the cabinet. But the child's smile dropped instantly when she spotted the one and only Mouseking blending himself behind the bears! And to make matters worse, the housekeeper stayed right by the cabinet; putting the books back on the top shelf. Being short, the woman was standing on her shoes' tips while struggling to reach the top ledge; her hand leaning on the bears' shelf.

The tensed girl put out her hands to display she could help, but the independent woman just shook her head.

Ms. Francis: (Grunting) Thank you, Miss Bianca… but there is no need… I am fully capable of this task.

Bianca swallowed as she peered at the big mouse, who had other thoughts on his mind.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) Bah! This is ridiculous! Hiding from a mere maid! But if my nurse says this maid will stop me from getting better… But still… if I only had my sword…

Bianca in a complete, silent panic watched Ms. Francis straining with the last book which was the largest one; her hand going further in with the toys and... near the mouse.

Bianca: (Thinking) Oh, please don't bite her, your majesty!

The Mouseking: (Thinking and resisting) Oh, I really want to bite her right now!

Through the window pane, the child saw her Father walking towards the house.

Bianca waited for a brief moment but not too long… she just did not want to wait and see if the woman could feel the difference between a toy animal and a real one.

Bianca: (Loud) THANK YOU, MS. FRANCIS! FOR APPROVING THAT I AM CLEANING MY 'BEDROOM' CORRECTLY!

Ms. Francis: (Startled and holds her ear) Miss Bianca! It is improper for a young lady to shout!

But this time, the hidden meaning of this remark was for Doctor Johnson. He had just finished shoveling snow to clear a path for the house and was in the dining room, rewarding his work with a little wine. Luckily, the man heard his daughter's plea for help. His eyes widen with dread.

Doctor Johnson: (Thinking) Ms. Francis is in the room… with the mouse..? Oh Gee…

Quickly thinking, he tipped his glass.

Doctor Johnson: (Loud) OH DEAR, I HAVE SPILLED SOME WINE ON THE GOOD TABLE CLOTH! WORRY NOT MS. FRANCIS! I WILL BLOT IT WITH… MY 'HANDKERCHIEF'!

This truly got the well-ordered housekeeper's direct attention. The woman stomped to the open bedroom door.

Ms. Francis: (Shouts) GRACIOUS NO, DOCTOR JOHNSON! BLOTTING IT ALL OVER WILL MAKE THE WINE STAIN EVEN FURTHER!

Bianca put her hand to her mouth and couldn't help but smile this time.

Bianca: Is it improper for a mature lady to shout too, Ms. Francis?

The housekeeper thought her ears were deceiving her as she swore she had heard one of the stuff bears sniggering; but she was too unraveled at her employer destroying her immaculate work of the house.

Ignoring the young girl's question, Ms. Francis closed the bedroom door brusquely; which caused the last and largest book that she placed back to tilt off the shelf… and fall right below the almost unsuspecting mouse.

The Mouseking: Huh?

WHACK!

The Mouseking: (Shouts) AHH! MY TAIL! My TA-!

Bianca quickly covered the agonizing mouse's mouth as she lifted the heavy book off of his pain stricken tail.

Ms. Francis was half way down the spiral stairs when she paused and turned her head at the brief shriek… but…

Doctor Johnson: (Loud) OH, MS. FRANCIS! I BELIEVE THE SPOT IS DRIPPING!

Ms. Francis: (Sighs) Gracious, how much wine did you spill, Doctor!

The agitated housekeeper rushed downstairs.

In Bianca's bedroom, the child apologized, removed her hand from the Mouseking and helped him down to the floor.

Bianca: (Concerned) Your majesty! Are you alright?!

But the angry rodent's growls override the young girl's worries.

The Mouseking: That's it! No more hurting the royal tail! (Marches furiously towards the door) She'll pay for this! I'll make sure of it!

Bianca: Please, do wait and listen to your Royal Nurse, King Arthur.

The mouse turned towards the pleading girl. Whether it was the tone of her voice or hearing his royal decreed name pronounced; nonetheless he did stop for her.

Bianca: Ms. Francis didn't make the book fall on you on purpose. It was an accident, your majesty.

The rodent remained upset and held up his battered brown tail.

The Mouseking: But… it's her fault!

Bianca: (Shrugged) Accidents cannot always be prevented, your majesty. Besides, this may not have happened if none of the books were on the floor to begin with.

But the young girl stopped trying to explain as the Mouseking's depressed eyes were set upon his badly misshaped tail. The mouse sadly sighed and averted his sights from the crooked appendage and towards Bianca's sympathetic face.

The Mouseking: (Sorrowful and lifts his tail) Look at this! It hurts to just… (Closes eyes) look at my tail anymore...

Bianca: (Sympathetically) Oh, King Arthur…

The child tilted her cheek into her hand, pondering, and then gave a gentle smile. She knelt down in front of the mouse and put out an opened hand near his paws that were still clasping his tail. The Mouseking took a step back and let his tail go behind him and shook his head quickly.

Bianca: (Gently) Remember, your majesty can trust the Royal Nurse. When have I done anything to upset you?

The unsure mouse fidgeted his traumatized tail again. He learned to endure his nurse treating him and soon discovered that the caring child's caresses were actually quite pleasant. But this was different. This was… his tail…

…his precious, precious tail.

The girl still kept her hand out, smiling softly; her gaze retelling the Mouseking that eyes tell more than words ever could. His tensed arms relaxed a bit.

Bianca: (Softy) No worries, King Arthur.

The mouse took a deep breath. He then cautiously placed his tail in the girl's open palm and she lightly closed her hand.

Bianca: Would my king grant a servant's simple request by turning around and closing his eyes, please?

The Mouseking: (Arches eyebrow) Why?

Bianca: (Smiles) Please have faith in your Royal Nurse, your majesty.

The mouse was apprehensive, but still turned his back and covered his eyes. He began to lower one of his paws from his face…

Bianca: (Giggles) Uh, ah! Please, no peeking, your majesty.

So after a minute which seemed like an eon to the edgy rodent…

Bianca: Alright, your majesty may look now.

The Mouseking turned back around, lowered both paws and blinked a few times at the sight before him. His tail remained how he left it; in Bianca's hand. But now something was very different. He let out a small gasp in surprise. The part where his tail was crooked was wrapped in a violet bow. The mouse realized that Bianca had taken the ribbon from her hair.

The stunned mouse held his tail again. The child, still smiling felt the end of her ribbon-less braid.

Bianca: This ribbon was my Mother's. But I think she would be quite honored for it to be adorned by a great king, (Bows her head) by the great King Arthur.

Although the royal rodent could now look at his tail without pitying himself; he was never so confused in his entire life.

The Mouseking: But… why? This ribbon won't fix anything.

Bianca: Are you certain of that, your majesty?

The girl put her hand out again, and the mouse felt more at ease and slid his tail in her palm. She closed her hand once more.

Bianca: May I ask your majesty if it still hurts inside?

The Mouseking: (Pauses) Yeah, a little. But I told you, this ribbon won't fix my tail.

Bianca: (Shakes her head) Not your tail, your majesty. Does it still hurt..?

The child pointed to his chest.

Bianca: …in here?

The mouse rubbed his bandaged chest, held up his tail again and pondered.

The Mouseking: Actually, it doesn't hurt that much in either place now.

Bianca: (Smiles) Your Royal Nurse is happy to hear that, your majesty.

The rodent scratched the back of his head, his confusion and fears faded and his face softened.

The Mouseking: No one has… ever given me anything… ever.

Bianca: (Softly) Remember, I'm not no one, I'm someone. And so are you, King Arthur.

A slight smile crept upon the Mouseking's beige mouth. But he quickly shook off that emotion and pointed at the kind-hearted girl, because he was not use to feeling appreciated.

The Mouseking: (Stuttering) Is, is… is this some sort of-of spell? I hate spells! Nothing but trouble!

With his tail still in her hand, Bianca carefully lied on the floor with her elbows holding her half up so she was at the mouse's eye level for a change; calming the guarded rodent.

Bianca: The ribbon is not magical, your majesty. But it is a special reminder for you.

The Mouseking: (Tilts head) A reminder, for what?

The child opened her hand and the mouse pawed his tail again staring intently for her answer.

Bianca: That someone (Points to herself) knows that King Arthur (Points to him) is _special _too.

The Mouseking tightened his eyelids as he let go of his tail and rubbed his face.

Bianca: (Concerned) Is your majesty alright?

The Mouseking still had his eyes closed but waved his paw in the air.

The Mouseking: I'm… feeling faint cause the Royal Nurse hasn't brought me my royal lunch yet!

Bianca: (Stands up) Oh Gee! Sincerest apologies, your majesty! No worries; I'll return with your royal meal promptly.

The girl made sure the mouse was okay, bowed and curtsied and left for the kitchen.

When Bianca closed the bedroom door, the Mouseking felt and admired his ribbon trimmed tail.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) She thinks I'm… _special_.

When the King of Mice finally opened his eyes, a small droplet fell and dotted the little satin gift.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Check out an illustration for this chapter in my gallery on DeviantArt (GDeNofa) or simply put the search in for: The Mouseking's Tale: A Special Reminder <em>


	13. Of Mice n' Badgers

Chapter Thirteen: Of Mice n' Badgers

That evening, Bianca knocked at her Father's office door. The good Doctor rose from his desk chair to invite her in. Since he avoided going into the child's bedroom so the always-around housekeeper did not follow him in, his daughter happily gave him an update on the mouse; that the rodent was moving better with hardly any pain what so ever.

Doctor Johnson: Well, that is quite a good report! It's quite remarkable how quickly your patient is recovering, Nurse Honeysuckle.

Bianca: (Giggles and strokes her braid) All thanks to you, Father. And he is no ordinary mouse.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiles) Well, that is because I placed him into the care of such an extraordinary nurse.

The Father's eyes trailed down and noticed Bianca's light long braid was bare. It was not like his daughter to not be wearing the trimming tribute of her Mother.

Doctor Johnson: Bianca? Where's your ribbon? Have you lost it? Do you wish for me to help you look about for it?

The young girl looked at the end of her braid and smiled.

Bianca: No worries, Father. It's not lost. I gave it to King Arthur.

Doctor: Johnson: (Quizzically) King... Arthur?

Bianca: The Mouseking. (Proudly) He didn't have his own name like you and I, so I suggested a title for the King of Mice and he accepted it. His majesty seemed to need Mother's ribbon more than I. Do you think she would have approved?

Her Father became quiet and scratched his mustache briefly and folded his arms. His daughter knew this meant something was on his mind.

Bianca: Father..?

Doctor Johnson: (Sighs and gets up from the chair) Please have a seat, Honeysuckle.

The confused child did as her Father requested and looked up at the tall, composed man leaning back into his desk.

Doctor Johnson: Bianca, do you remember Hiram?

The girl averted her eyes while narrowing them in deep thought. She then looked back up at Doctor Johnson and shrugged.

Doctor Johnson: Quite alright, you were very young so let me help you. You had just turned five when your Mother and I took you to Grandfather's farm. You have always loved animals so Grandfather thought it would be a nice Birthday gift to allow you to care for one of them while we took Holiday there… (Laughs) You put the idea in his head since you had begged him numerous times! So Grandfather took the hint and said you could pick out any animal from inside the barn… as long as it was small enough for you to carry, of course.

Bianca eyes went wide with memory.

Bianca: (Smiles) Oh, now I remember Hiram!

The man shook his lowered head.

Doctor Johnson: (Laughs lightly) Yes… Hiram. So when you came out of the barn, we were all astounded when you returned to us holding a badger! At first we were all worried the wild animal would scratch you with trying to get away… but there he stayed, cradled in your arms like Clara's kitten. Your Grandfather and I tried to explain that the badger wasn't a barn animal, and do you remember what you asked us?

Bianca: (Nods) That… the badger was small, was in the barn and an animal… so… isn't he a small, barn animal?

Doctor Johnson: (Nods and smiles) You have always had a connection with all creatures, Honeysuckle. You even noticed the badger's leg was injured. That was probably why he was hiding in the barn. So you asked me to fix him up… (Scratches his temple) Hmm, why does that sound so familiar..?

Bianca: (Lightly stern) Father..!

Doctor Johnson: Right… Back to the badger; well, with the help of your wonderful Mother's confidence and persuasion, we supervised as you cared for… Hiram, as you dubbed the little growly thing… although he was always silent with you… But anyway, you fed him, watched over him, until he was back on all four claws again. And with a bittersweet farewell, you let Hiram return to the forest.

Bianca remained quiet and the tall man leaned over and gently held her shoulders.

Doctor Johnson: The point of the story is… you know what must happen to… King Arthur once he is well. Like the badger, the mouse is used to being free; not cooped up in a room all the time. Don't you think he wants to be with other mice like him?

The child pondered for a moment on the un-naturally large, talking, royal rodent.

Bianca: But I don't think there are other mice like him in the entire world, Father.

Doctor Johnson shook his head and rubbed Bianca's arms.

Doctor Johnson: See, this is what worries me, Honeysuckle. This is why I didn't favor the idea of you naming the badger either. It makes it harder to let them go. But in the end you must… let 'him' go.

Her Father knelt down by her.

Doctor Johnson: We have to think with reason as well, Bianca. After New Year's Day, you will be returning to school, me with my practice… so we won't always be around to prevent Ms. Francis from finding… King Arthur. (Sighs) If she ever found out, she would surely tell the whole village and that would not be good for my reputation as a respected Doctor. Not that I have anything against mice… but unfortunately, most people do despise them; regardless of mice being of royalty or not. But that's how the world is I'm afraid.

Bianca stayed silent, twirling her braid tip. Earlier, the Mouseking boosted about reclaiming his regal heritage back along with his mighty army. She would never keep the mouse against his will nor did she never have intentions to do so. Nonetheless through past experiences, the child disliked saying farewell; despite it being needed or inevitable. But with her Father's correct concern and reminding her about Hiram; she knew she had to do what was right for everyone; for both people and mice.

Still kneeling, the Doctor took his child's hands.

Doctor Johnson: So… are we understood?

Bianca: (Pauses and gives a small nod) Understood, Father. King Arthur will return to his mousey kingdom once he is completely better. (Softly smiles) He is the King of Mice after all.

Her Father gave an assured smile and patted his daughter's knee.

Doctor Johnson: (Stands up) Well, keep up the good work (Bows) Royal Nurse.

Bianca: (Tilts her head) Father! How did you know King Arthur calls me that?

Doctor Johnson: Oh, just a hunch. You know, with him being the King of Mice and all. (Puts a hand near his mouth and whispers) But personally, I prefer Nurse Honeysuckle.

Bianca feeling lighter in spirit, warmly hugged her Father and the pleasant man escorted her out of his office. Doctor Johnson closed the door and paused with his hand on the door's latch.

Doctor Johnson: (Chuckles) King Arthur… King of Mice… (Shakes his head) …such an vivid, inventive imagination!

Doctor Johnson returned to his seat and resumed going over his files. For even on vacation, the good Doctor made certain that his patients were recovering… whether furless or not.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: The name of the badger was a tribute to Julie Riley's fan fiction name for the Mouseking: A Mouseking's Desire. It has some mature content but a great read!<em>


	14. A Royal Tour

Chapter Fourteen: A Royal Tour

Bianca woke up very early the next morning. She had been thinking about what her Father said to her yesterday, about the Mouseking staying in her bedroom all the time. The young girl had an idea and was happy to see that the mouse too, had awakened early.

The King of Mice was standing on the large windowsill. He was quiet and still. The only thing moving in a precise rhythm was his ribbon trimmed tail, his pink eyes staring intently out the iced pane. The big regal rodent looked like he was contemplating… as she was yesterday morning. Bianca wondered on what his exact thoughts were, but she wanted to put out her idea to him before the opportunity was for not… Fortunately for the Mouseking, she did not inquire on what was going on in that vengeful mind of his.

Bianca: (Clears her throat and speaks softly) Good morning, King Arthur.

The two toned brown mouse blinked and came out of his world. He turned towards the child as she put on slippers and got out of bed.

Bianca: Did your majesty slept well.

The mouse looked at the gentle girl with quiet awe. Ever since Bianca gave him her Mother's ribbon, he began to have a very high amount of mixed emotions; feelings he had never dealt with. Before this girl; contempt and malice towards others was his life. All his subjects feared him, but why not this servant? Why not his Royal Nurse? Maybe she was not just another fearful and blind servant; but rather a true and willing frien-…

Bianca: (Concerned) Is the king alright? I hope your majesty had a good rest?

The mouse shook his head while coming out of his thoughts; which he was kind of relieved as his judgments were becoming bothersome. Judgments..? Why in the world was he thinking of _that_ word!

The Mouseking: (Turns around and stammers) Uh… Yes, yes… Uh… your king demands breakfast!

Bianca: (Bows and curtsies) Yes of course, your majesty. May your Royal Nurse inquire if the king would like to accompany her?

The Mouseking: Huh?

Bianca: So you may view the house on where your Royal Nurse resides, your majesty.

The Mouseking: (Scoffs) Bah! (Turns towards the window)

The mouse's pose was resolute but his face said otherwise; his eyes darted along the bottom sill. For he may be the Mouseking, he still was a curious mouse by nature… just a very big, stubborn one.

The Mouseking: (Turns around) Will there be breakfast?

Bianca: (Smiles) Certainly, right after the royal tour, your majesty.

The Mouseking: How about… during the tour?

Bianca's smiled widened. She found the mouse's tone childishly cute whenever he asked about food.

Bianca: (Bows and curtsies) Whatever your majesty's wishes. (Puts out her hand) Shall the Royal Nurse escort her king?

The Mouseking jumped down from the window's ledge and nodded at his nurse's accepted request. They went through the bedroom door, but Bianca paused and excused herself. She went back in for a moment and joined the mouse again, who looked up at the girl with question.

Bianca: (Speaks softly) Just performing safety measures, your majesty.

The mouse and the child walked in the hall upstairs. Bianca was worried he could not keep up with her and thought of taking a slow pace. But she was impressed on how quickly he was moving and soon she had to walk a swifter stride just to keep up with him.

Of course they did not go into the bedrooms since Doctor Johnson and Ms. Francis were still sleeping. As the pair went by one of the chambers, they could hear the housekeeper raucously snoring.

The Mouseking: (Pauses) Do you… have a bear in there?

Bianca clamped her mouth from letting out a laugh. The girl shook her head and put a finger to her lips to politely remind the Mouseking to be quiet as a… well, you know.

Bianca offered to help the mouse down the spiral stairs, but with his usual 'Bah' and paw up in defiance, he went down himself. The child was amazed on how strong and independent this recovering rodent was… she figured he had to be… since there was no one else there for him before… before her.

The two walked through the rooms. The house was bright even without any lamps; just the mere dawn light alone enhanced the illumination of the home. The house was beautiful and well put together. Although the residence was not extravagant as Clara's, it was still large, especially if one observing was a rodent.

The Mouseking and his Royal Nurse came into the pallor. From a previous experience, the wide mouse gave a guarded glimpse towards the tall grandfather clock, but he was mutely relieved that this timepiece appeared non-enchanted.

The two stopped walking when they came to the Christmas tree. The Spruce looked young, for it was not nearly as tall as Carl and Ingrid's tree, but it made up for its height in width, full of branches. It was wonderfully decorated with candles, bells, beaded tassels, glass balls, and gingerbread cookies that Bianca made herself.

At first, the young girl thought the Mouseking was admiring the tree. But in reality, he was remembering that nightly Christmas battle; when he and the Nutcracker Prince clashed swords.

A quick flashback fused with his past nightmare made the mouse clasp his chest and look away from the Holiday tree. Bianca of course, noticed his distress.

Bianca: (Concerned) King Arthur? Is there anything the matter?

The child's serene voice helped calm the anguished mouse. But being bent with keeping his past to himself, the rodent would not admit anything to jeopardize his revenge. The Mouseking looked up and pointed to his nurse.

The Mouseking: What the matter is… is that I haven't had my breakfast yet!

Bianca: I'm sorry, your majesty. (Looks at the tree) Would the king like a sweet treat for his royal breakfast?

The young girl gestured to the cutely iced gingerbread cookies. The Mouseking gave a grin and licked his mouth. Alongside cheese, the big weighty mouse had a sweet tooth; hence the reason he was so quickly fooled by Clara's offering of chocolates.

Bianca smiled when she saw the mouse's hungry, happy expression and she went closer towards the tree.

It was then, the Mouseking noticed something different about the splendid Spruce. The mouse pondered while twitching his whiskers.

The Mouseking: This isn't like other Christmas trees.

Bianca: (Points at a pot) This tree has its roots your majesty. My Mother never liked the idea of throwing our Christmas trees away afterwards. So Father and I kept the tradition and plant them around our house every New Year's in her honor. (Softly giggles) Our yard will look like a forest someday.

The mouse was still puzzled. That wasn't what he was remarking on. Despite the tree being fully decorated with all sorts of trimmings and tassels, he of all mice realized a type of certain décor amiss…

The Mouseking: There are no _dolls _on this tree…

Bianca's hand stopped reaching for one of the cookies. Indeed he was right. Usually toy figures are stringed along with other ornaments, but here, they were absent. Even the gingerbread were shaped like toy bears and candy canes. Not a single doll shaped design was in view.

Bianca: (Pauses) You are correct, your majesty. My Father respects my wishes and we omit toy soldiers and ballerinas.

The curious mouse arched a thick eyebrow as he walked up to the child.

The Mouseking: Why?

Bianca picked off a gingerbread bear.

Bianca: (Sighs) To help refresh my king's memory… I… don't like dolls.

The mouse gave a small smirk. The uneasy girl pushed strands of unbraided hair behind an ear and hid her neck between her shoulders.

Bianca: (Stammers) I…I never liked dolls, your majesty. I just… They're just… (Shivers) Where ever I turn, their creepy eyes seem to follow me!

The Mouseking gave a low contented chuckle. He enjoyed the kindred hatred that he and his Royal Nurse shared; concerning dolls.

The confused girl folded her arms and raised a light eyebrow at the rodent who was covering his mouth to try to stop himself from sniggering… which was useless.

Bianca: (Tilts her head) May the Royal Nurse ask why your majesty finds amusement in her disliking of fake, little people?

The chucking mouse went silent with wide eyes. That was all he had to hear. He burst out in laughs as he bent over, holding his belly. The child became startled from the loud sounds; not from the amused mouse, but from the heavy footsteps coming from upstairs. Only _she_ could make such noticeable stomps.

Bianca: (Gasps) Oh Gee! (Puts cookie in her night gown's pocket) Pardon me, your majesty!

Not wanting to be seen, Bianca picked up the laughing rodent. She put her finger to her lips again to compose him. All the rooms were open. Where could she take him? Her Father's office, of course! That room had a door that actually locked. Father would understand. She ran to the office door and took the door handle… which was locked.

Bianca: (Thinking) DOUBLE GEE!

Bianca listened intently. She could hear the stomps… they were in fact coming from her bedroom. Bianca carrying the mouse, crept up the stairs. Her door was open a jar and she was right… Ms. Francis had awoken early to continue her mission with tidying the child's room. It was quick thinking that Bianca covered her big pillow to replicate her sleeping so Ms. Francis would not see her out of bed so early. It worked well and yet despite with trying not to awaken… Bianca, the housekeeper couldn't be nimble; she was even loud at being quiet.

The Mouseking, still amused from his nurse's doll comments tugged at Bianca's nightgown sleeve.

The Mouseking: (Snickering) Is… there… a basement or… an attic?

The girl smiled. Good idea! Rodents were notorious hiders. No basement… but…

Quickly, Bianca went down the hall and started jumping up in the air. Being tall for her age, she managed to pull the tassel to the attic's folding ladder down and carefully climbed the ladder with one hand, her other around the chortling Mouseking.

In the attic, she placed the mouse down and as she quietly pulled up the ladder, the King of Mice let out another laugh, holding his face.

The Mouseking: Ha! Fake, little people! AH-HA-HA!

Bianca: (Whispers) Shh! King Arthur, please… Shhh!

The two voices were muffled silent as the attic door latched closed while Ms. Francis busily attended to Bianca's bedroom.

Ms. Francis: (Thinking) This will demonstrate to the slumbering young lady that I am wholly capable of accomplishing tasks. Miss Bianca will realize that I will always be on top of all things in this residence!

And full of herself, the completely unaware housekeeper dusted the bed side bureau and  
>walked past the pillow-shaped… false, slumbering, young lady.<p> 


	15. Blades and Birthdays

Chapter Fifteen: Blades and Birthdays

Bianca sat on the old wooden flooring of the attic as she took a deep breath, relieved that she and the mouse were able to stay out of the sights of Ms. Francis. The Mouseking took a big sigh as well, but for a different reason, he needed to catch his breath from laughing. The child gave a half smile while patiently wiggling her fingers in her crossed arms.

Bianca: Is your majesty finished?

The mouse was leaning into his knees. He put a paw up in the air and was about to say something, but… he shook his head and started chuckling again.

Bianca: (Palms her forehead) King Arthur…

The girl wished he would get his bearings back. She then quickly blinked; for Bianca knew what always got the Mouseking's attention.

Bianca: Ahem… your royal breakfast, your majesty.

The snickering rodent's ears twitched. He saw the child take out the gingerbread bear from her night gown's pocket. She was right… that stopped his snickers. She held the cookie in front of him in which the mouse eagerly grabbed. Just when he was going to take a bite of the sweet treat, the young girl looked at him sheepishly, feeling a little chagrin.

Bianca: (Rubs her arm) I hope you don't find your Royal Nurse silly, your majesty. I know my dislike of dolls is rather… irrational.

The mouse was really hungry, but what his nurse said caused him to pause with the cookie near his open mouth. He lowered his gingered breakfast and faced Bianca.

The Mouseking: (Scoffs) No! Dolls are silly! I was laughing at them, not at you.

Bianca felt better and smiled. For the Mouseking unknowingly told her that he did have more respect for his Royal Nurse; alongside with disliking dolls could be completely rational after all.

The child watched the mouse as he began to munch on the cookie-shaped bear. While the Mouseking brushed off some crumbs from his chest, something caught the eye of his devoted Royal Nurse.

Bianca: Your majesty, your bandage appears to have loosened.

The Mouseking: (Looks at his chest) I was scratching. Bah! I hate being itchy! (Resumes eating)

His wound was itchy? Bianca knew what that meant. She smiled happily at him. The rodent looked up at her with his mouth full of gingerbread.

The Mouseking: (Muffled) What?

Bianca: Is your majesty itchy now?

The Mouseking felt his chest briefly and shook his head.

Bianca: May your Royal Nurse check your wound, your majesty?

His injury wasn't sore in the slightest, so the Mouseking had no qualms with his nurse attending to it. He nodded and the girl began to unwind the bandage.

The Mouseking: (Sighs) Can't you use a lighter wrap?

Bianca: (Looks at his chest) No worries, your majesty. (Points to a mirror)

The rodent put the half eaten cookie down and walked towards an old dressing mirror. He raised his black eyebrows as he was happily startled to find that his wound had completely healed. The sutures that Doctor Johnson used were also absent from the mouse's nails. Bianca walked behind him and gazed at his reflection with him.

Bianca: There's no more need for bandages, your majesty.

The Mouseking: (Glances at Bianca) Or yucky medicine?

Bianca: (Giggles and nods) No more yucky medicine for the king. (Looks closer) I cannot even see a scar… It's amazing!

The girl was simply astonished. Even the Mouseking was impressed on how he was recovering in mere days. Perhaps his Mother being a sorceress had played a role in his extraordinary fast recovery. But that never came across the haughty mouse's mind for a second.

The Mouseking: (Proudly) That's because I'm amazing!

As the big mouse made a kingly pose in the mirror, Bianca tilted her cheek into her hand thinking, and got an idea.

The Mouseking: I think I may know of something the king would take a fancy to.

Bianca walked past many stored treasured items and heirlooms until she reached a box that was concealed in the corner of the attic. She picked it up, blew off the dust and brought it near the still posing mouse, who turned around when the child placed the mystery item on the floor.

The Mouseking: What's in it?

Bianca: In the box, your majesty, is a sword.

The Mouseking: (Excited) A sword?!

Bianca: Yes, your majesty. (Pauses) It goes with…

Before the young girl could finish, the eager mouse removed the container's lid and gasped from what he found inside.

Bianca: (Averts her eyes) …that.

Ironically, the sword was being held by a large nutcracker doll. The Mouseking's grin turned into a sneer as his narrowed eyes gleamed pink with excited malice. But after thoroughly observation, he concluded that this was not the one he wanted… and loathed.

The girl could have sworn she heard the mouse growl not to mention his eyes glowing briefly; in which they did so whenever the Mouseking thought of a particularly certain toy solider. She took the rest of the cookie and gestured it, in hopes it would pacify him. The aggravated mouse sighed and snatched the limbless gingerbread bear. And here, Bianca always thought that she really didn't like dolls.

Bianca: (Concerned) Your majesty? King Arthur?

The Mouseking took another long cold stare at the brightly painted and bearded figure. Then after a snort of hot air, he abruptly bit the bear's head clean off; which made the startled child place her hand to her own neck as the mouse chewed and swallowed.

Bianca: My, you do hate dolls… don't you, your majesty?

The mouse glanced at the girl and glared back at the nutcracker. He blew a crumb out from between his teeth, flicking the doll.

The Mouseking: (Heavy tone) You have no idea…

As the vexed rodent finished the last of the cookie, the girl shrugged.

Bianca: Then perhaps I better… remove the sword for the king.

Bianca grimaced as she bent down and slowly put her hand to the wooden doll's right arm and raised the limb up for the sword. The grip was tight but she managed to free the toy soldier's weapon.

But as soon as she did, the movement caused the nutcracker's mouth to quickly creak open. Bianca gasped, stood up and kicked the box, making it and its nonliving occupant slide across the attic floor, hitting the wall. The mouse looked up at the tensed child and smirked. Bianca's negative responses towards dolls always lightened the Mouseking's anger.

The Mouseking: Ha! Nice kick.

Bianca: (Shudders) It… always looks like it's going to bite me with that wide mouth!

The mouse closed his eyes and sniggered again. At first she was going ask for him not to laugh, but she realized that the King of Mice had just given his royal servant a little praise. Besides, her sudden reaction was rather amusing.

Bianca: (Giggles) Thank you, your majesty.

Before the Mouseking's low chuckles turned into loud give-away laughs, Bianca bent down and presented the sword to him.

Bianca: (Bows her head) I believe this sword will suit my king well. It is a big size.

The Mouseking: (Takes the sword) Just like me.

Bianca: (Smiles and nods) Just like you, your majesty.

The Mouseking holds up the shimmering silver and brass sword. It was far more regal than his own royal weapon that was lost in the waters below Gingerbread Castle. He grinned when he thought of putting this new blade to use.

Bianca: (Shrugs) Your Royal Nurse only wishes there was a crown for your majesty. Maybe there is something stored away here that resembles one.

The royal rodent rubbed a finger down the sword's blade, judging its sharpness.

The Mouseking: (Shook his head) No need for that. Soon, I'll get my crown back when I use this mighty sword to go rally an even mightier army!

The girl nodded quietly in agreement. The mouse thought that her brief smile looked sort of sad, but how can a smile be sad? And why did he suddenly feel undecided? Bah! He shook it off. These stupid emotions were even stranger than that eye-patch wearing magician!

Bianca stared at the nutcracker across from them.

Bianca: I wish Ms. Francis understood that the nutcracker doesn't do any good for me. But at least some good came out of it; since your majesty acquired a mighty sword.

The Mouseking gave a deep chuckle as he lightly tapped the shiny, silver blade in his brown paw.

The Mouseking: I can take care of my Royal Nurse's problem… right now!

And wielding the sword high, he aimed it towards the odd-looking solider; figuring it would be… practice for him.

The Mouseking: I'll shave him into wood shavings! (Walks towards the doll)

Bianca put a hand in front of the big mouse.

Bianca: Thank you, King Arthur, but I must be polite about the nutcracker… no matter how... horrible it is.

The mouse smirked at that statement and the girl continued.

Bianca: You see, your majesty, that nutcracker was a birthday gift. So it's only courteous that I keep it. I just hope that Ms. Francis is more considerate next year. (Smiles) I am sure the king is granted many grand gifts.

The Mouseking: Huh?

Bianca: Birthday presents, your majesty.

The rodent averted his eyes.

The Mouseking: (Pauses) I don't get birthday presents.

Bianca: (Surprised) What? Why ever not, your majesty?

The Mouseking: (Shrugs) Cause... I don't know about my birthday.

Bianca: (Stammers) That's… How..? How… can that be true, your majesty?! How can you…

The Mouseking: (Finishes) Forget? Ha! How can I forget something that I don't know?

The girl knelt down from his solemn and yet rhetorical remark.

The Mouseking: (Shakes his head and turns around) Father wasn't around when I was born and Momzie never told me which day was my birthday.

The sadden mouse hunched over and stared at the floor with his ribbon trimmed tail wrapped around him. He sniffed a few times and the sympathizing girl was going to pat his back, but the rodent suddenly turned around and stood up straight.

The Mouseking: Bah! (Paws on his hips) King Arthur doesn't need to be told about his birthday! I'm the Mouseking!

Despite that arrogant pose, the sad tone of the mouse's voice sounded not too convincing. Bianca leaned her cheek into her hand once again and once again, the child brainstormed.

Bianca: That's it, your majesty!

The Mouseking: Yes… Huh? That's what?

Bianca: (Puts out her hands towards him) You're the Mouseking! King Arthur can declare any day to be his birthday!

The mouse was intrigued. He tapped a finger on his overlapped incisors.

The Mouseking: Hmm…

Bianca: Every year, your majesty can receive many royal presents from all your many subjects and… be given a birthday cake.

The mouse nodded quickly… she had him at cake…

The Mouseking: Yes, I will pick a day that suits the Mouseking… How about now?!

The way he asked sounded like an excited child in which always made Bianca giggle. She smiled at him happily; it was sweet that the king wanted his nurse's opinion. She thought for a moment and gazed at the awaiting, impatient rodent.

Bianca: (Smiles) May your Royal Nurse suggest tomorrow your majesty? New Year's Day is a memorable day; perfect for an important king.

The Mouseking nodded and raised his sword.

The Mouseking: I decree that tomorrow is the birthday of King Arthur!

Bianca: (Smiles) So it shall be your majesty.

The child stands up, bows and curtsies and tells him that she will return for him later. But he is somewhat incoherent as the King of Mice is back at the mirror practicing sword moves. Shaking her head, Bianca smiles as she preps the attic's ladder.

But right before she was going to leave, she noticed that after the mouse was done mock wielding, he absentmindedly placed the sword by his left side and it clanked to the wooden floor.

The Mouseking: (Rubs his face) Bah!

He forgot that he no longer had a belt in which he use to carry his sword and strap around his tunic in which was gone from him as well.

Bianca grinned quickly… no need to ponder for this one.

The girl opened the attic floor door just a jar. No signs of her. She slowly slid the ladder back down and quickly but quietly climbed down.

Once Bianca's slippers touched hall's floor, she began to push the ladder back up… but there was a problem… The ladder was…

Bianca: (Thinking) Stuck!

The nervous girl couldn't get the old ladder to fold back up properly… proper-ly… that word made her think of a certain housekeeper that would wonder why the attic is open…

Bianca: (Thinking) Perhaps if I just pull at it a bit, I can reset it somehow. (Wiggles ladder and thinking) Come one… Come on! Please work!

Bianca shook the ladder as quietly as she could… but she wasn't as silent as she thought…

Behind the concentrating child, a pair of hands was placed upon her shoulders.

Bianca: (Gasps) Oh Gee!

Voice: (Laughs) Now my hands are not that rough, are they?

Bianca: (Turns around and sighs) Father!

Doctor Johnson: (Glances up) So… I take it that my Honeysuckle isn't merely pretending to be a fire-man, pardon, fire-girl.

Bianca: (Whispers) King Arthur is residing in the attic until Ms. Francis is done cleaning my room.

Her Father wiggled the ladder and he managed to unravel and raise it back up and close the attic flap.

Doctor Johnson: (Chuckles lightly) I do hope King Arthur is not gnawing on anything up there, well… excluding your hide-away gift from Ms. Francis, of course.

His daughter shook her head and explained about convincing the housekeeper that a blanket covered pillow was her. Her father couldn't help but laugh at that idea.

Bianca: Father, was it wrong to trick Ms. Francis? I hope that was not considered lying.

Doctor Johnson: (Clears his throat) Of course not, Honeysuckle. There is nothing wrong with a harmless little lark. You made a pillow-shaped Bianca… (Chuckles) Brilliant.

Bianca: Do you think Ms. Francis would find it funny too, Father?

Doctor Johnson: Well, I would say…

Ms. Francis: (Calls out) Gracious! What is this? Oh where is that young lady!

Doctor Johnson: …she might find it amusing when your Grandfather's pigs sprout wings…

The Father whispers to his daughter, she nods and goes into his bedroom. Ms. Francis steps out in front of Bianca's bedroom looking quite huffed… more so than usual. She sees her employer giving her, his usual calm and charming smile as he walks through the elongated hall towards her.

Ms. Francis: Doctor Johnson, Miss Bianca is absent from her bed chamber!

Doctor Johnson: Well Ms. Francis, that's what happens when people wake up in the morning.

Ms. Francis: It is improperly too early for jests, Doctor.

Doctor Johnson glanced movement; behind the peeved housekeeper.

Doctor Johnson: Nonsense Ms. Francis, it's never too early for a little lark.

The woman was far from even cracking a smile as she holds up the pillow.

Ms. Francis: Doctor Johnson Stahlbaum.

Doctor Johnson: (Thinking) Uh oh, full name applied.

Ms. Francis: Your daughter left this pillow in her place of bedding in attempt to hoodwink me!

The tall Doctor walked up and looked down at the stout woman and gave her a concern smile.

Doctor Johnson: Ms. Francis, I believe you might be working a bit too hard.

Doctor Johnson and Ms. Francis went into Bianca's bedroom. The woman's mouth went agape when she stared wide eyed at the young girl sitting up in her bed stretching.

Ms. Francis: (Stutters) But… but the child was, was… the, the bed was… was…

Bianca: (Yawns) Good morning everyone. (Looks at housekeeper) Thank you for locating my pillow, Ms. Francis. (Smiles) Could you excuse me so I may get dressed, please?

Doctor Johnson: Of course, Honeysuckle. We will meet you down for breakfast.

Ms. Francis: (Stutters) But… But… The young lady... This, this… this pillow wasn't…

Bianca: I thought stammering was improper, Ms. Francis?

The man placed a hand on the confused woman's back.

Doctor Johnson: Perhaps this is a sign to take my daughter's request of letting her tidy her bedroom a bit more… properly, which will help with giving you fewer tasks, Ms. Francis.

And the man gently coaxed the befuddled housekeeper out of the smiling child's room and winked at his daughter.

Doctor Johnson: (Whispers) Like I said… never too early for a little lark.

The man wiggled his brown mustache. The young girl giggled at her Father and he closed the door.

Quickly, Bianca got dressed and braided her hair for she hadn't forgotten about her royal mission. She went downstairs and slipped out the back door to the dust bin. She brushed the snow off the lid and took a deep breath.

Bianca: (Thinking) Please, let it be in here.

The hopeful child lifted the cold tin bin's cover, peered inside and smiled with relief.


	16. Stress with Dresses

Chapter Sixteen: Stress with Dresses

Bianca finished breakfast first, excused herself from the kitchen table, and as she walked by the Christmas tree, she plucked a candy cane shaped gingerbread cookie from one of the Spruce's branches.

The girl quietly went to retrieve the King of Mice from the attic. Once they climbed back down, Bianca closed the door without any faults. With always the chance of the ladder getting jammed again, she didn't want to risk the mouse being seen by the over-orderly housekeeper; so she convinced the rodent to go back in her room… with the help of another iced cookie of course. Ms. Francis had ceased with cleaning the child's bedroom; for after the pillow-Bianca incident, the older woman concluded with Doctor Johnson about trying not to over exert with housework.

Throughout the day, Bianca was back and forth in her room quickly and more briefly. She still fed the Mouseking and checked in on him, but the girl seemed preoccupied. This was not to the royal rodent's liking.

The irritated mouse stood on the vanity chair while twirling his new sword. He watched Bianca go to her closet to take out a dress, shoes and what appeared to be a little wooden chest.

The Mouseking: (Arches an eyebrow) What is the Royal Nurse doing?

The young girl paused briefly and bowed only, since her hands were full she could not curtsy.

Bianca: I am most sorry, your majesty, but I cannot explain nor delay my royal duty right now.

The Mouseking: As my Royal Nurse, your duty is to attend to me! And I want to know what you're doing… now!

Bianca: Apologies, but please understand that I am doing this obligation for your majesty. (Smiles) No worries, King Arthur. I promise I will clarify things at a later time.

The mouse was disappointed that Bianca would not explain herself. Normally when the Mouseking felt this way, he simply would point his sword and demand orders from an unwilling servant. But despite his displeasure of his nurse, he compelled himself from directing his weapon towards her and also stopped himself from demanding an order… he wanted to, but the rodent could not fathom for the life of him on why he choose not to.

The girl paused when she reached the door. She turned towards the bed and went to place the collected items on the blanket

The Mouseking: Well, well, well. Have you come to your senses?

From within the small chest, Bianca carefully slipped out a long, thin material with seamed numbers and lines, and went up to the mouse.

Bianca: May the Royal Nurse take your majesty's measurements?

The Mouseking wondered at that request but then grinned proudly.

The Mouseking: To see how much stronger I am?

The child just smiled sweetly.

The big mouse laid down his sword and Bianca knew that granted permission for her to measure. The mouse stood with his large arms fully apart from each other as the girl gently used the measuring cloth around his limbs. Bianca was murmuring numbers as she wrapped the narrow numbered cloth around his beige belly. It was a little challenging to measure since the chuckling mouse could not help himself from fidgeting.

Bianca also giggled to herself. His squeaky snickers sounded so silly. The child felt like tickling the ticklish, husky mouse for fun, but she had to stay focus on her little quest. Not to mention alarming Ms. Francis if the Mouseking went into a full blown belly laugh.

The Mouseking: (Chuckling) So, did I get any tougher?

Bianca: (Puts measuring cloth in dress pocket) From my best memory of when the king first arrived here, it seems your majesty is one forth larger…

The Mouseking grinned as he proudly put his paws on his hips.

Bianca: …in the stomach.

The rodent's smug smile dropped and his eyes widened.

The Mouseking: Hey! You… (Glances down at himself) you measured wrong!

Bianca: (Smiles and shrugged) King Arthur does fancy my cheese chowder. I'll return. (Bows and curtsies) Excuse me, your majesty. (Walks to the door)

As the girl gathered the things she placed on the bed, the mouse thought for a moment and jumped off the chair.

The Mouseking: Isn't the Royal Nurse going to finish showing her king the rest of her house? Royal Nurse?

But to the mouse's dismay, Bianca had already closed the door behind her.

The Mouseking: Bah! (Picks up the sword)

The annoyed rodent put the sword in front of him and leaned his paws into the handle, huffing loudly; for his busy nurse had unintentionally left her king feeling ignored.

Downstairs, Bianca took her coat from the rack by the door and headed to her Father's office. She smiled when the handle moved for her this time. The large desk and the quietness of the room would be ideal for her plans since this once use to be the study. Plus, it also locked; which would prevent any meddling housekeepers… speaking of which…

Ms. Francis: Miss Bianca?

The young girl was startled, but yet she was not surprised.

Bianca: (Turns around) Good afternoon, Ms. Francis.

The woman walked over and eyed the child's arms holding the folded coat and dress, shoes and the wooden chest.

Ms. Francis: Why does the young lady have this attire and her Mother's needlecraft kit?

Bianca: (Pauses) I… am doing modifications to my dress. It is one of my favorites that my Mother had made for me, Ms. Francis.

The housekeeper was silent, staring quite long. So long it made the child uncomfortable and she had to avert her eyes. Bianca wondered what she would tell Ms. Francis about the shoes till the round woman put her hands on her hips.

Ms. Francis: I realize now on what is taking place, Miss Bianca.

Bianca: (Nervous) You..? You do, Ms. Francis?

Ms. Francis: Young lady, my ebony hair may have slight silver lining, but I remain sharp as I was in my prime… I know precisely what you are doing…

The stressed girl held her breath…

Ms. Francis: You wish to wear this purplish attire to your cousins' New Year celebration tomorrow!

Bianca exhaled deeply. Ms. Francis took the dress and shook it out, giving it a once over.

Ms. Francis: The seams seem to need a touch up, but I fear it would be for whatnot; since you appear to have outgrown this timeworn dress. A proper growing lady needs apparel that is properly more appropriate… I know! You should wear one of the dresses I recently purchased for you! The green one with the frills! Or perhaps the orange attire with the pink buttons and lace! There is the topaz dress…

While forcibly smiling, the girl slightly winced at those outfit choices. Girls love to wear pretty dresses and Bianca was no exception. But the ones that Ms. Francis always brought home were more frills and laces than dresses! The primped woman always wore gray toned clothes while at home, but when it came to parties; her ideal colors have always been flashier than most eyes can ever handle.

As Ms. Francis went on with overly designed dresses, Doctor Johnson was coming to go in his office. He jerked midway when he saw the two standing by the door. Bianca did a side glance at her Father who put a finger to his mouth as to not aware the babbling housekeeper he was behind her…

Ms. Francis: (Hands the dress to Bianca) I discern that you adore purple pigments being your Mother's preferred hue, but you wear so many of them. It is time for change. Change is proper development for growing, young ladies…

The man twitched his mustache in worried thought and pointed above him to where Bianca's room was.

Doctor Johnson: (Silently moves his mouth) _Mouse?_

The stressed girl understood the voiceless inquiry and gave a fast nod.

Ms. Francis: …you need proper female direction. Therefore, I will assist with selecting your dress, Ms. Bianca. Come; let us review the selections within your closet.

The housekeeper took Bianca's hand and began to travel near the stairs… The child turned her sights towards her Father who was wide eyed as she was.

Bianca & Doctor Johnson: (Thinking) Oh Gee…

Instantly without second thoughts, Doctor Johnson rushed right in front of the startled woman.

Ms. Francis: Gracious, Doctor! You must halt these faulty sudden approaches. It is quite unprop-

Doctor Johnson: (Gently interrupts) Pardon me, Ms. Francis. I am just anticipating for my brother's gathering tomorrow. Are you excited as well?

Ms. Francis: I am looking forward to the festivities, Doctor. But please stand aside so your daughter and I may reach her wardrobe.

Doctor Johnson smiled but still did not step away from the bottom stairs.

Ms. Francis: (Taps her shoe) Doctor…

Doctor Johnson: So... Ms. Francis… (Pauses) Um… what dress will you be wearing tomorrow?

Ms. Francis: (Wide-eyed) Doctor?

The surprised housekeeper let go of Bianca's hand. The girl tilted her head blinking quizzically at her poor Father; who was wishing that question wasn't the only thing he could come up with to stall Ms. Francis from going into the recovery room of the mouse.

Bianca: (Silently moves her mouth) _What?_

Doctor Johnson: (Shrugs and silently moves his mouth) _I don't know!  
><em>  
>The older woman put her hand to a chubby blushing cheek.<p>

Ms. Francis: (Shyly) Doctor Johnson… (Gasped excitedly) Gracious! I have dis-remembered to collect my gown from the tailors! I must retrieve it before the tailor closes!

She looked up pleadingly at the tall, good Doctor. He hesitated but relinquished a courteous smile.

Doctor Johnson: Shall… I accompany you; to prevent from slipping on any ice, Ms. Francis.

Ms. Francis: Yes, you may, Doctor. While we are at the shops, I must observe for any holiday specials! I believe there were some spectacular feathered hats displayed in one of the windows…

The man just nodded in agreement. His excited, rambling employee went to collect her coat for their traveling to the stores. The enthusiastic woman had completely forgotten about aiding Bianca's dress choice… much to the child's relief and much to the stress of Doctor Johnson who gave his daughter a small strained smirk.

Doctor Johnson: (Whispers to Bianca) King Arthur owes me…

Bianca: (Kisses his cheek) Thank you, Father.

Doctor Johnson returned her kiss and met the awaiting housekeeper by the front door.

* * *

><p>That New Year's eve, Ms. Francis was in her room trying on her dress, grunting and wishing the tailor had let the waist out more.<p>

Doctor Johnson stood in the pallor, watching the ticking hands on the clock which was centered on the fireplace mantle. The man gave a slight smile as his hand felt the cameo of his beloved wife. He looked above the fireplace and admired Bianca's painting in which she made soon after their loss.

His daughter was an advanced artist for her youth; she captured the beauty of her Mother quite well. From the lovely woman's bright green eyes to her braided bunted hair that was lighter than Bianca's. The girl's Father was so proud on how she coped with the death of her Mother. While the loss of a parent would have most children weep until their eyes were too dry to cry; Bianca's love expressed her tears through art.

The man sat in a chair by the hearth and placed the small brooch in his blouse pocket. He gazed at the beautiful image and like last year, blew a kiss towards the portrait for the second time.

Doctor Johnson: (Softly) Happy New Year, Greta… and thank you.

Although he was sad during the arrival of the New Year; he also felt more blessed… for the birth of his daughter.

Doctor Johnson dozily put his head back and drifted off. He was a peaceful man that preferred to stay at home. Besides… spending the whole afternoon in the village shops carrying parcels for Ms. Francis was extremely exhausting.

Upstairs, Bianca carried something as she went into her room. The girl was quite tired but yet excited. But her smile slowly faded when she didn't see any whiskers or tail of the Mouseking.

Bianca: (Worried) Your majesty? I'm sorry I have been absent frequently. Please allow your Royal Nurse to explain…

Clasping a gift box to her chest, the child listened intently for any signs or sounds of the King of Mice, but the bedroom remained silently solemn. The only other thing moving than her was the bed lamp's flickering flame.

Bianca: Your majesty..? King Arthur..?


	17. A King's Resolution

Chapter Seventeen: A King's Resolution

Bianca sighed and reluctantly walked to her closet. She opened its door to place the gift box; what she would do with it now, the disappointed child did not know.

Bianca: (Thinking) I wish I could have given him this before…

Her thoughts trailed off as something made her quickly close the mirrored door. For in its reflection, standing on her bed was…

Bianca: (Happily turns around) King Arthur!

The girl glanced at the parcel she was holding and quickly held it behind her.

Bianca: I didn't know that your majesty was still here. (Looks around) May I ask on where did the king come from?

The Mouseking: Ha! I was under your nose the whole time. I'm a mouse. Just because you don't see me, doesn't mean I'm not around.

The child didn't have to inquire the King of Mice on why he hid himself from her. Bianca bowed her head, apologetically.

Bianca: Again, I'm truly sorry for my frequent absence, your majesty.

The Mouseking nodded his head; folding his arms while air tapping his sword.

The Mouseking: Well..? Is the Royal Nurse going to stop ignoring her king and start paying more attention me?

The young girl smiled gently as she walked up to the arrogant, grinning rodent and sat on the bed.

Bianca: (Assuring) King Arthur, that is far from the truth. Your Royal Nurse was not ignoring you. I _never _stopped caring about you.

This sweet rebuttal caused the mouse's smug smile and stance to fall quickly. He sat on the bed besides Bianca, placing the sword next to him; still taking that response in. The girl tilted her head at the quiet rodent; her light-sky eyes gazing gently.

Bianca: Are you alright, your majesty?

The Mouseking did not reply to her concerning question because he was noticing the child's arms were oddly positioned. He twitched his black whiskers curiously.

The Mouseking: (Arches an eyebrow) Why are your hands behind your back?

Whenever the mouse leaned to the side to see, Bianca swayed; blocking his view every time.

The Mouseking: (Pointing) You… you have something there!

Bianca: (Glances over shoulder and grins) Maybe I do… your majesty.

The Mouseking: (Scratches head) Huh? What kind of answer is that? Either you have something or you don't!

The child looked at the bedroom's wall clock and smiled at the muddled mouse who stood back up while swishing his ribbon trimmed, brown tail.

The Mouseking: (Anxiously) You better not be finally trying to trick me!

Bianca: Of course not, your majesty… When have I done anything to upset you?

That familiar query once again calmed and assured the royal rodent and he sat back down.

The Mouseking: So… why the secret, huh? Let me see!

Bianca: (Glances at the clock) Please do wait, your majesty.

The Mouseking: Why?

Bianca: (Glances at the clock) Just two more minutes, your majesty.

The Mouseking: (Rolls his eyes) Bah! What's the big deal between right now and two minutes?

Bianca: A very big difference, your majesty.

The anticipating mouse was baffled. How are a couple of minutes largely differing from now? He watched the girl turn her head; for she couldn't use a hand to cover her yawning mouth.

Bianca: Pardon me, your majesty.

The Mouseking: (Shakes his head) I believe the Royal Nurse needs to get some sleep.

Bianca: True, your majesty. And may I say that the king must be honored to have patience.

The mouse and child paused at each other for a moment.

The Mouseking: (Raises an eyebrow) Was… that flattery or sarcasm?

Bianca: (Rubs her eyes and shrugs) Apologies, your majesty. I'm quite tired that I don't even know right now.

The Mouseking: Oh, just… show me what you have already!

Bianca: (Glances at the clock) Almost… Please wait just a tad more, your majesty.

The Mouseking: (Groans) Isn't that what I've been doing? King Arthur shouldn't have to…

Bianca: (Gently interrupts) Shh… Your majesty, please listen.

The cantankerous mouse heard the little wall clock chime twelve times. It was midnight… New Year's; which also meant of another recently decreed celebration…

The young girl revealed the brightly decorated gift box; holding it in front of the wide eyed surprised mouse.

Bianca: (Bows her head) Happy Birthday, King Arthur.

The excited rodent couldn't help but give a big opened smile as he hopped on the bed.

The Mouseking: (High tone) Birthday present! Birthday present! Gim-me! Gim-me!

Bianca softly giggled at the big mouse's youthful, joyous voice. He took the gift, untied the bow and tossed the lid with eager paws.

Inside the box to the Mouseking's delight was a newly crafted velvet tunic and satin cape. The cape was attached to the tunic by a pair of brass buttons. The attire's design was similar to that of his previous garb; but the material was very good quality and the hemming was superb. Bianca's Mother was a wonderful seamstress and she had taught her daughter well. And even though the child could not yet create human size clothing; for the time being, she was talented at creating outfits for her stuff bears… and stuff bear sized mice.

Bianca: I made them from my favorite dress and from the hood of my coat. I hope it fits the king well. I was able to recover your majesty's garments for design reference. They were quite tattered so that is why I required your majesty's measurements. (Stretches) I hope this helps the king realize on why his nurse had been so occupied.

The Mouseking was indifferent to his nurse's explanation. He was far too focused on his gift. He lifted the purple tunic out of the box for a better look. On the left side of the chest area was a capital 'A' embroidered with such shiny gold colored thread that the emblem almost appeared lit up.

Bianca: (Points to the sewn letter) To help remember your majesty's name, King Arthur.

Also in the container, the mouse pulled out a belt that matched the crimson cape perfectly.

Bianca: That was hard to craft. I hope the belt fits the king comfortably… and also that Ms. Francis doesn't realize one of my shoes is missing.

Quickly, the Mouseking dressed himself and grabbed his sword.

Bianca: I hope King Arthur is pleased.

The mouse jumped down, climbed onto the chair and leapt to the vanity's desk to look at himself in its mirror. The young girl smiled proudly as he was dramatically posing and lifting the cape.

Bianca: (Softly giggles) I will take that as King Arthur is very pleased.

The Mouseking rested his new sword into the sturdy strap and once again, posed.

The weary but happy girl removed her shoes and brought in her legs under the blanket while still admiring the elated, pompous mouse.

Bianca: You look most majestic, your majesty.

The Mouseking: (Paws on his hips) I do look most impressive! Now everyone will know I'm the Mouseking!

The worn-out child politely covered her mouth to yawn and excused herself again. Her dedicated work on the garments and staying up so late was taking its toll.

Bianca: Yes, your majesty does look like royalty. I am happy that my king is happy. But your majesty doesn't require fancy clothes to be known as a great ruler.

The confused rodent gazed at the weary girl.

The Mouseking: Huh? Than why did you give me these things?

Bianca: Because your Royal Nurse knew from the start that King Arthur was special. I just wanted to help your majesty realize that too.

Bianca lied down in the bed, sleepily gazing at the mouse.

Bianca: My Mother always said, your majesty; be at your best, you'll do what is best.

The Mouseking: (Tilts his head) But I know I'm the best already!

Bianca: (Slowly blinking) No worries, your majesty. You'll understand.

The mouse looked over himself, admirably.

The Mouseking: These royal robes are greater than my old ones. You did well… Bianca.

The girl's half closed eyes went wide briefly at that first commendable comment. Not to mention that he called her…

Bianca: Bianca..? (Smiles) Your majesty called his Royal Nurse, Bianca…

The Mouseking walked to the ledge of the desk, rubbing the back of his neck.

The Mouseking: (Stutters) Well… Uh, uh… I… I'm relieving you from your duties, now that I'm strong and tough again. You're no longer my Royal Nurse, so what else do I call you?

Bianca: (Sleepy) You know… your majesty. (Closes her eyes)

The mouse paused at the quiet girl. He got down from the vanity and climbed on the bed and approached her.

The Mouseking: Bianca?

The child was sound asleep.

The mouse mounted on the bed's headboard, staring out the darkened window with his left paw clenching the sword's handle and his other rubbing near his heart. He had a heavy sensitivity in his chest. It wasn't his wound, it had healed. No… this was from a decision; which was making him feel ambiguous again. His sights went back to the resting girl below him.

The rodent noted that Bianca was still in her dress and her blonde hair remained braided. She never had the time to get ready for bed. Why was this child so focused and determined to present him a gift on time for his birthday... his first birthday? Why would a servant… a former servant go to such lengths without any direct orders to do this for him? It was all voluntary… Why?

The Mouseking held his violet ribbon trimmed tail briefly and gave the peaceful, resting girl a slight smile. No more headaches from these problematic thoughts; he fully understood the reason of Bianca's helpful actions.

He nodded at the sleeping young girl and deeply sighed.

The Mouseking: (Softly) Thank you… my _friend_.

For a moment, the Mouseking stood with closed eyelids; quiet with uncertainty. But the royal rodent's reluctance was fading as the resolution he made to himself those so many years ago was refreshing in his mind.

The Mouseking's pink eyes opened. It was time. He was ready.

And with his self-directive driving him on; the lamp's light silhouetted the indomitable King of Mice, leaping from the bed's wooden frame.


	18. Unity of Uncertainty

Chapter Eighteen: Unity of Uncertainty

Loud voice: MISS BIANCA! MISS BIANCA! PLEASE RISE PROMPTLY!

The slumbering young girl felt a hand shaking her shoulder and the excited tone snapped her wide awake instantly.

Bianca quickly sat up in bed and was startled to see Ms. Francis in her room… the panicky housekeeper looked more nervous than she was. Had Ms. Francis… caught sights of him? The child hoped the woman's heavy footsteps alerted the mouse to hide again.

Bianca: Ms., Ms. Francis! What… (Looks around the room) …is the matter?

Ms. Francis: (Anxious) No time to elaborate, young lady! Please follow me out of your bed chamber, (Loudly) QUICKLY!

Apparently the older woman's motto about proper ladies not shouting did not imply this morning.

Ms. Francis' outcries caught the ears of the girl's Father, who came to the room as the housekeeper was trying to coax his daughter from her bed.

Doctor Johnson rushed in and patted the fretting woman's back.

Doctor Johnson: Ms. Francis, please calm down! Whatever is upsetting you?

He glanced at his daughter with a questioned look that she was also wondering as soon as she had woken up... was the housekeeper aware of the Mouseking? Bianca just shrugged to her Father as the frantic woman released her hand.

Ms. Francis: Doctor! Your daughter slept in and I came to awaken Miss Bianca to assist with her attire for the New Year's celebration, and I came upon… (Pointing) …this!

The flustered woman's finger was aimed under the bedside's bureau. For there, in the wall, was a very large hole that appeared to be gnawed through. The girl realized the created crater was the size of…

Bianca: (Whispers sadly) King Arthur.

Ms. Francis walked halfway near the hole; she would not dare go any closer.

Ms. Francis: By the size of this crevice, it appears to have been concocted by a badger! Gracious, Doctor! What if the vermin is still in the house?!

The man walked up to the hole as his frazzled employee went behind the bed's headboard. He bent down and peered inside the darkened gap and stood back up.

Doctor Johnson: Well... Ms. Francis, by the broken bits of wood and paint inside the wall, it seems that this hole was made to be an exit; not an entrance.

Ms. Francis: Are you certain that the vermin has departed?

The wise man glimpsed at his sorrow looking daughter and nodded at the housekeeper.

Doctor Johnson: As certain I can be, Ms. Francis.

At those words, Bianca lowered her head.

Ms. Francis: But what if it returns? Or what if the vermin remains-

Doctor Johnson: (Gently interrupts) I will seal up the hole and will check the house to assure that… the badger has left, Ms. Francis.

Ms. Francis: Very well, Doctor. (Looks at Bianca) Poor Miss Bianca, still in her attire; she is so upset about the vermin, the young lady did not even properly prepare for slumber!

Doctor Johnson gazed at Bianca. Her arms were wrapped over her bent legs with her view facing her knees.

Doctor Johnson: I'll see to it that my daughter is okay. Would you please let us be for a spell, Ms. Francis?

The tensed woman was hesitated about leaving the room, but the man nodded and smiled.

Doctor Johnson: She will be alright, Ms. Francis. Please, let the Doctor do his work.

In reality, the heavy-set housekeeper did not want to be alone in the house. For even the slightest chance her employer was wrong about the 'badger' leaving, was enough for her neck hairs to stand on end. But Ms. Francis put on her proud and proper expression and marched to the door. She opened it and paused.

Ms. Francis: (Turns around) I hope the good Doctor does not mind if I spend the Holiday with my good acquaintance. Until I know this vermin will no longer be problematic.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiles) Of course, Ms. Francis. Please do give a good morning to Mrs. Schaffer for me and please do not forget your gown for the party.

Ms. Francis nodded and cautiously walked out the room staring at the floor; almost tripping over her shoes.

Once the door closed, Doctor Johnson sat on the bed, next to his quiet daughter.

Doctor Johnson: (Concerned) Well, I see my Honeysuckle has bloomed blue this morning.

The child's sad eyes met with her Father's.

Bianca: He wasn't vermin, Father.

Doctor Johnson: Of course he wasn't. How are you, Bianca?

The girl sighed as she rested her forehead into her knees. The man scratched his brown mustache and folded his arms for a moment. He then leaned closer and placed his arm around her.

Doctor Johnson: (Sighs) My Bianca, my Bianca. I did prepare you for this. I'm sorry, but this eventually was bound to happen. It is good that Ms. Francis only saw the hole and not the… badger. (Pauses) Speaking of badgers…

Bianca: I know, Father. King Arthur is back where he needs to be, to rule over his subjects as the King of Mice

The man glanced at the massive hole in the wall.

Doctor Johnson: I can understand that, but I wish the King of Mice had slipped out the door.

Bianca: Apologies, Father. The hole is partly my doing.

Doctor Johnson: (Tilts his head) Now, how is that?

Bianca: I suggested for King Arthur to gnaw there; when he was ready to leave.

Doctor Johnson paused and gave a light laugh.

Doctor Johnson: Well, what mouse would turn down the opportunity to avoid Ms. Francis and chew walls? (Chuckles)

Bianca still rested her head on her knees. The silly observation didn't do its work to grant the young girl a smile.

Doctor Johnson: (Clears his throat) So, do you regret King Arthur left... to be with his subjects?

Bianca: (Lifts her head up) Oh no, Father! I don't regret that. It's just that-

Doctor Johnson: (Finishes) You will miss him.

The girl closed her eyelids and deeply exhaled.

Bianca: In the beginning, the Mouseking was quite threatening and demanding. But soon after, King Arthur wasn't those things. (Opens her eyes) Does that sound understandable, Father?

Doctor Johnson: (Smiles) Through being with you, Honeysuckle, it absolutely does.

Still embracing her, the Father rubbed his daughter's arm, consolingly.

Doctor Johnson: As your Mother's wisdom whispers; you were at your best, you did what was best. Albeit, that mouse was dangerously injured, yet he was able to make a fast, remarkable recovery. I have never been so grateful to have such a devoted daughter. And do you know what? I bet King Arthur is also thankful for your dedication.

Bianca: (Slight smile) You… think so?

Her Father gently placed his hand on her cheek.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiles) I know so.

Bianca hugged her comforting Father back. After the embrace, the good Doctor stroked back the child's messy bangs

Doctor Johnson: Try not to doddle. Remember, we are attending Uncle Carl and Aunt Ingrid's New Year's get together this afternoon.

Bianca's smile faded a bit at remembering what day it was.

Bianca: (Speaks low) He never got his birthday cake.

Doctor Johnson: What was that, Honeysuckle?

Bianca: Today, is King Arthur's birthday…

The man's hazel eyes gazed quietly. He then smiled with an idea of cheering up his blue daughter.

Doctor Johnson: I was wondering. Since Ms. Francis is not at home, would you care to make those delicious crepes and strawberries for breakfast? Perhaps you could show me how to make them?

Bianca smiled. She thought of how exultant the Mouseking was when she presented the sweet rolled pancakes to him. The girl just hoped he was just as happy where ever he was now.

Bianca: Alright, Father. But… would you mind having them for brunch? There is something I need to do first.

Her Father nodded. He knew precisely what she had in mind.

Doctor Johnson: (Stands up) I'll retrieve them from the attic for you, while your inspiration is strong.

Bianca: And tough?

Doctor Johnson: Pardon?

Bianca: (Lightly giggles) Nothing, Father and thank you.

Doctor Johnson laughed as well; although not sure on the reason, but he was happy to see his daughter was feeling better. He patted her hands and left for the attic.

Bianca got out of bed and walked up to the big hole. She knelt down and placed her hand on the chewed rims. Her eyes watered a bit at rethinking of what her Father said about King Arthur being thankful for her care. And for some reason, her heart told her that her Father was certainly right.

The child let a tear fall as she warmly smiled.

Bianca: (Softly) You're welcome… my _friend_.

*

In the meantime, in the cellar of Carl and Ingrid Stahlbaum's, was a small colony of mice squeaking in worried confusion. They had seen their leader fall by the blade of the enemy, but there were no signs of him. The mice had no direction and didn't know what to do. Most had departed, figuring their leader was gone. A few stayed hidden here; close to where they had last seen him, hoping for his return; hoping that their eyes deceived them. Now the rodents were becoming full of uncertainty and were concluding that perhaps… they should have left with the rest of the group.

Rushing out a small mouse hole, a short, slate gray and off-white mouse was being pursued by a few other rodents who were trying to take something away from him. Smidgen gasped when more mice saw what he had and they wanted it now!

Smidgen: (Gulps) Oh boy…

A large, portly dark gray and off-white mouse tossed Smidgen his trusty, tiny, nutshell helmet.

The little mouse covered his head. Holding his find under one arm, he charged with a gray paw in front him; pushing and squeezing his way from the grabbing and chasing mice till he reached the far end of the cellar, passing between two barrels. Smidgen did a little victory dance and in his excitement, he almost threw his item to the floor. But luckily he remembered what it was.

But Smidgen's triumph was halted when he saw the other mice surrounding him. Some of the ones he pushed over were fist hitting their paws. He gulped again and huddled against the wall but still shook his head no.

The little mouse would not let them have his great find. The other rodents wanted the item for themselves but not Smidgen. He fully felt that their colony was not in peril. That their fearless, mighty leader…

Voice: (Clears throat) Ahem!

…would return.

The mice turned around with gaping mouths. Their wide, yellow eyes staring at the Mouseking; who stood in front of the newer, larger mouse hole. A couple of shocked rodents even fainted at the sight of the back-from-the-dead ruler. All of the mice were astonished, excluding Smidgen; who was hopping up and down, gleefully giggling.

The Mouseking: (Puts out an open paw) My crown…

All of the rodents made way for Smidgen as he pranced proudly while holding the metal crown up high.

A beige and off-white mouse with a thick neck was snickering to himself. And when Smidgen skipped by, he placed a brown foot out and tripped the little mouse right over, causing him to let the crown fly right towards the face of their king!

Smidgen: (Squeaks) Oh boy! (Covers his eyes)

All of the worried mice watched with their paws over their faces and mouths as the crown soared through the air… and was caught by the gigantic King of Mice. He didn't even twitch a whisker.

All the mice: (Relieved) PHEW!

The little fallen mouse removed his paws over his eyes and took a deep breath too.

The Mouseking narrowed his sights on the clumsy, slate gray soldier. Smidgen gave a nervous laugh, got up and scurried to hide by his big, pudgy friend. Smidgen returned Nibblet's nutty helmet as the little mouse peeked at the smirking rodent that tripped him.

Back during the first battle with the toys and mice; it was Smidgen and Nibblet's job to retrieve the candle for the Mouseking. But out of sight, Smugs had tripped him then as well; swiping Smidgen's task and glory.

Smidgen angrily chattered and shook a paw at Smugs; who razzed his tongue, mockingly.

All of the mice's attention was to their king. The big, beige and tan mouse finished rubbing the crown with a corner of his cape and placed the royal mark on his head once again.

The Mouseking: Go rally the rest of the troops! And make them draft others! (Pointing) Now!

Quickly, the mice scattered to do as their intimidating ruler commanded.

In a short time, the cellar was flooded with mice! The mice bowed and made way for the Mouseking as the largest rodent climbed and leapt up on one of the barrels. All of the mice quietly looked up at their ruler.

The Mouseking: Well..? Salute your monarch!

All the mice: (Cheering) Long live the Mouseking! Long live the Mouseking! Hip! Hip! HOORAY! Hip! Hip..!

The Mouseking: (Puts a paw up) No!

All the mice: (Trailing off) Hoo-ray..?

The Mouseking gestured to his letter emblem on his purple tunic.

The Mouseking: King Arthur.

His followers looked at each other while some still covered their mouths from the king's correction. All of the mice stayed silent… all say for one…

Smidgen: (Cheering) Long live King Arthur! Long live King Arthur! Hip! Hip..!

All the mice: (Cheering) HOORAY!

The Mouseking raised his arms up, taking in his army's praise. He then slowly lowered his limbs and the cheering faded.

The Mouseking: Today is the birthday of your monarch! Do you know what your king wants now?

The mice looked at one another, murmuring and shrugging.

Mouse: (Singing) Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!

All the other mice raised their eyebrows at the chanting rodent, including the Mouseking.

Mouse: (Singing) Happy Birthday, King Arthur! Happy Birthday…

The Mouseking: Grrr…

Mouse: (Singing trails off) …to… you… (Nervous giggle)

Their ruler continued to growl and a nearby rodent slapped the melodic mouse's head to shut him up.

The Mouseking withdrew his sword. His army stared at the shimmering silver and brass sword.

All the mice: Ooo..! Shiny!

The Mouseking: (Loudly) I want… the NUTCRACKER! (Points the sword upwards) I want REVENGE!

The compliant mice squeaked, hopped and waved their gray, brown, and black paws in the air in unity.

As his followers resumed saluting and cheering, the King of Mice grinned widely; thinking about his soon destruction of Prince of the Dolls. Although he failed twice, the relentless royal rodent was bent on having his vengeance over his bent tail.

The huge mouse stared down; his toothy grin reflecting in the sword's blade he was slowly twirling.

The Mouseking: (Chuckles lowly) Ha-ha-ha... Thirds a charm…


	19. Tough Queries

Chapter Nineteen: Tough Queries

That early afternoon, Bianca tightened the clips in her blonde, bunted hair and was in front of her closet mirror to see how she appeared in her new dress for the New Year's party. It was her Christmas gift from Doctor Johnson and the dress was exquisitely elegant. The light lavender gown flowed well with the young girl. The white belt sash matched the laced trims, her shoes, and the long gloves that were still on her bedside bureau.

The child heard light tapping on her door.

Bianca: Do come in, Father.

Doctor Johnson came into the room and walked behind his daughter and gazed at her reflection with admiration.

Doctor Johnson: My Honeysuckle is blossoming into such a treasure. You will soon be as tall as your cousin Louise.

The girl turned towards her Father while modestly posing in the dress.

Doctor Johnson: Albeit, your Mother would have made you a gown to outshine even this one.

Bianca: I still love it, Father. Mother would've been proud of your choice.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiles) And she would've been just as pleased with your choice as I am.

The man stroked his adorned gift; an emerald green garment coat that went well with his dark pants and hair.

Bianca: (Smiles) I'm happy you like it, Father. You look quite sophisticated.

Doctor Johnson: Thank you, Bianca. I hope I can move with sophistication. I'm not use to pants like these. (Shakes his legs) The tight things almost make me feel like a penguin… especially when not trying to slip on the ice.

The girl giggled at her quirky Father's self-comments and walked to her vanity and opened its drawer. She paused suddenly.

Doctor Johnson: Bianca?

Bianca: No worries, I'm fine, Father. I wanted to… put it in my hair and I have forgotten that I gave it to… him.

Her Father gave a sigh and consoling smile.

Doctor Johnson: Your Mother's ribbon would suit a king well, along with your beautiful dress.

The young girl smiled and pulled out a white ribbon.

Bianca: This one will present almost as lovely. (Ties in her hair)

Although the white strip matched her shoes and gloves and other bits on the formal garment, to Bianca; her beloved Mother's ribbon perfected anything she wore.

The man could tell that the child's optimism was not as full as it sounded. With her acceptance of the mouse leaving and the loss of her Mother's keepsake, he felt it was time.

Doctor Johnson: Bianca, could I have your hand, please?

Bianca tilted her head for a moment but did as her Father politely requested.

The Doctor blinked and chuckled at a couple of the girl's fingertips that she had overlooked. Bianca gave a little sheepish smile.

Doctor Johnson: Looks like my Honeysuckle was a tad too close to a rainbow.

Bianca: (Shrugs) Sorry Father, excuse me for a moment!

The girl went to rewash her brightly hued digits from her recent finished project as her Father patiently waited.

When his daughter returned, Doctor Johnson took something out of his coat pocket and placed it in her hand. Bianca's light-sky eyes widen as she looked back at her proud Father.

Bianca: (Gasps) Mother's cameo! Father..?

Doctor Johnson: (Nods) Your maturity earns you this, Bianca.

The girl rubbed a finger on the stone jeweled brooch. The white silhouette of her beloved Grandmother's profile was beautiful.

Doctor Johnson: Your Mother wore this to remember your Grandmother. She loved this cameo almost as much as she loved you. (Folds her hand) Now, it's time for you to honor them.

Bianca unfolded her hand and kissed the treasured tribute.

Bianca: (Holds the cameo up) Father, would you please…

Doctor Johnson smiled lovingly and went to pin the brooch but paused when he looked at his daughter.

Doctor Johnson: There would be pin holes in your new dress. Are you sure you're alright with that?

Bianca: (Smiles) I wouldn't have it any other way, Father.

Her Father clipped the brooch in the center top of the dress and gazed at his growing daughter.

Doctor Johnson: (Proudly) You are looking more like her with each passing day.

Bianca hugged her Father. For she thought that was the highest compliment she had ever received.

Both a little emotional, Bianca wiped her eyes and so did Doctor Johnson. The little embrace was halted by someone using the knocker loudly at the front door.

Doctor Johnson: (Clears his throat and sniffs) Alright then, no tears now! (Takes out a handkerchief) My Honeysuckle mustn't have puffy petals for the party. (Dries Bianca's cheeks) I'll go to the door, it might be Mr. Veltri with our carriage; cannot risk your dress's lace to be laced with ice sickles.

Bianca's face became a little worried. Her Father placed his hands on her shoulders.

Doctor Johnson: (Assured smile) It's alright. I have met these horses before. The mares pulling are quite gentle, so as my Honeysuckle would say, 'no worries.'

Bianca's smile slowly came back and the knocking resumed brasher than before.

Doctor Johnson: Well, since Ms. Francis is not here, I better go answer the door… Hmm… by the loudness, I am starting to wonder if that is Ms. Francis.

Bianca: (Giggles) Father!

Doctor Johnson: (Shrugs) Perhaps she has forgotten something… (Smiles) Please finish getting ready; we will be leaving shortly.

Bianca nodded and her Father left to attend to see who was knocking so coarsely.

The girl walked by her bed and picked up the gloves that were on the bedside bureau. Her sights instantly were at the large, sealed mouse hole. The good Doctor being good with his hands did a little carpentry as a hobby. And he did well with repairing the wall within the short spare time they had today.

Just when Bianca was wondering about a certain royal rodent, she heard light tapping at her door again but this time her Father did not come in.

Doctor Johnson: Bianca, your cousin is here and wants to see you.

Bianca: (Pauses) Of course, Father. (Leaves the bedroom)

The young girl lifted her dress as she went down the spiral staircase. She felt a little anxious to talk with her cousin. She didn't know how she was going to bring up the questions she had, and was still contemplating until she saw who was standing by the closed, front door.

Cousin: Happy New Year, Bianca! Wow! You look nice! (Laughs) Boy, is Louise gonna be so jealous!

It was Fritz. Bianca's tension lessened after seeing it was her plucky, younger cousin and not Clara.

Bianca: (Smiles) Happy New Year's, Fritz. Would you like to sit down?

Fritz: Uh… No thanks. I have ta go back home shortly for the party. Ma 'ma asked me to bring you this.

The boy opened the door, bent down and picked up a wooden flat item that was on the first step outside.

Fritz: You forgot your sled when you brought us presents. I've found it by our house when I bumped into it 'cause it was covered in snow from the storm.

Bianca: Thank you Fritz for returning it. I do hope your foot wasn't hurt.

The boy brushed some snow off the sled and placed it upright by the wall. He waved his mitten hands bravely.

Fritz: Nah! I'm okay, Bianca. Soldiers are tough! (Taps his shoes)

Tough… that word brought back the reason why she was anxious to speak with Clara. Fritz was younger and couldn't really distinguish from right and wrong on his own quite well yet. But still, perhaps he could relay some things that Bianca needed to hear. The girl tilted her cheek into her hand, flash-backing to when the young boy was excitedly explaining about something about Pavlova until Aunt Ingrid suggested on making a snowman. This gave her an idea…

Bianca: Fritz..? I wanted to ask you. Did Pavlova like my gift? I didn't see him when I visited after Christmas.

The boy scratched his golden brown hair which made him accidentally knock his cap over. He picked it up and patted the ice off.

Fritz: Yeah, you and Clara were in such a hurry that day!

Bianca averted her eyes briefly. She didn't go into about rushing home with a severely injured mouse hidden in her folded coat. Speaking of mice…

Fritz: Pavlova loved the toy mouse. You know why? Because he's a great hunter!

The girl's face gotten serious as the boy obliviously continued.

Fritz: Right before ya came over, Pavlova caught a real mouse! It was really _ugly_ and huge! (Stretches his arms out) It had scary teeth, a ripped ear and a really _ugly_, fat, crooked…! Bianca? Are you okay?

The girl had her gloved hand covering her open mouth. The boy's given description was most definitely King Arthur, except for the one term; for Bianca never thought the mouse to be ugly at all.

Bianca: (Removes her hand) Yes... I'm just stunned that Pavlova could catch… a mouse like that. Did you see him hunt?

Fritz: (Shakes his head) No, but Pa 'pa found it by the toy castle that Uncle Drosselmeier made for us. You gotta see our castle, Bianca! It's got marching soldiers and everything!

His cousin just nodded respectfully. Even though the soldiers were part of the toy clock's mechanism, if they merely resembled dolls; Bianca rather not see them. Plus she was focused on something else… or rather someone else. King Arthur was bigger than Pavlova and the idea of that little kitten hunting the large King of Mice seemed downright near impossible. So Bianca wondered… how did the Mouseking end up the way he did?

Bianca: Did… Clara see the huge mouse too?

Fritz: Clara said she saw a bunch of mice on Christmas Eve and one that looked like an ugly rat, so I bet that's the same one Pavlova got! Oh I wished I could've showed it to ya, but Pa 'pa gotten rid of it.

Fritz's cousin folded her arms; she appeared somewhat upset to the boy. She tightly closed her eyelids. The boy confirmed without a doubt on what happened. She looked back at Fritz.

Bianca: Was your Father certain the mouse wasn't alive?

Fritz blinked his dark eyes at Bianca's serious tone for a moment.

Fritz: Pa 'pa said it wasn't breathing. But I'm glad it was dead. That mouse was really scary!

Bianca: (Low tone) Only on the outside.

Fritz: (Confused) What was that? Are you okay, Bianca? I've never seen ya like this.

Just then, a coach halted in front of the house. This was Fritz's cue on dismissing from answering anymore of his not-so-happy cousin's queries. The boy brushed off the sled and placed it inside next to the open door.

Fritz: Well, I better go. Your ride's here. I'll see ya at the party!

Fritz jumped down the steps and waved goodbye as he trotted off towards home. His older cousin asked if the boy would like a ride to his house, but he happily declined. As Fritz thought running was more fun than sitting in a small coach.

Bianca waved goodbye as well, although she was not feeling very cheery. Her Father came outside while putting his top hat on.

Doctor Johnson: Well, that was very nice of your little cousin to return your sled. Are you already to go, Honeysuckle?

Her courteous Father put out his bended arm to escort his daughter. She took his arm and smiled.

Bianca: (Nods) I'm ready, Father.

Yes, Bianca was ready… to speak with Clara.


	20. An Unpredictable Source

Chapter Twenty: An Unpredictable Source

The Mouseking sat on the bottom step while carving a monotonous circle in the cellar's old flooring, for he was in heavy thought. All the big mouse could think of was destroying the Prince of Dolls. His army was prepping their weapons of needles, utensils, clubs, sling shots and marbles. But there was a problem… How could the King of Mice and his minions reach the Land of the Dolls; to where he had last seen the Nutcracker Prince?

Smidgen brought a little cloth he had found and happily bowed and held it up to the Mouseking, in hopes his king would like to polish his sword.

But the royal rodent didn't acknowledge or even glance at Smidgen's offer and continued to cut into the floor.

The little mouse's smile faded; he sighed as he turned around…

The Mouseking: I need that old magician's toy castle to get me into the Land of the Dolls…

Smidgen paused and faced the Mouseking again; who was still staring at the floor. Was he talking out loud to himself or to Smidgen? The short rodent couldn't tell. But regardless, he walked up to his non-attentive ruler, listening.

The Mouseking: Bah! That's the only way in and I don't know how that stupid thing works!

Smidgen tapped his gray foot while looking up.

Smidgen: Hmm… (Gasps) Oh!

The little mouse hopped in front of the Mouseking and pointed somewhere and ran a few steps and came back, gesturing his paws for the frustrated rodent to follow suit. But the large ruler just sighed and continued carving his circle.

Smidgen hurried around his king, hoping to entice him to at least get up.

The Mouseking: Bah! (Waves his paw away)

No luck. Well there was one sure way to get the Mouseking's attention…

Smidgen: (Gulps) Oh boy…

The little mouse nervously whistled, paws behind his back as he strolled behind the unexpectant Mouseking and…

Yoink!

The Mouseking: (Eyes widen and feels his head) Hey!

Smidgen began to run for his life.

The Mouseking: (Yelling) Come back here! You dare steal your monarch's crown!

Ironically, back with the crown in his paws, the little mouse fled with his angered ruler right on his tail… literally.

A bunch of mice including Nibblet were practicing their marching and battle song. One was playing a tiny toy trumpet while the others were vocalizing.

Mice: (Singing) Ba-rah ba bum! Ba-rah ba bum! Ba rah ba-ba-ba-ba-ba bah! Ba- rah ba bum! Ba-rah ba bum! Ba rah ba-ba-ba-ba-ba bah!… Hoy diddle… (Trails off)

Suddenly, Smidgen and the Mouseking rushed by the startled band.

Smidgen: (Screaming) EEEEEE...!

The Mouseking: (Loud) Give it to ME! No one takes King Arthur's crown and gets away with it! (Even louder) DO YOU HEAR ME!

After the two ran past, the trumpet playing mouse begins to play a familiar farewell tune, while Nibblet put his nutshell helmet to his chest, closed his eyes and bowed his head with the other mice in memory of the soon to be departed Smidgen; who dared play crown-keep-away with the Mouseking.

Mice: (Singing to Taps) Baa, baa-bum… Baa, baa-bum… Ba, ba-bum, ba ba-bum ba ba-bum…

The terrified but determined little mouse scurried into a small hole in a crawl-space bolted door. Smidgen stopped to catch his breath, hoping the huge mouse would need time to unbolt the…

THRASH!

Again, no such luck.

Smidgen: Eek!

The Mouseking put a long crevice in the wooden latch. He then took several bites of the wood; which broke in half moments. The door quickly creaked open and the vexed rodent stuck his open paw out growling.

The Mouseking: (Yelling) I SAID give it to ME! I want my crown, NOW!

Smidgen, scared out of his furry little mind, still shook his head and trotted in the deep, hidden storage room.

Fuming, the Mouseking pursuit Smidgen in the dark spacious crawlspace. When the little mouse reached the end where there was some dim lighting, he faced his king, giving a big nervous grin while holding up the crown.

The big royal rodent put his sword into his belt and snatched the crown from the little mouse's shaky paw. He then crowed himself again and chest scuffed Smidgen, pressing brown nose to grey nose, sneering.

The Mouseking: You… foolish… little… thief!

After an intense stare down, the Mouseking averted his pink eyes to a candle set by the mice. Because of the light, he noticed this is where they collected food and some other items that they were using to make rodent sized weapons.

Mice do make themselves at home in peoples' homes quite quickly.

Still dangling in his king's grip, Smidgen pointed to a jewelry chest that was twice the size of the Mouseking. The large mouse arched his black eyebrow with interest and faced the suspending, short rodent again.

The Mouseking: Ha! Foolish servant! You should've just brought my present to me!

Smidgen just shook his head again. It wasn't a birthday gift.

Still dangling Smidgen, the Mouseking walked over to the antique, metallic container, staring intensely. Then his eyes widen. He remembered this chest box and who it belonged to…

The Mouseking: (Shakes Smidgen and stammers) Why, why is-is this here! Why… why do you fools still have this!?

The little mouse's yellow eyes rolled dizzily from the shaking and he faced his king, shrugging.

Mice have a hard time getting rid of things… especially when those things are…

Smidgen: Shiny. (Nervous giggles)

The Mouseking rubbed his free paw down his face, dropping the little mouse to the floor. He was about to head back out but paused and let out a gruff sigh.

The Mouseking: Well… since I'm already here…

Reluctantly, the big mouse put his paws on the chest box's lid; he recalled seeing it many times but was never allowed to know what was in it.

She… never shared anything with him.

He tried lifting the lid but to no avail. It was locked.

The Mouseking: Bah! I'll simply slice it in two!

When he was ready to withdraw his blade again, the ill-tempered Mouseking felt tugging at his cape. He turned to see Smidgen bowing and holding up a key.

Yes, the mice hoarded that too.

The royal rodent arched an eyebrow at the smiling little mouse handing him the key and repeated his nervous giggle.

Smidgen: Shiny…

The Mouseking faced the chest box and placed the key in the center key hole and opened it. Inside the box that once used to contain jeweled trinkets was now full of scrolls…

…The Mousequeen's scrolls.

The Mouseking: (Complains) Spells… Spells, spells and more spells! Bah, I HATE spells!

He growled at Smidgen who then shakily pointed upwards and towards the scroll filled chest.

The Mouseking withheld his anger and realized that this foolish little mouse may not be so foolish after all. The royal rodent was at a standstill with getting his revenge at his enemies. And the toy castle was enchantingly linked to Gingerbread Castle. So it would take a source of magic to get through magic. And although he detested unpredictable spells, the Mouseking loathed the Nutcracker Prince even more so.

The large mouse uncomfortably looked through the rodent sized scrolls. Some spells turned people into inanimate objects; others caused plagues. Few distorted people's feet and hands, and those that the Mouseking had no idea on what the conjuring would result in. So after he seemingly felt he read a hundred enchants, the Mouseking was getting disgusted.

The Mouseking: Bah! These are useless! Stupid spells!

The irate mouse gave the chest box a hard kick, causing it to hop in the air briefly and when it landed, a scroll fell out and rolled to Smidgen's feet.

The curious little mouse opened and peeped at the scroll.

Smidgen: (Smiles) Oh boy!

Smidgen held the scroll in front of his frustrated ruler who scoffed and snatched it. He figured he was already here and might as well look at one more.

He opened the scroll and noticed that this spell was diverse from the rest. The other incantations seem to have either six verses with six words or four verses with four words. This one contained four verses with six words. It also depicted a crude inked sketch of a lit candle. The Mouseking realized that this enchantment was for unreachable answers.

He wanted answers… And so since this spell seem to require a candle and one had already been set…

The large rodent took a breath and through the disagreement of his very being of using magic, (not to mention hot flaming candles) he began to recite the incantations. And as he did, the tone of his voice seem to become eerily doubled in sound as the candle's flame began to flicker wildly.

The Mouseking: (Reads out loud)

_QUESTIONS THAT HAUNT ME, BE KNOWN.  
>LOCKS NEED KEYS TO BE SHOWN.<em>

_FOR ANSWERS NO ONE ELSE TELLS,_  
><em>BRING FORTH WHO NO LONGER DWELLS.<em>

Smidgen had a hunch the spell would work for his ruler. The other mice had read the scrolls out loud but nothing ever happened. Perhaps it was because the Mouseking was her son..? The trembling little mouse didn't ponder too long for he far was too scared. He gulped at what was about to happen…

…But nothing happened. Both the candle's light and his ruler's voice were relaxed again.

The Mouseking: (Loudly mocking) Ha! I told her and told HER! This is why nobody cares about SPELLS!

Well… relaxed by the Mouseking's standards.

The big mouse tossed the scroll aside and spit out a bit of wood shard left from gnawing at the crawlspace's door. Just when the rodents were about to head out, the candle's flame quickly sprouted tall and wide; filling the area with brightness and heat. Smidgen took refuge into the jewelry chest and squeaked right before he closed the lid. The Mouseking had lifted his cape over him. He revealed himself when the room was dark for the candle snuffed itself out.

The large mouse's eyes adjusted to the darkened room. Oddly, nothing was singed.

The Mouseking: (Scoffs) Spells… Bah!

All of a sudden, a green ember ignited in the candle's wick. A wisp of smoke drifted from the oddly color flame and hovered right in front of the ambiguous, big rodent.

The olive hued vapor then twirled in midair, taking shape of a small, floating figure. The being's pupil-less eyes were glaring directly into the very core of the shocked King of Mice; whose raised eyebrows could not be any higher nor his eyes any wider from the infamous, provoking voice.

Voice: (Echoes) You?! Even in my afterlife you're still a STUPID nuisance!

The Mouseking: (Slowly stammers) Ma... Ma... Momzie?!


	21. Ghostly Royalty

Chapter Twenty-One: Ghostly Royalty

Smidgen's paws and head peeped out from within the jewelry chest and with gaining his sights on the apparition of the Mousequeen, the little mouse let out a terrified squeak and quickly closed it again.

The once, two-toned gray, petite monarch was now a translucent green. Even her robe and gloves were the same creepy pigment. Her hollow, bright lime eyes remained fixated at her son, who remained wide eyed, with his paws in his gaping, beige mouth.

The Mouseking stared back at his ghostly Mother. He held his breath and tried to remain still but couldn't… his knees were shaking.

Remember when the King of Mice said nothing scared him..?

He lied.

The Mouseking: (Nervous) Momzie?

The Mousequeen: Who did you expect, the Sugar Plum Fairy?

Her voice had an eerie echo sound to it which didn't help to lighten the reunion between royalties. The big mouse finally blinked but was still shocked… and alarmed.

The Mouseking: (Paws still in his mouth; stammering) But-but… aren't… you, you… dead?!

The Mousequeen gave him a sarcastic smirk and if she had pupils, she would be rolling her eyes.

The Mousequeen: No, I like being see-thru while suspending in midair… Of course I'm dead, you stupid boy! Really… it was like you were born yesterday!

The Mouseking: (Meekly) Actually Mother, today's... my birthday.

The spirit's soul-less sights were squinted upon her cringing, living son. She then slowly soared around the area while scratching her chin.

The Mousequeen: So… why am I suddenly here, instead of down there?

The Mousequeen paused when she noticed the green ember lit candle along with her chest of scrolls. The green rodent stared back at her bewildered son and let out a wicked cackle; and her spiritedly tone made it more disturbing indeed. The Mouseking averted his eyes as she hovered over him.

The Mousequeen: (Laughs and paws on her hips) Well, well, well! So, Mister 'Who cares about spells' decided to poke his whiskers where they don't belong; in Momzie's box of tricks!

She stopped laughing when she spotted on what was atop of her son's head.

The Mousequeen: (Sneering) What are you doing with that! I forbid you to wear MY crown! (Rolls up her sleeves)

The frightened large mouse gasped and ducked when the vexed ghost flew over and tried snatching the crown; but her paw passed right through. Furious, she tried slapping him with her glove to no avail. Her son opened his eyes and watched her trying to pinch his split, right ear. This time, it was he that was laughing as he straightened himself up.

The Mouseking: (Mocking) Ha! You can't scare me, Mother! This is MY crown now! I lead a mighty army cause I'm the Mouseking! Me!

The Mousequeen paused after replacing her glove and buckled over in the air, laughing.

The Mousequeen: YOU… the Mouseking?! Ah hah-hah-hah-hah ah HAH! You couldn't lead an army out of an open box..!

The Mouseking: Mother…

The Mousequeen: …You're even a bigger fool than your string-bean Father ever was..!

The Mouseking: (Annoyed) Mother…

The Mousequeen: …Always not thinking straight. Always stuffing his face! He had to carve a piece of cheese and he wound up inside that fat, black, palace cat..!

The Mouseking: (Gritting his teeth and clenches his paws) Mo-ther..!

The Mousequeen: …Why was I cursed with a dim-witted husband and such a stupid son? If only your brain was as big as your belly…

The Mouseking: (Shouts) MOTHER! BE QUIET!

The ghostly mouse grimaced and held her ears.

The Mousequeen: Ugh! Such a whining worm!

The Mouseking: (Thinking) Look who's talking…

The Mousequeen: (Sighs) Alright, you rude whelp. What do you want to know?

The Mouseking: (Raises both eyebrows) Huh, want… to know?

The Mousequeen: (Throws her arms in the air) Ugh, you stupid boy! You summoned me for answers, didn't you?

Her son recalled the verses on the scroll and nodded.

The Mousequeen: So, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can blow out the candle and I can be done with this spell and you for all eternity.

The Mouseking: Right… answers. Mother, do you remember the Nutcracker?

The ghostly royal rodent waved her gloved paw, dismissively.

The Mousequeen: (Scoffs) Oh, please! How can I forget that cursed, young fool who broke my spell on that brat Perlipat and crushed me with pillars!?

The Mouseking: Well, I want revenge for smashing my precious tail!

The Mousequeen scowled at her son while tightening her dark green lips.

The Mouseking: Uh… and for also smashing my precious Momzie, of course.

The big mouse gave a forced smile and the spirit shook her head.

The Mousequeen: Stupidity should never fib, boy. Well, what else does the all-powerful and almighty Mouseking wish to know now?

Her son glared back at his Mother's sarcasm but held his tongue. He still needed answers… correct answers. The Mousequeen loved to lie and whether the spell prevented this or not, he rather not risk finding out the hard way.

The Mouseking: Mother, how do I get into the Land of the Dolls?

The Mousequeen: Hah! That's easy! That silly little king's magician was a clockmaker; his magic surrounded time. You find one of his clocks with doors. After midnight, you turn the big hand counter clockwise to midnight and go in the clock.

The ghostly mouse raised a dark green eyebrow at the inquiring rodent

The Mousequeen: Hmm… why does my stupid son want to know that?

The Mouseking: Ha! Now who's the stupid one?! To get revenge on the Prince of the Dolls of course! And that sneaky girl who made a fool out of me!

To the large royal rodent's surprise, the ghost rose up to the cellar and went through its ceiling! But she quickly emerged back; for much to her annoyance, the spell had her linked with the now enchanted burning candle. But the Mousequeen still had enough time to find what she was looking for. The smirking spirit hovered in front of the big mouse. She bent over, cackling at her son… again.

The Mousequeen: (Laughing) And I'm the one that's dead to the world?! Hans' fair, young maiden and the hero himself aren't in the Land of the Dolls… they're right over your nose… (Points up) …literally. And unlike your head, Hans is no longer made of wood.

The Mouseking scratched his head; he was quite baffled. How was the curse lifted? After all, he was very much alive. How could this be?

The Mouseking: But… I've heard the old magician say the spell would be broken if his nephew slayed me?

His Mother smiled wickedly, her tiny pointy teeth were even more crooked than her son's. She floated closer to him. For although the Mouseking did not remember; the ghost had been near his presence briefly… in another timeless place… right after the he fell into Gingerbread Castle's waters…

The Mousequeen: (Sniggers and whispers) I've got news for you, my stupid son. Hans succeeded. (Points to his chest and yells) You WERE slain!

The large mouse's eyes widened as he took a step back from the crude, cackling spirit and clasped his chest. He absently stared at the floor, having a foggy flashback of being strike by the Nutcracker Prince's blade…

The Mouseking: (Low tone) I remember… falling from the Christmas tree… Then, I'm in… the Land of the Dolls… at that castle… I'm getting revenge on my enemies… Then I fell into water… and-and everything went black… And when I woke up… I was with…

The recalling rodent held his ribbon trimmed tail.

The Mouseking: (Low tone) She saved me… Even when I couldn't be saved… she… saved me. (Gives a light smile)

The Mousequeen: (Arches eyebrow) She? Who's she?

The suspending Mousequeen stared at her quiet son who was stroking his tail's ribbon. She crossed her arms and wiggled her fingers with impatience. When she cleared her throat, the Mouseking dropped his smile and his tail.

The Mousequeen: Ahem! I hate to leave during my stupid son's trip to memory lane… Hah! I'm kidding myself! Yes I would!

The ghostly rodent flew to the chest box.

The Mousequeen: Hey, shorty!

Smidgen slowly opened the lid part way, revealing only his gray nose.

The Mousequeen: (Floats closer) Since I don't have a breath in my body… or a body. I need ya to make yourself useful and snuff out this candle!

Smidgen: (Gulps) Oh… Boy…

The Mousequeen: (Loud and eyes glowing brightly) Get out of there, right this MINUTE!

Smidgen: EEP! (Closes the lid quickly)

The green spirit shook her head at the Mouseking.

The Mousequeen: (Sarcastic) Such _wonderfully brave _minions you've got.

But the big mouse ignored her remark as he was concentrating on his directive… revenge…

The Mouseking: I want to get back at the Nutcracker! I'll do that by starting off with-

The Mousequeen: (Interrupts) Oh, please! How are you going to accomplish that, by being 'tough'..? Ha-hah! With all those people up there, you and your so called 'mighty army' will get flatter than yours truly was!

The Mouseking became silent, facing the floor; pondering. As much he hated to admit it… his Mother was right. She crossed her arms and wriggled her fingers again in annoyance.

The Mousequeen: Get on with your questions already, you stupid boy!

The Mouseking looked back up at the intolerant ghost. He had a notion.

The Mouseking: (Points to the chest box) Mother, can one of these… spells make a person smaller?

The spectral sorceress gave a toothy, satisfied grin. Her spell-hating son was asking about magic again.

The Mousequeen: (Points to the chest box) Open it. Inside of the lid, there's a hidden department. Open the pouch and grab the bag.

The rodent cautiously walked past the Mousequeen and opened the jewelry chest. From within the metallic container, a trembling gray paw held up a small velvet sack closed with string. The Mouseking took it and the lid quickly closed again.

The Mousequeen: There's dust in there that will make one person shrink till the next sunrise.

The large mouse dangled the velvet bag in front on his brown nose.

The Mouseking: Are you sure this stuff will work?

The Mousequeen: As sure as I am dead! This is magic I've found in that stupid clockmaker's chamber back at the palace. Hah! Why conjure magic when it's easier to steal from someone else?! (Cackles)

The Mouseking chuckled and rubbed his paws together.

The Mouseking: Great! I'll use this on the Nutcracker and his Uncle! Clara and her Father! Even that meddling, little kitten…

The Mousequeen: (Scoffs) Are you deaf as you are dumb, boy?! I said it will make ONE shrink. (Holds up her first finger) There's only enough dust left to shrink ONE person only!

The large rodent was disappointed to hear that. But he figured he could still use this to his advantage somehow. As he thought on what to ask the Mousequeen next, the translucent mouse floated around her son; taking notice at his new attire.

The Mousequeen: What's with the fancy getup? Clothes can't hide the big buffoon underneath. (Stares at his left chest) And what pray tell does the 'A' stand for?

The Mouseking: (Narrows eyes) Mother… I get to-

The Mousequeen: (Interrupts) Let me guess, the 'A' is for-

The Mouseking: (Interrupts) AS I was saying… I get to ask the questions, Mother!

But the callous spirit caught sights at her irritated son's twitching tail and what it was trimmed with…

The Mousequeen: Hah! And what is with that silly, girly bow?! I thought I had a stupid son, not a dumb daughter! (Cackles)

The Mouseking held his ribbon trimmed appendage and growled. He could not ignore anyone who mocked the royal tail.

The Mouseking (Yells) Mother! This ribbon isn't silly! It helps me!

The Mousequeen: How? By showing everyone that you're a sissy?

The Mouseking: No! (Pauses) It reminds me… that I'm-

The Mousequeen: (Interrupts) That you're what..? Special..? Ah ha-ha ha-ha ha-ha ah hah… HAH!

Her son clenched his tail from his Mother's insensitive cackles.

The Mousequeen: My stupid son is something other than a complete failure?! That is the foolish thing I've ever heard!

The big rodent sorrowfully averted his eyes to the floor.

The Mousequeen: (Laughing) I mean, really?! (Points at the Mouseking) YOU..?! Special?! Oh, it's a good thing I'm already dead because I'd die laughing right now at that most ridiculous thing on your _ugly, crooked, tail! _

The mocking ghost wiped the corners of her glowing eyes as if she had tears while the Mouseking let his tail go and turned his head away in shame from the taunting.

The Mousequeen: Hah! Whoever said you're special either ate some bad cheese or is the stupidest FOOL ever!

The Mouseking's eyes began to gleam pink then red in tremendous anger; which normally only happens with one other hated person… or doll. But that last comment had reached the big mouse's boiling point. Outraged, he stomped over to the Mousequeen; who was lying on her back in midair, still cackling away at his dressed tail.

The Mousequeen: (Laughing) You just can't hide stupidity! Once a stupid boy… always a stupid boy!

The growling beige and tan mouse glared over his ghostly tormentor, his paws tightly in fists with his ears flatten in anger.

The Mouseking: My name… is King Arthur! (Loud) I AM the KING of MICE!

This titled outburst silenced the Mousequeen's laughter. She floated upright,ed only to have her son walk right through her unfazed. This snapped her out of her snarky attitude… quickly.

The Mousequeen: (Angry and yelling) Hey, wait a minute! You can't disrespect me! I'm your MOTHER!

The Mouseking paused, but didn't turn around nor give the scowling spirit even a glance.

The Mouseking: Ha! How can I disrespect something I don't have?! You're, you're DEAD to me!

The green mouse peered down at her suspended, transparent torso.

The Mousequeen: (Cynical) Yeah, no kidding…

The ghost followed the big, growling mouse towards the large jewelry chest. He lifted it up over his head with no struggling what-so-ever. With this action, Smidgen squeaked in scared surprise as he popped out.

The Mousequeen: (Eyes widen and yells) What are you doing with my spells?! (Fist slaps her palm) I FORBID you to do this!

The Mouseking: King Arthur never takes orders from lowly strangers!

The Mousequeen: (Scoffs) Lowly?! How dare you!

The Mouseking: (Loud) And SHE is NOT a fool!

The Mousequeen: (Yelling) Again with the she! Who is SHE?!

The Mouseking: (Loud) I'm done with questions AND with YOU!

And with that said, the strong rodent threw the open chest box over the candle, the enchanted flame ignited over the scrolls. The Mouseking slammed the chest's lid closed; snuffing the last of the green embers. He opened it and all was left inside was heated ash and…

The Mousequeen: (Echoe fading) No-o-o-o-o-o!

…smoke. As what also became of the former Queen of Mice, as she vaporized into nothing.

The Mouseking walked away from the steaming chest box and looked down at the spectral scroll on the floor that caused all this… it being a cast-once spell, had crumbled into fly away bits, once the flame and its concocter had expired.

The royal rodent was startled by Smidgen. The little mouse, still a little shaken from the ordeal, held up the sack for his king who had dropped it during the hectic haunting of the wicked Mousequeen. The Mouseking takes the bag and sits down, heavy in thought.

The Mouseking: (Scoffs) Bah! I don't need that squawking dead witch to tell me what to do with this!

As he stared at the velvet bag, a soft, comforting and familiar voice reminisced in the mouse's mind…

* * *

><p><em>Voice: …such a 'smart' and 'worthy' king.<em>

* * *

><p>The Mouseking: (Thinking) She's right. (Looks at Smidgen) I CAN do this…<p>

The little mouse stood next to his mighty ruler, his paws folded near his off-white chest giving a hopeful smile. The big mouse grinned.

The Mouseking: After all… I'm King. (Stands up) I am King Arthur!

The royal rodent withdrew his sword and aimed it high proudly.

The Mouseking: (Loud) I AM KING ARTHUR! (Laughs loudly)

Smidgen hopped and clapped happily at his king's enthusiasm. The Mouseking and his loyal little follower headed out of the crawlspace, back to the other mice.

The Mouseking climbed up on one of the barrels thanks to his sword and put two fingers behind his overlapped incisors and whistled. All the mice stopped at whatever they were doing at that very moment and all surrounded their ruler; he had a plan…

The Mouseking: Have yourselves ready! Tonight, we're taking a little trip! (Laughs)

All the rodents cheered and waved obediently and merrily as they rushed to gather their weapons and themselves together.

The large mouse notices two mice running by. He takes a resounding leap from the barrel and stops the two from their path. Both the mice halt and bow to their king… while bumping their heads in the process.

The Mouseking: You two… come here now!

Tic and Toc were the very same hench-mice that were given the order to drop a trumpet over the Nutcracker Prince; leaving the toy soldier defenseless. Despite being a bit cumbersome, these two were noted for nimbly getting to places and reaching things that other rodents would attempt and fail.

The siblings rushed in front of the Mouseking, saluting but they poked each other while trying not to drop their mousey sized weapons. Smidgen felt embarrassed for them.

Smidgen: (Palms his face) Oh boy…

The Mouseking: Relinquish your weapons.

Tic and Toc looked at each other while scratching their light gray trimmed faces. They both shrugged at that command but did as their king requested. The thin brown mouse, handed over his fork to Smidgen, while Toc did the same with his spoon.

The Mouseking: Take this…

The royal rodent tossed the bag to Toc. Tic tries to take a peep inside but his shorter, gray brother pushed him away and wants to sneak a peek. Smidgen squeaked and put his paws out while shaking his head. Quickly the mice brothers stop fussing over the secretive sack and nervously reversed into playing hot potato with it. After hearing their king's aggravated growl, the siblings about faced him; the tense game ended and the bag was with Tic… who quickly gave it to Toc and smirked, much to his shorter brother's grief. Smidgen palmed his face again.

The Mouseking: You will need that for your next mission…

The King of Mice gives a low malice chuckle as he puts his arm up high, pointing to the oblivious partying people above them…

The Mouseking: You two… are gonna bring me someone…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Fans of the Nuttiest Nutcracker, should get the joke on why the Mousequeen mocks herself as the Sugar Plum Fairy; since the great Phylis Diller voiced the plum fairy in that Xmas special as well as her role as the Mousequeen in the Nutcracker Prince. Also c<em>heck out an illustration for this chapter in my gallery (GDeNofa) on DeviantArt or simply put the search in for: The Mouseking's Tale: Ghostly Royalty <em>  
><em>


	22. Bittersweet Celebration

Chapter Twenty-Two: Bittersweet Celebration

When she heard knocking at the front door, Louise merrily agreed to answer as she always did; for the teenager enjoyed greeting and displaying her latest dress for company. Not to her agreement, Fritz was with her.

Louise: Happy New Year, Uncle Johnson and Bianca! (Invites them in)

Fritz: Yeah, Happy New Year, Uncle Johnson and Bianca!

Louise: (Low tone) I just said that, Fritz!

Doctor Johnson: (Tops his hat and smiles) Thank you and Happy New Year to you two, too!

Bianca: Yes, Happy New Year, cousins. Your dress is beautiful, Louise

Louise: Thank you, Bianca… but mine can't hold a candle next to your exquisite gown! I loved it when I saw it in the shop window, but it wasn't my size.

The well-dressed boy walked next to Bianca and giggled at his sister's remark.

Fritz: (Puts a hand to side of his mouth) Told ya she'd be jealous!

Louise: Fritz! I am not jealous! I am… admiring.

Fritz: (Shrugs) Heh, if you say so, sis. Come with me, Bianca! I want to show ya the toy castle Uncle Drosselmeier made us!

Bianca looked at her Father who hung his hat on the convenient clothes rack and nodded for her to go with Fritz.

The girl followed her eager cousin into the pallor while his sister wrinkled her nose at him.

Louise: (Thinking) I wasn't jealous. Oh, that Fritz is such a child… always showing off… (Hears knocking) Oh! More guests..! Or Eric!

The primped adolescent patted her red and yellow dress and played with her curled hair and new flower charmed bracelet a bit. But when she opened the hunter green French doors… she was a little disappointed as it was the primped hired musicians who came marching in to do their work once again; hauling their prized instruments.

Musicians: Good afternoon. Uh, pardon us! Please make way… Happy New Year… Excuse us… coming through…

The instrumentalists shuffled past Doctor Johnson who was a little concerned for Bianca. Before she nursed that odd looking mouse, his daughter was excited on coming to the party. But during the trip over, the young girl seemed less eager and was quiet during the ride over.

The Doctor came into the pallor and saw Fritz proudly pointing and explaining to Bianca on how he imagined how the large clock worked. His cousin couldn't help but smile when he said the little soldiers made the toy chime every hour by firing their guns at the time.

Doctor Johnson: (Thinking) I hope the lad's cheeriness will rub off on Honeysuckle so she can fully enjoy her visit here.

The tall man's ear picked up loud voices chattering away. It was Mrs. Schaffer sitting next to Ms. Francis; whose dress was so brightly orange, one would think she was wearing a pumpkin!

Mrs. Schaffer: I'm pleased to have you over at my home, Francis. But you never told me why you came so quickly. You seemed a bit distressed to me then.

Ms. Francis: Yes, I was quite overwhelmed from what I located this morning. Gracious, Irene, you will not believe what it was that caused my disturbance!

Mrs. Schaffer: My Francis! Please do tell!

The housekeeper leaned closer to her companion and her employer twitched his brown mustache in tension.

Ms. Francis: Well, in Miss Bianca's bedchambers, her wall indicated signs that a-

Doctor Johnson: (Clears his throat) Well, Happy New Year, Ms. Francis! Mrs. Schaffer! I hope I am not intruding on your conversation?

Actually he was.

The two round women shared a brief glance. With her employer right here, Ms. Francis decided it was best to keep hush about the hole and the unknown whereabouts of the animal that made the large crater in the wall.

Ms. Francis: No, Doctor Johnson... You are not halting any topic of full relevance.

The silver haired woman nodded in agreement. Although still curious of what Ms. Francis' 'topic' was, she enjoyed the Stahlbaums and didn't wish to evoke any hostility with them or her close companion.

Mrs. Schaffer: My, Johnson, you do look very dashing. I saw Bianca come in with Fritz. Your daughter is growing into a lovely, young lady!

Doctor Johnson: Why, thank you on both accounts, Mrs. Schaffer. Yes, I couldn't be more proud of her.

The good Doctor noticed Ms. Francis averted her sights and had her hands folded on her lap while twirling her thumbs. Though he was relieved that he prevented her from telling Mrs. Schaffer about the rodent hole, he felt regretful with making his employee feel that she might have overstepped her boundaries… despite the housekeeper doing so on multiple occasions; Doctor Johnson was an empathic person.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiles) Would you care for a refreshment, Ms. Francis?

The stout woman blinked and stayed silent… for the first time.

Doctor Johnson: It wouldn't be a bother at all. I'll go right to the punch bowl. Mrs. Schaffer?

Ms. Francis: Doctor..?

Mrs. Schaffer: Why yes! We would both fancy a glass! Thank you very much!

Doctor Johnson: I'll be right back with your refreshments momentarily, ladies.

As he went to the serving table, Mrs. Schaffer turns to her friend.

Mrs. Schaffer: (Smiling) Doctor Stahlbaum is quite the courteous man.

Ms. Francis: Yes, I suppose he is properly well mannered… most of the time.

Mrs. Schaffer: My, I see…

The housekeeper noticed the woman wiggling her glasses in thought.

Ms. Francis: Irene? May I inquire on what you are pondering?

Mrs. Schaffer: Francis, (Pauses) how has Johnson been treating you lately?

Ms. Francis: (Thinks briefly) Fine for most part. But he appears to be needier. The man has been quite accident prone latterly and I am required to assist him.

Mrs. Schaffer: So in other words, he has been requiring your attention more frequently… perhaps those clumsy events were on… purpose. (Winks)

The always formal housekeeper could not sit up anymore straighter…

Ms. Francis (Gasps) Oh! Gracious, Irene! You contemplate that Doctor Johnson… requests to court me?!

Mrs. Schaffer: (Nods) He keenly presents himself and offer punch to you first. And from what you have told me… It seems that the most charming and eligible man of the village is just waiting for your response! (Giggles)

Ms. Francis: A reminder to my comrade that is it not proper for a woman to be giddy… (Blushes) However…

Ms. Francis viewed the man pouring the glasses. His employee smiled while waving her hand in the air enthusiastically. Since Doctor Johnson was on the complete other side of the immense living room; his ears could not warn him this time.

The baffled man just smiled and waved back.

Doctor Johnson: (Thinking) Hmm… Ms. Francis must surely enjoy punch.

Meanwhile, Fritz had left Bianca to retrieve a picture he wanted to show her. While she waited for his return, the girl was looking over the clockwork toy castle. Bianca surprised herself because the tiny figures in motion didn't faze her; maybe because they were all connected to the castle so she just saw them as all part of the detailed golden colored clock. She smiled at the little magician coming out of the balcony; sprinkling gold, glitter dust. He looked just like…

Voice: So, do you like the castle, Bianca?

The girl recognized that kind, distinct accent. She turned and saw a well-dressed older man with a white pony tail.

Bianca: (Smiles) Happy New Year, Uncle Drosselmeier. Yes, the castle is amazing. The way everything is in sync with the clock's hands. The swans are beautiful, especially in motion.

The man's unpatched left eye twinkled. He was surprised and happy that a child finally acknowledged and understood his work.

Drosselmeier: Thank you, my dear. Clara also loved the swans but she wished they could fly and Fritz asked for the soldiers' guns to fire.

Bianca: (Tilts her head) But Uncle Drosselmeier… wouldn't that defy the clock's gears?

Drosselmeier: (Laughs) Oh ho yes, yes exactly! Perhaps you could explain that to your cousins for me.

Bianca's smile lessened a bit. She remembered that the toy castle was where… he was found and she also wanted explanations; from Clara. The old friend of the family saw her sorrowed expression.

Drosselmeier: (Concerned) Is something troubling you, Bianca?

The girl wanted to let Drosselmeier know everything… but yet she didn't. It was quite puzzling to the child with feeling this way.

Bianca: It's so hard to explain, Uncle. It's still an enigma to me.

Drosselmeier: (Laughs lightly) Well Bianca, so am I! So v'hy not give me a try?

The child looked up at the odd but pleasant elder and nodded.

Bianca: (Sighed) Well, it was someone else… a friend that was troubled, concerns me.

Drosselmeier: I see… go on, my dear.

Bianca: And my friend was… bothered right here.

Drosselmeier: Now that is too bad. V'uz your friend hurt?

Bianca: In more ways than one… and I'm hurt that… she knew too.

The girl stopped at that explanation and sadly stared at the floor by the table that displayed the clockwork castle. Drosselmeier put a thin finger to his chin wondering about the child's worries; he knew what he could tell her. The toy maker smiled and patted Bianca's shoulder.

Drosselmeier: I'm sorry your feeling discouraged, my dear. But I'm not the one that you need to tell this too.

The man pointed to something rolling by their feet. It was the wooden mouse that Bianca had given as a gift to Pavlova. They heard light ringing of a small belled collar and right behind the little wheeled toy was the grey and white kitten; trilling happily as he poked and chased it with innocent delight.

Bianca gazed at Drosselmeier, confused.

Bianca: You think I should talk to Pavlova?

Drosselmeier: (Laughs) Oh, no no, my dear! Pavlova is never too far from her…

Over by the musicians playing Waltz of the Flowers, a girl slightly older and about the height of Bianca, was dancing with a tall, teenage boy. The girl's two shaded teal dress flowed beautifully with her and the boy's harmonious steps.

Drosselmeier: Both of you look v'onderful in your gowns. I've always thought that you and your cousin could be sisters.

Bianca: (Faces him) How did you know I was talking about Clara?

The peculiar man gave a big smile and winked… as the best someone could with an eye patch.

Drosselmeier: My dear, enigmas are truly are... hard to explain.

Drosselmeier gently tapped her nose making the girl smile and he greeted Ingrid by the punch bowl who happily offered him a glass.

The young couple stopped their waltz and Clara gave a big smile, taking the boy's hand and they hurried over to greet her cousin.

Clara: Hello, Bianca! Happy New Year!

Bianca: Thank you, Clara. You look wonderful.

Clara: Why, thank you, Bianca. Your dress is so very pretty! Oh, and I love the gift you gave me.

The girl stroked the little brass swan clip that held her auburn hair up high.

Bianca: I'm happy you like swans too.

Bianca looked to Clara's right, at the discreet boy by her side. Clara wiped her head.

Clara: Oh, how thoughtless of me! Bianca, this is my dear friend, Hans. He's Uncle Drosselmeier's nephew.

By the way they were recently dancing; Bianca could tell that her modest cousin certainly used an incorrect term with introducing Hans.

Bianca: I didn't know Uncle Drosselmeier had a nephew.

Clara: (Shrugs and smiles) Neither did I!

The early teen wore his ebony long hair in a ponytail. He looked quite gallant in his dark blue coat and trousers; which seemed to match the hues of his and Clara's eyes perfectly. The lad bowed and gave a soft smile.

Hans: Hello, Bianca. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Bianca: (Curtsies) The same for me as well, Hans.

The polite boy noticed the cameo when Clara's cousin stood straight again.

Hans: That is a lovely brooch, Bianca.

Bianca (Puts her hand over it) Thank you, Hans; it was my Mother's favorite. My Father gave it to me, to help me feel better with not having her ribbon.

Clara had realized the white trimming in her cousin's blonde hair. It was not like Bianca to be without the violet ribbon. For the past two years, she wore nothing but, in her hair.

Clara: Oh Bianca, I'm sorry to hear that it's gone!

Bianca: No worries, it's with a friend. He needed it more than I did.

Needed it more that she? Clara thought that for her cousin to give away her favorite keepsake of her beloved Mother, whoever has it must be someone that Bianca truly cares for.

Clara: That was very generous of you. (Excited) Have we met your friend?! Is he here? (Looks around) Can we meet him?

Bianca didn't answer but gave a small smile and shrugged while watching Pavlova with the wooden mouse. The toy became wedged under a short chair and the kitten was mewing for one of the guests to help him; who were far too engrossed in their conversations to hear the little kitten's pleas.

Bianca: No worries, I'll help him, Clara. (Goes over to Pavlova)

Clara noticed that despite the polite greetings, her cousin wasn't herself. Usually the two girls easily converse about school and other activities. Bianca still smiled but Clara could feel that her cousin's pleasantness was not fully in her heart.

Hans saw the worriment in his beloved's eyes and knew she wanted to spend some time with her cousin.

Hans: (Calls out) Excuse me, Fritz?

The young boy ran over with a folded paper in his hand.

Fritz: Hi, Hans!

Hans: I was admiring your soldiers in the toy cabinet. Do you think you could take them out for me?

Fritz: (Grins) I sure can! Come on! (Hand gestures to follow)

Hans turns to Clara who realized what Hans was doing. She took his hand again.

Clara: (Smiles) Thank you for understanding, Hans.

Hans: (Smiles and blushes) Always, Clara.

Fritz pulled onto the caring teenager's arm.

Fritz: Wait to ya see them up close up! You're gonna like them! They're brave and are great fighters!

Hans: Yes, I bet they certainly are. (Winks at Clara who giggles)

Clara's little brother paused suddenly almost making Hans trip over.

Fritz: Oh, Clara, can ya give this to Bianca? I wanted to show her my drawing. My art is getting just as good as hers!

Clara: Sure Fritz. I'm going to her now. (Takes the paper)

As Fritz and Hans walk away, Clara decided to unfold her brother's drawing. Her deep blue eyes widen and a small gasp escaped her lips. Quickly she scrunched the paper up and tossed it at the fireplace.

Shaking the image from her mind the girl went up to Bianca who was bent down petting Pavlova. The kitten was purring from the gentle girl's caresses; she always knew the perfect spots to pet him. Despite this sweet scene, Clara could tell that Bianca's thoughts were on something or… someone else.

Clara: Bianca?

Clara knelt down and the two cousins shared troubled expressions.

Clara: (Pleading) Do you want to tell me anything? Or you worried about your friend? Oh Bianca, please don't shut me away!

Her cousin gave a concerned gaze. Clara was right here, willing to talk. But being the polite child as she was, Bianca decided not to say anything in fear of ruining her Aunt's and Uncle's celebration. But she wanted the truth… all of it and that is when she got the courage and had an idea.

Bianca: Clara, would it be alright if I stayed the night? We could talk then.

Clara: (Takes Bianca's hands) Certainly, Bianca! Let's get permission first.

Bianca and Clara stood up, straightened their gowns and walked through the conversing and dancing adults till they found Carl and Doctor Johnson.

Carl: How is my little brother's profession doing? Not giving too many shots out, I hope! (Laughs)

The large robust man patted his younger, yet taller brother's back almost making him spill his punch.

Doctor Johnson: (Straightens himself) Yes, well luckily not as many as most Doctors are forced to give.

Clara: Excuse us. Pa 'pa, may Bianca sleep over, please?

Carl: Oh, that is quite fine with me, Sugar Plum! Little brother..?

Doctor Johnson looked at his daughter's soft smile and he smiled back. He thought perhaps this is what his child needed right now.

But before the good Doctor could reply, he felt a grip on his arm.

Ms. Francis: Yes, I agree! It will be most beneficial for Miss Bianca to spend the last bit of Holiday away from her residence!

The two young girls blinked at the random, assertive housekeeper. Bianca still looked at her Father who nodded his permission.

As Clara and Bianca walked away, Doctor Johnson watched his daughter.

Doctor Johnson: (Thinking) I hope Clara can bring some life into my Honeysuckle's wilted petals.

Ms. Francis: (Looks at Doctor Johnson) Do not fret, Miss Bianca will be fine, Doctor.

Doctor Johnson: (Looks at his arm and grunts) My, you do have a strong grip... Ms. Francis.

The older woman fluttered her brown eyes at the man.

Doctor Johnson: (Arches an eyebrow) Do you need me to check your eyes, Ms. Francis?

Ms. Francis: (Hears Polchinelle) Shall we dance, Doctor?

Doctor Johnson: Um… of course. (Bows) Let's- Whoa!

Ms. Francis pulled the man into the dancing area and she began twirling with her stunned partner.

Doctor Johnson: Ah, excuse me, Ms. Francis… but isn't I who is supposed to lead-? WHOA!

Clara and Bianca were at the serving table, deciding on what treat to pick from.

Clara: It's great that you're staying the night, Bianca. It will give us more time to catch up! Maybe tonight you can tell me about your friend?

Bianca took a cookie from the table and paused... It was gingerbread. Clara took a step closer to her quiet cousin.

Clara: Bianca?

Bianca faced her concerned cousin again and gave a bittersweet smile.

Bianca: (Nods) Tonight, I hope we both can learn more about him, together.

Suddenly, Pavlova gave a yelp and quickly darted out from the table and hid behind his owner's legs.

Clara: Oh, Pavlova! (Picks him up)

Bianca: Poor little one! (Pets his head) What has you so frighten?

The cousins could not fathom on what scared the kitten so terribly. For hidden under the serving table, the distraught young feline had been playing with the crumbled paper that his owner had misaimed at the fireplace's hearth. Pavlova's prancing paws flatten the paper revealing Fritz's drawing. Although the picture was childishly drawn; it was without a doubt on what the little boy drew…

A really… big, mean looking mouse, with a very… crooked tail.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I know as human, Hans had dark eyes. (Even if his face is only seen for like 10 seconds) But as the nutcracker, they were at most times blue... so I kept them at that. Also the V' in some of Uncle Drosselmeier's dialog are not typos, but to show his accent he sometimes lets out while talking. :D<em>


	23. A Confusing Discussion

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Confusing Discussion

Late that night, Pavlova came into his owner's bedroom and jumped onto the bed to greet her. Clara was sitting up and stroked her kitten as he happily settled into her lap, comfortably dozing off.

The girl gazed with worry at her cousin who was lying on the large seated cushion by the bay window which Clara had set up as a bed for her. Bianca was also awake; sitting and staring out the wide window. Despite having seemingly pleasant conversations that evening, Bianca had not yet discussed her friend to Clara and Bianca seemed preoccupied.

Clara cleared her throat which gave her cousin the hint to look at her.

Clara: Bianca? Did Fritz show you anything... upsetting?

Bianca tilted her head quizzically at her concerned cousin.

Bianca: No, not at all. Fritz showed me the toy castle and he was so sweet about it. Why do you ask, Clara?

Clara was thinking that Bianca might have seen her brother's drawing of the Mouseking before she quietly made certain not to misaim it in the fireplace that time. She was very relieved that her cousin did not see it.

Clara: You know how Fritz can be sometimes and you just don't seem like yourself… Or you worried about your friend? Oh please tell me what is on your mind, Bianca. I want to help. (Lifts up her folded hands) We're quite close, aren't we?

Bianca sighed and smiled at the loving girl. Even though the main reason for her spending the night at her cousins' was to ask Clara about…

It was then, when Bianca's eyes drifted a bit and she noticed it. Next to Clara's bedside bureau, a quick touch up of wood held with nails… covering what appeared to be a mouse hole; a very large mouse hole. It was very similar in size to the one in her room. Only one rodent could have gnawed a crater of that magnitude…

Bianca: (Thinking) It's now or never…

Clara: Bianca? What is on your mind?

The girl twirled her long unbraided hair and sighed.

Bianca: Clara? (Points to the nailed board) May I ask what happened to your wall?

Bianca's cousin's deep blue eyes went wide for a moment and she tried hiding her tension by giving an assuring smile.

Clara: Oh… Mr Miller, the village carpenter, is off for the Holidays. So I've asked Pa 'pa to cover the hole; until Mr. Miller can fix it up.

Bianca: My Father would've been happy to seal the wall for you. He likes tinkering with wood. (Stares at the covered hole)

Clara saw her observing the patched wall.

Clara: You don't have to worry, Bianca. There's no more mouse.

Bianca quickly faced her cousin. That last word made her heart beat quicker but it was far from fear.

Bianca: A mouse? Fritz told me this morning that Pavlova caught a big one previously… Clara, was that the same mouse that made this?

Clara: (Shudders) Don't worry, Bianca. That mouse is gone forever and can't hurt us!

Bianca: Hurt us? Clara… How could a mouse harm us?

Both the young cousins were leaving out details, trying not to alarm one another by avoiding their own experiences with the mouse. Little did they realize; each other knew it was the King of Mice that they were discussing about.

Clara: Oh, Bianca... This one could and would! It tried to hurt Hans and it could've because it was bigger and uglier than any other mouse I've ever seen!

Pavlova woke up, jumped from his owner's lap and hid under the bed-frame.

Clara: (Grimaces) …It was like a huge, crazed rat!

Clara looked back at her cousin and was astonished that despite of what she explained; Bianca remained calm. Her face was both filled with sternness and... concern.

Bianca: But Clara, regardless of what the mouse looked like; that still gives a person no right to put an animal in the dust bin. Don't you think it was wrong for your Father to do that?

Clara: (Stammers) Wha, what? How? H-how did you know my Pa 'pa did that?

Bianca: When Fritz told me about the mouse. (Sadly) So… it is true, Clara?

Clara: (Pauses) Yes, he did. But... Oh, Bianca! (Covers her face) You won't understand…

Clara became silent and Bianca walked over and sat by her. Still dismayed on what happened, she didn't like seeing her favorite cousin fretting.

Bianca: (Sweetly) Clara, how do you know I won't understand if you don't tell me?

The kind girl took Clara's hands and lifted then up.

Bianca: I stayed tonight to talk… please Clara, I will understand… (Smiles)

The auburn haired child gazed at her awaiting cousin. Despite Bianca's empathetic words, Clara couldn't go into the true reasons on why she detested and feared this rodent. For no matter what words she would use to explain that the Mouseking almost killed her beloved Hans that was cursed into a living Nutcracker; she thought her confession would always sound ridiculous. Even Hans and Drosselmeier themselves never truly discussed the past enchanted events. And they're the only other people that truly know that the battle between the Prince of Dolls and the King Mice actually took place!

Clara: (Thinking) Bianca would never believe the Mouseking was real…

Oh, if only Clara knew…

Clara: Bianca… I wasn't there when Pa 'pa put the mouse in the bin. Besides, it was dead when he threw it away.

Bianca's smile faded as she let go of her cousin's hands. Clara placed her hand on her cousin's back.

Clara: Oh, please don't be like this. I know you really love animals, Bianca. But you would not love this mouse at all..!

If only Clara knew…

Clara: …Bianca, I've seen the mouse when it was alive. It was REALLY mean and scary…

* * *

><p><em>(Clara flashbacks on Christmas night)<em>

_The Mouseking closes the pallor door and points his sword up towards the girl clinging onto a Nutcracker doll_

_The Mouseking: Give me the Nutcracker… (Loud) NOW!_

_Clara: No! You can't have him! (Backing away)_

_The Mouseking: Give him to me..! (Approaching Clara and yells even louder) I WANT the NUTCRACKER!_

* * *

><p>The kitten mewed timidly; getting Clara's attention as he rushed out from the bed and jumped onto the cushion, hiding himself between Bianca's pillow and blanket<p>

Clara: See? Even just talking about it, frightens Pavlova! The mouse even wanted to get him too!

* * *

><p><em>(Clara resumes flashback)<em>

_Clara: (Backs into the toy cabinet) No! You can't have him! Never!_

_The Mouseking: No..? (Loud) NO?!_

_The fuming, large rodent hears tiny ringing of a bell and glimpses at Pavlova innocently lying on his back, batting a chair's tassel. The malevolent mouse gave a rumbling chuckle and smirked at Clara._

_The Mouseking: Then I'll have your sweet, little, kitten…_

_He sniggered wickedly and headed towards the obliviously kitten still playing as the stalking rodent is holding up his sword…_

_Clara: (Gasps) No! Stop!_

* * *

><p>Bianca quickly went over to Pavlova and sat down. She picked up the scared, young feline and placed him in her lap. The girl's warm touch soothed his nerves.<p>

Clara's vivid, terrible memory ended as her cousin spoke.

Bianca: (Speaks softly) But Clara, cats and mice don't get along. It's only natural for them to-

Clara: (Interrupts) Pavlova wouldn't hurt anything!

Even though she knew this could not have happened. Bianca had to questionably mention…

Bianca: But didn't Fritz say the kitten caught the mouse?

Clara: (Thinking) My stupid brother doesn't know anything! Oh, she could never understand what really happened!

Again, if only Clara knew…

Bianca could tell by the girl's voice and frown that she was filling up with anxiety. She was not use to seeing her normally sweet and agreeable cousin acting this way and it saddened her. That was when Bianca decided with confessing the truth behind her sorrow. She wondered if Clara would believe she had made a friend with a speaking, royal rodent.

Bianca: (Thinking) I hope she doesn't think my story is outrageous…

Oh, if only Bianca… well, you get the idea…

Clara's cousin placed the sleeping kitten on the pillow, walked up to her upset relative staring at the covered hole.

Bianca: Clara… this mouse you're talking about… was-

Clara: (Finishes) Horrible and terrible?

Bianca: What..? No! I was going to say the mouse was my…

But the girl trailed off as Clara stood up while rubbing her folded arms to relax herself. She was having more recollections from when the Mouseking shocked her at Gingerbread Castle… gasping uncontrollably… the exasperation in those glaring, swirling eyes… that horrified her the most.

Bianca: (Concerned) Clara? Please listen to me...

But instead, Clara walked up to her cousin and hugged her. She looked over Bianca's shoulder and saw the sleeping kitten; she didn't want to alarm him again.

Clara: (Speaks softly) Oh, please trust me, Bianca! That mouse was cruel and mean! Be glad it's gone and we never have to look at its _ugly_, _crooked_ tail again!

Bianca gasped at her cousin's remark; reminiscing on the sorrow in his words…

* * *

><p><em>The Mouseking's Voice: (Sorrowful) Look at this! It hurts to just… look at my tail anymore.<br>_

* * *

><p>Bianca quickly pulled away from her confused cousin's embrace. Clara observed the child's watered light-sky eyes.<p>

Clara: (Concerned) Oh, Bianca! why are you crying?!

Her cousin wiped a few tears and composed herself. Her emotions quickly changed from distressed to disappointment. The firmness in her tone returned.

Bianca: If his tail was injured, that's what made him so angry. He was upset from mistreatment! Why didn't you overlook his appearance and help him?!

Clara just stood there in silence. Fritz had mentioned that Bianca seemed troubled this morning. All the years they grew up together, Bianca NEVER got mad. Clara also noted on how her cousin referred the mouse.

Clara: (Thinking) How does she know the Mouseking was a boy? (Asks) Bianca, why did you call the mouse 'he'?

Bianca: (Crosses her arms) Bah! I never call animals 'it', Clara.

Bianca's cousin blinked oddly and quickly at that crossed retort as the blonde haired girl glanced at Pavlova and looked back at Clara.

Bianca: (Serious) All animals deserve a little respect and help too!

Clara: (Stammers) Wh-why, you, you think that I… Of course animals need respect! But not… (Points to the covered hole) …'it'!

Bianca tightened her light eyebrows and Clara put her hands on her small hips. Now both of the cousins had quite enough. The confusing discussion had become an infuriating interrogation. Both were so aggravated; but still kept their voices low as not to wake Pavlova or the slumbering family.

Clara: For goodness sakes, Bianca! Why would I want to help something so… so… _bad_!

Bianca: And tossing someone away was _good_? Apologies, Clara, but what your Father had done was cruel!

Clara: Pa 'pa wasn't cruel! That mouse was! You, you just don't understand! That mouse was awful! Not like other mice. Why would you ever defend something like that?! No one would!

Bianca: (Averts her eyes) Maybe because I'm not like other people… so I guess this… 'No one' would.

Clara: (Frustrated) Oh Bianca, I didn't mean it like that! I... Oh, (Scoffs) just forget it!

The girl decided to use the guest room and suggested for her cousin to stay in the bedroom. It seemed unconventional, but the tired child was too irritated to consider remaining in the same quarters with her. Pavlova being a curious and affectionate companion followed her out of the bedroom; while the girl's cousin sat by the bay window and gave a pouted but very discontented sigh.

The child forgot to take a candle with her, but she was too vexed to go back to the bedroom. While carefully walking down the dark hall, she thought that she heard sounds coming from downstairs. The girl paused and wondered if it was anyone from the New Year's celebration, but it was late and the guests had left to retire for the night. She quietly walked past the snoring bedroom of the adults and eventually made it to the guestroom followed by the perky kitten.

In the guest room, the young girl was sitting up in the bed, holding a piece of jewelry that was just given to her to help her feel a little better but she placed it back in her nightgown's pocket; for it made her all the more regretful with arguing with her cousin. Perhaps she should have told her all about the Mouseking? Regardless on being believed or not, it was the truth… maybe she should go back..?

While she was in heavy thought, Pavlova's sensitive ears woke up to the faint sounds of chewing and went under the covers. The girl heard it too and squinted in the dim, moonlighted room. The child thought she spotted a freshly made small hole in the wall. This made the girl quickly put on her slippers but right before she got out of bed, she heard small sounds behind her.

The child turned and managed to catch two pairs of beady yellow eyes peering from behind the bed frame. Before the girl could react, she felt something being sprinkled on her. She looks at her arms and legs and realizes it's the gold glitter dust she had seen before.

The young girl began to feel a bit dizzy because the floor was getting closer and closer in view. In reality; she was shrinking!

Overwhelmed with worry, she went for the door; luckily she had left it opened partway for Pavlova to come in. But unfortunately, the two beings that seemed so small just moments ago were now close to her height and they had blocked the child's chance of escaping. Smirking, the pair was flexing a jump rope towards her.

One of the beings wrapped and tied one end of the jump rope around the girl's arms and waist and the shorter one pulled the other side of the toy. Not wanting to be taken, she quickly called for help. But her voice was too small for normal size people to be awakened. But Pavlova heard her cry and seeing the kidnappers were not the one he was hiding from, mewed and jumped to the floor.

The tiny beings gasped and yelped when they saw the young feline. The shorter one went to the midsection of the rope to get a better grip but stumbled over the rest of the rope. The taller one kicked his bum to get him back up again and he pushed into the back of the girl and led her to the hole in the wall.

Pavlova couldn't fit so the clever kitten went into the hall and listened. He heard sounds coming from the toy castle downstairs. The trio came out of another hole that the small kidnappers had made!

For them… stairs are highly overrated.

When the curious kitten reached the pallor, the child's captors used a nearby chair to reach the clockwork castle's table and were hoisting up the magically shrunken girl.

Captors: (Together) Heave..! Ho! Heave..! Ho! Heave…!

Pavlova also jumped on the chair and to the table and watched in peculiar amazement as they took the constrained child into the lighted musical castle's open doors. When the three were no longer visible, the kitten trilled with inquisitiveness as he peeked inside the enchanted clockwork. The young feline tried poking a white paw at the motorized little dancers.

Suddenly a harsh sound made Pavlova's green eyes widen as he fearfully cried out. He jumped off the table and scampered up the long stairs, mewing endlessly for comfort.

That long, dark growl will always haunt that sweet, little kitten.


	24. Shocking Discoveries

Chapter Twenty-Four: Shocking Discoveries

Holding a candle lamp, the young girl lightly knocked on the door. She figured hiding anything in fear of not being believed or not, was not worth the risk of losing the closeness with her cousin; so she was going to fully explain about the King of Mice.

No reply. The child waited a moment before she tapped on the door again… No response. She put her ear to the door. Neither footsteps nor the door's brass latch jittered. Being polite, she did not want to wake the rest of the family, so she decided with quietly going into the guest room rather than keep knocking or trying to be heard through the door. The girl didn't like imposing with waking her cousin up so late; but after their quarrel, she simply could not wait until morning to talk.

When she went in the room, she discovered that the bed was vacant but yet it appeared to have been used.

Girl: (Baffled) Where is she?

The girl went downstairs and could see no signs of her cousin. Her eyes glanced all around the room so fast that she almost made herself trip on the stairs from anxiety.

Girl: (Thinking) I should've been clearer to her! I hope she wasn't that upset to run away so late!

The disquiet child was about to call out her cousin's name until she felt something hard beneath her slipper. She lifted her foot and picked up and felt the hard object between her fingers…

Girl: Ouch! (Drops the item)

Whatever it was; it was very small and had a pin like a piece of jewelry that adorn clothing or to one's hair…

As the young girl was about to put her pricked thumb to her lips, she saw her fingers tips were glittering. Quickly she brushed them and the dimming glitter particles faded into the air. The child had seen this gold dust before. Quickly she put things together and realized what the little object was that pierced her was and why it was such at an extremely smaller size.

Girl: (Thinking) Magic..?

In a rush, the child knelt down on her knees, looking for her cousin's cherished item; to be certain she was not dreaming all of this. But the shrunken trinket was out of view now… as she crawled desperately for it, is when she heard the music…

The low melody of Dance of the Reed Flutes made her gasp in surprise, blowing out the little lamp. She got to her feet and opened the pallor's French doors to find the toy clockwork castle was set to midnight… it was an hour late. The castle was completely lit up and its doors were opened.

The young girl was startled again but this time, by a sound of jingling. She turned and spotted Pavlova's paws under the loveseat; trembling. During the girl's tensed conversation, she recalled the only thing that made the kitten shudder like that…

That is when she heard it…

For within the toy castle; Disembodied and foreboding laughter echoed throughout its enchanted walls.

The girl put her hands to her agape mouth.

Girl: He's… here… In… there..? But how..? He... must have her!

Panicking, the young girl took a coat from the closet, shakily lit the candle once more, and rushed out of the house towards the village square. If anyone would know anything, it would be the clockmaker who created this mystic, musical toy.

* * *

><p>In the Land of the Dolls, all the living toys were imprisoned in the dungeon of Gingerbread Castle. The outnumbering army of mice had taken all the dolls by ambush.<p>

In the sweet-made castle's palace, the rodents' ruler was sitting on two gold thrones that were side by side; since a single doll chair would not be a match for the girth of the gigantic mouse. He was still laughing away as his sword sliced a chocolate cherry clean off from a decoration. The arrogant royal rodent was amused on how he was going to enjoy being titled the King of Dolls as well as King of Mice.

The Mouseking's self-gloating and snack was interrupted as Smidgen came into the throne room. He stared at the little bowing mouse while juggling the candied cherry with one paw.

The Mouseking: Well… what news do you bring to your monarch?

Smiling, Smidgen stood up and showed two gray fingers… They were back.

The Mouseking: (Stands up) Well… were they successful!?

Smidgen squeaked happily and held up a finger on the other paw. The big beige and tan mouse finished off the candy and gave a satisfied grin.

They had found her…

The little mouse bowed and let his rodent ruler lead the way to another chamber high in the tower of the castle. When they reached its door, Tic and Toc had just finished securing the entrance with a board. For except the dungeon, none of the doors in Gingerbread Castle locked so the mice had to improvise. The two brothers weren't sure on why the Mouseking wanted this captive to not be confined with the dolls, but they just concluded that the oubliette had no more space; being overfull as it was.

When the sibling rodents saw their king, they saluted; still slapping each other by mishap, and they proudly gestured to the bolted door.

The Mouseking rubbed his paws together excitedly before withdrawing his sword. He was tempted to slay this girl right then and there, but he had to put that thought away if he wanted his idea to work fully. The big mouse gave a sinister smile; for he had another notion in mind. His plan would still be able to continue if he could at least… terrorize her.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) I'll… toss pastries at her face and see how she likes it! I'll-I'll… wield my blade so close she'll faint! NO! I'll… strike my sword THEN I'll wake her up by throwing cakes at her! THEN, I'll sway my sword AGAIN! HA!

The Mouseking: (Loudly Demanding) Open the door… NOW!

Tic and Toc both grabbed the wooden bar, bumping their heads in the process. The two mice brothers, dizzy, tilted over. Smidgen looked down at the past-out, silly Hench-mice, shaking his head at them with pity.

Smidgen: (Sighs) Oh boy…

As the little mouse tried reaching the bolting board, he yipped and ducked down as his ominous king jumped over him, lifted the plank up with one paw and flung it across the hall. The Mouseking yanked the door open and charged in; holding up his sword, aiming its pointy blade at his prisoner.

The Mouseking: (Shouting) AHHHHHH!

The large mouse's yells alerted the tied young girl. She quickly looked away from the small window that she stood next to and towards the stampeding rodent. This halted the Mouseking's mock attack.

Girl: Hello… King Arthur.

The silent and shocked King of Mice was motionless. His weapon dropped to the ginger cookie flooring. Only one girl called him by that name… the girl that gave it to him.

The Mouseking: (Slowly stutters) Bi… Bi… Bianca?!


	25. Fleeting Time

Chapter Twenty-Five: Fleeting Time

In the village square, the clockmaker heard urgent knocking at his door.

Clara: (Calling out) Uncle Drosselmeier! Uncle Drosselmeier! Please wake up! You have to help! Uncle Drosselmeier! Please help!

Lights were lit within the Drosselmeiers' home. While Clara continued to pound at the door, it opened. She thought the old family friend could not have possibly reached downstairs so quickly, and she was right…

Hans: (Concerned) Clara? Clara?! What is it?!

The robed boy quickly invited the fretting girl inside. He took the candle from her trembling hand and put it aside as she quickly put her arms over his neck; her damp face burrowing under his chin as he confusedly embraced her.

Clara: (Sobbing) Oh, Hans! It's Bianca! She's... she's gone!

Hans: Gone? Gone where?

Clara: (Looks up at Hans) Bianca's been taken… by the…

Clara stopped. She was distracted as Drosselmeier soundlessly came in the shop room already dressed. His eye sees the child wearing only a coat over her nightgown… this brought back a recent incident.

Drosselmeier: (Concerned) Clara?! V'hy are you here so late? You must be so cold. Let me bring you a robe.

But the girl rushed over to the man, her hands clinging to his arms with so much worry. Again the elder recalled that post-Christmas morning.

Clara: (Sobbing) Oh, Uncle Drosselmeier! He's back!

Drosselmeier: Who is back, my dear?

Clara: The Mouseking!

Hans' face almost appeared pale at that astonishing claim

Hans: (Stammers) No-No, it-it… (Shakes his head) It can't be… I slayed that menacing mouse!

Drosselmeier: Yes, Clara. My nephew's curse v'uz broken.

Clara: I don't understand it myself, but the Mouseking is alive! Oh please! You must believe me! You must!

The boy took the girl's cold hands rubbing them till they were warm.

Hans: Of course we do, Clara. (Thinks for a moment) But… the last thing I remember… that vile rodent was slain and he was STILL after you! You needed my help and… I… I couldn't move… and… (Trails off)

Han's eyelids were tightly closed from the horrid flashback of his beloved being attacked by the huge, mad mouse. And as the Nutcracker Prince, all he could do was watch the terrifying scene as he changed back to non-living wood on Gingerbread Castle's floor… calling out her name…

Clara ran her fingers up his cheek; catching his tear.

Clara: It's alright, Hans… I'm alright now.

The girl goes back to hugging the worried lad, this time consoling each other. Both took a deep breath together.

Clara: I know the Mouseking has Bianca. I've found her cameo and it was shrunken down to size. The toy castle was lit and playing music… its doors were open… Pavlova was so scared… then I heard the Mouseking laughing and… Oh, Hans! I'm so frightened for her! (Sobs)

All her beloved could do, was hold her closer to him. Hans looked up at his Uncle with love and panic in his wide, dark blue eyes. Drosselmeier rubbed the crying girl's back and she reluctantly stepped back from the boy whose big heart was weeping for her sadness.

Drosselmeier: (Urgently) Hans get dressed! You must act quickly!

His nephew nodded and patted Clara's hand. He gently kissed her knuckles and ran up the stairs in seconds. Meanwhile, the girl wipes her tears as the magician went to his desk, hurryingly searching for something in one of its drawers that he unlocked with a key that he already had in hand.

Clara: (Sniffs) Oh, Uncle Drosselmeier! If I only told Bianca the truth like she wanted, this wouldn't be happening!

Drosselmeier: (Walks up to her) There, there, Clara.

Clara: I didn't tell her about the Mouseking or your nephew being the Nutcracker Prince because Ma 'ma said they were only fairy stories. I didn't think Bianca would believe me either… (Covers her face) Oh... this is all MY fault!

Hans: (Stern) No, this isn't, Mistress Clara! If anyone is to blame, it's the Mouseking!

The dressed lad had returned to the shop room. He walked up to the young girl and held a small pair of women's shoes.

Hans: Please, take these, Clara. They were my Mother's. I hope they fit. (Kneels) Please, allow me…

The concerned boy saw the anxious girl in her bedroom slippers and didn't want her to catch ill. Clara gave a small smile as she let Hans exchange her footwear, but the tears still would not stop coming.

Hans: Are the shoes comfortable?

Clara: Yes. (Sniffs) Yes, they are. Thank you, Hans. You always put me first.

Hans: (Lightly smiles) Always, Clara.

Drosselmeier held up a tiny velvet bag. His nephew quickly realizes what it was and Clara takes the sashed sack. The old clockmaker looks at his nephew who knows what to retrieve next. The early teen runs into another room while the girl stares and feels the little bag.

Clara: Uncle Drosselmeier? Will this..?

Drosselmeier: (Gently finishes) Yes, the contents will help you and Hans to pass into the Land of the Dolls to reach Bianca… and the Mouseking.

Clara: Oh, Uncle Drosselmeier, I'm so confused! Why would the Mouseking take Bianca?

The elder patted the tensed girl's shoulders.

Drosselmeier: My dear, have you and your cousin ever shared a mirror together?

The child paused briefly and put her hands to her face.

Clara: (Gasps) The Mouseking thinks she's me! Oh, why does he have to be so cruel!?

Drosselmeier: Because… Cruelty only knows vengeance. But… kindness shows only mercy.

Clara's auburn eyebrows raised and she gave a quick shook of her head from that explanation.

Clara: The Mouseking, kind? How? No one would show mercy to the Mouseking!

The old clockmaker gave an assured smile and his unpatched eye seemed to twinkle at the troubled girl.

Drosselmeier: (Whispers) Yes, you're quite right my dear… _'No one'_… v'ould.

Clara's wide deep blue eyes quizzically looked at the peculiarly wise man.

Clara: Uncle Drosselmeier..?

Suddenly, Hans came back; in his right hand was an old sword that belonged to his family. The early teen put the blade in its sheath and attached the case to his belt. Clara seeing Hans with the sword… she could not decide whose life was in most danger… her cousin or her beloved. She put her hands to her chest, still holding the magic filled, sashed sack.

Clara: Hans..?

Hans: Clara, I must-

Drosselmeier: (Gently interrupts) I'm sorry, but you two must reach the castle without delay. (Points to the bag) The spell will end at sunrise. Please hurry… (Holds up a candle lamp) time is fleeting…

They both hugged the sincere elder and his nephew took the lighted lamp. Hans and Clara held hands as to not lose one another in the darkness, heading back towards the Stahlbaum home.

As they raced their speeding hearts against the clock to bring back Clara's compassionate cousin, through the crack of the open front door, the old magician watched the urgent young pair's figures running off in the wintry distance.

Drosselmeier: (Speaks softly) _Time that v'uz, time shall be. But waste it not ere it wastes thee…_

And giving Clara's and Han's footprints in the snow a quick glance, Elisa Christian Drosselmeier smiled hopefully as the door slowly closed on its own, without a sound.


	26. Explanations and Contemplations

Chapter Twenty-Six: Explanations and Contemplations

In the Land of Dolls, the King of Mice stood speechless to see his former Royal Nurse, magically mouse sized, restrained and confined in the tower of Gingerbread Castle. Finally blinking his pink eyes again, the shock wore off.

The Mouseking: (Slowly) Bianca? Are… you-?

Bianca: (Gently interrupts) No worries, your majesty, I'm fine.

The large mouse nervously tapped his fingers together, because the young girl's voice and expression was neither full of disdain nor disappointment. What was she thinking right now? Or worse, what was she thinking… of him?

The Mouseking: (Looks out the entrance) Hey, you two! Get in here, now!

Tic and Toc proudly marched into the tower chamber followed by Smidgen. When the little mouse saw Bianca and his king scowling at the Hench-mice, his smile dropped because he quickly concluded…

The mice siblings went into the wrong room… and captured the wrong girl.

Smidgen: (Gulped) Oh…

The Mouseking: (Growling) Where… is… the girl?

Tic and Toc uncomprehendingly observed the captive and pointed their black paws at Bianca.

Smidgen: (Palms his face) …boy.

The mice brothers stop holding up their light gray chests with pride for their snarling rodent ruler was storming right over to them.

The Mouseking: (Yelling) You, STUPID FOOLS! This ISN'T Clara! Don't you know how to recognize an enemy?! (Looks at Smidgen) You…

Smidgen steps up and bows at the large rodent.

The Mouseking: (Points to Bianca) ...Untie her, now!

The little mouse quickly nodded and goes over to the bound child and begins to undo the jump rope around her arms.

The girl cleared her throat, which made the big mouse turn around.

Bianca: Uncle Drosselmeier always remarked that Clara and I could pass for sisters. In the dark, sometimes twins. It's an honest mistake, your majesty.

The Mouseking watched the freed girl rubbing her wrists and arms. He let out a small, yet regretful sigh.

The Mouseking: (Upset) Bianca... I didn't-

Bianca: (Gently interjects) Please, calm yourself, your majesty. I'm alright.

The Mouseking's sights went back to Tic and Toc as he picked up his sword.

The Mouseking: Bianca, do you have a coin?

The girl knew she didn't but she still checked in her night gown's pocket anyway.

Bianca: Apologies, your majesty. Why does the king request a coin?

The growling, large mouse leaned over the leaning back mice brothers, holding up his blade near their twitching black whiskers.

The Mouseking: 'Cause I can't decide what these two should lose first… heads or tails!

Both of the scolded mice gulped and squeaked. Tic pawed his neck while Toc grabbed his tail.

Bianca: King Arthur!

The disapproval tone of the girl's voice made the king forcefully wave a brown paw while glaring at the trembling two.

The Mouseking: (Vexed) Just, just go… NOW!

Tic and Toc sighed deeply with relief and saluted while rushing towards the door; bumping each other with trying to exit first.

The Mouseking viewed Bianca; she removed her hand from her pocket and was looking dismayed. Before the mouse inquired on her thoughts she looked back at him.

Bianca: (Sadly) My Mother's cameo is gone.

The Mouseking: Huh? Why did your Mother have a camel?

Bianca (Shook her head) A cameo, your majesty. It's a jeweled brooch. It must have fallen out of my pocket when your subjects brought me here. (Sighs) Now I'll never see that again as well…

The sadness in her voice over the loss of remembrance of her departed Mother only made the Mouseking's anger towards Tic and Toc rise. He rubbed his face from their foiling.

The Mouseking: Grrr… And they're supposed to be my top Hench-mice… (Shouts) GRRR-BAH!

Out of his frustration, the big rodent threw his sword into the hard confectionery wall… right towards Smidgen; who luckily, was short…

Bianca: Oh Gee!

The girl quickly went over and knelt next to the small, slate gray mouse cowering on the cookie flooring. She patted his back and gently aided him back on his two feet again; her comfort stopped his shuddering.

Bianca: Your majesty, please! The king must control his temper, or someone could get hurt!

The Mouseking was now standing by the tower window. He broke off a piece of the window frame.

The Mouseking: (Scoffs) That was the idea… and those two bumbling fools ruined everything.

The tower chamber was constructed with marzipan. After nibbling the broken portion, the Mouseking grimaced and tossed it out the window.

The child walked up to the big mouse swishing his ribbon trimmed tail angrily as he glared out in the Land of the Dolls.

Bianca: Your majesty, what my cousin's family did… tossing you away was quite bad. But it's not very good to hate so much either…

The Mouseking: Ha! That bin is just the tip of the cheese on what they did… on... on what HE did to me!

Bianca: He, your majesty? Clara's Father..?

The rodent shook his head.

Bianca: Who, your majesty?

The Mouseking still kept his sights out the window.

The Mouseking: (Speaks low) The… Nutcracker.

The Bianca blinked quickly at that explanation.

Bianca: (Tilts her head) The Nutcracker..? I'm sorry, your majesty, I really don't understand…

The mouse stayed silent. Bianca pushed her unbraided locks behind her ears.

Bianca: (Clears her throat) King Arthur, your former nurse requests that your majesty needs to explain things a bit better. And for what I had recently endured… A worthy king would respect that request… for his _friend_.

The last word caused the rodent's round ears to twitch. He faced the awaiting girl as she gave him a small smile.

The Mouseking gazed at Bianca. He was surprised that after her ordeal of being shrunken with magic, kidnapped to another realm and knowing of his vendetta with her cousin; after all that, Bianca still considered him... a friend. Did she truly trust him that much? Before this compassionate child, none of these contemplations would've ever come close to coming to the royal rodent's egotistical mind. He was the Mouseking! He was only for himself and explained himself to nobody! But with her caring light-sky eyes; that last pondering quickly vanished.

Bianca: Please… King Arthur…

The large mouse looked up at the candied ceiling and gave a long sigh. This was it. No more lies. No more holding back now. He nodded to his only friend who returned the gestured agreement.

Bianca listened to the Mouseking's tale. He explained everything… from what happened back at the old palace; the Nutcracker spell on Hans and his tail becoming crooked, to the Christmas battle; Clara's involvement, him being slain by the Nutcracker Prince and falling into the waters below this very castle.

The young girl remained quiet; listening intently for the entire tale, taking all this in. Once he finished, she glanced at the rodent's ribbon covered appendage.

Bianca: So… this is your majesty's 'kingly mission'..? Revenge..?

The Mouseking responded by staring down and holding onto his tail. Bianca knew him well enough to know a reluctant yes when she sees one. Despite his past actions; she couldn't ignore her concern for him.

The sympathetic child came closer so he had no choice but to return her gaze.

Bianca: (Speaks softly) From what your majesty has told me, what happened to the Mouseking's tail was an accident. It's not right to get back at anyone; especially for something that was never done on purpose. Like… the incident with the fallen book. You still don't want revenge on Ms. Francis. (Tilts her head) Do you, your majesty?

The large mouse just averted his eyes while Bianca arched her light eyebrows.

Bianca: Oh, your majesty! You can't still be holding a grudge for that mishap too?!

The rodent let go of his tail and sternly fist his paws by his sides.

The Mouseking: I told you! No one gets away with hurting the royal tail!

The big mouse's persona suddenly turned smaller as his arms went limped and he shamefully hunched over and stared at the floor.

The Mouseking: (Groaned) Momzie was right… I-I can't do anything right!

Bianca noticed a silver bench in the room; she placed her hand on the back of his crimson cape.

Bianca: Please, King Arthur… Come sit with your friend. (Gestures to the bench)

Smidgen who was still in the tower chamber, watched this courageous girl walking with a rodent who was now five times her size. The little mouse was amazed that not only did his king comply with this child's request, but he was allowing her to touch him… no way would she be allowed to touch the royal, precious tail…

Once they had seated, Bianca opened her hand and the Mouseking rested his tail into her palm… Smidgen was now dumbfounded. He rubbed his yellow eyes over and over and decided to tip toe a little closer; to make sure he wasn't over nibbling on the sugared castle's décor as the two opposites conversed.

Bianca: Your majesty doesn't need to hurt anyone to prove himself. I already know you are the most amazing king I had the honor to serve. Your Mother was wrong. Your majesty can make things right again… Don't get revenge at Clara and Hans.

The Mouseking: But Bianca, they hurt me! I just can't forget!

Bianca: Your majesty, you don't have to forget. Just forgive. It takes a strong hearted king to do that.

While still holding his tail, the young girl patted her other hand over his 'A' letter emblem over his tunic… from where he was slain.

Bianca: If anyone can absolve them… It's King Arthur.

Both glanced at Greta's violet ribbon.

Bianca: (Whispers) Be at your best, you'll do what is best.

The Mouseking raised his dark eyebrows hopefully, his face lightly softened.

The Mouseking: You… think so?

His friend felt the side of his furry face and gave an assuring smile.

Bianca: I know so, your majesty.

In the meantime, the little mouse was observing the scene; his paws were folded on his off-white chest while smiling to himself.

Smidgen: (Sniffs) Oh! (Wipes his eyes)

Suddenly, the two mice and girl's attention went to the rodent by the open entrance. The overweight, dark gray mouse was panting from all the stairs he just endured in order to reach the tower's top.

Nibblet gestures to his buddy to peer out the window. Smidgen goes over and does so and he is also drawn to what the Guard-mouse had spotted while on lookout duty…

For in the distance… A pair of rodent sized children was approaching the castle.

Smidgen quickly squeaks and begins to alert his king on what Nibblet has discovered and that is when they all hear the distant but distinctive voices…

Clara: (Calling out) Bianca! Bianca, are you here?! Oh, please answer!

Hans: (Calling out) Mistress Bianca! Let us know you're alright! Mistress Bianca!

Bianca gaped from hearing Clara and Hans; as does the Mouseking, but for a very different reason.

Bianca: (looks towards the window) Clara?

The large mouse quickly stands up and rushes to the window to see for himself as Smidgen squeaks and quickly moves out of his big king's way; the little mouse almost got pushed out!

The Mouseking deeply sniggered and grinned so wide that every sharp tooth was noticeable. The royal rodent didn't even think about his two enemies' shrinking themselves to collect Bianca. Even though this wasn't intentional… his idea was still in motion.

The Mouseking: (Chuckles) My plan hasn't failed yet! (Looks below) Ha! Take that... Momzie!

The Mouseking pointed to the chubby Guard-mouse.

The Mouseking: You… tell the Hench-mice to perform their appointed tasks! I'll give those bumbling brothers one last chance to redeem themselves from a be-heading and de-tailing!

Nibblet saluted and held onto his tiny nut-shell helmet as he went down the long flight of stairs to give Tic and Toc their king's orders.

The big mouse snickered wickedly to himself as he clasped his brown paws together. He headed towards the open door but he stopped abruptly; making the ever-loyal Smidgen to bump into him. The reason for his king's sudden stop… Bianca was standing right in front of the entrance; her eyes were directed towards his.

Bianca: (Sighs) Has not the king considered what we discussed at all?

The Mouseking: (Growls and motions his paw) Bianca, move aside!

Bianca: (Crosses her arms) With all do respect, your majesty... But no!

The Mouseking: (Stops growling) Huh?

The surprised mouse's eyes widened with his eyebrows raised at the young girl's reply. Since the time he had met her, he never knew Bianca to be rebellious towards him; never less be angry. And with her hands firmly tightened to her arms and her sights narrowed; the child appeared quite cross indeed.

When Smidgen got to his feet, he gasped at the sight of the diminutive kind girl standing up towards the gigantic, intimidating rodent towering over her. The little mouse was astonished of her bravery… and worried for her safety.

Smidgen: (Paws near his mouth) Oh boy!

The Mouseking stared at Bianca. He saw her tapping her slipper in annoyance. He couldn't help but smirk. Deep down, the large mouse was amused on seeing the girl's stubborn and 'tough' side. But remembering his directive; he shook the thought off and dropped the grin.

The Mouseking: Bianca… Move!

Bianca: Again, my apologies, your majesty… No!

The mouse rubbed his temples for a moment, folded his paws and tried an encouraging, toothy, forced smile; which Smidgen found to be quite scary…

Smidgen: (Covers his eyes) Eek!

The Mouseking: (Grinning) Bianca… Move aside… _PLEASE_… (Tapping two fingers together)

Bianca: I'm sorry, your majesty, but I will not. The king does not need to do this!

His smile melted into an irritated frown.

The Mouseking: You're gonna move… or I'll-I'll-

Bianca: (Interjects) I know your majesty won't hurt me.

The Mouseking's tempered grimace seemed to fade.

The Mouseking: Of, of course I won't hurt you! When have I done anything to upset you?

Bianca's eyes lit up at that familiar comment. She had always reminded him to trust her… so he did truly take her words with him. This all gives the child more confidence to stand her ground. Bianca thought the Mouseking to be tenacious, not incorrigible.

Meanwhile, Nibblet had returned to Smidgen's side after relaying his king's orders to the Hench-mice. Exhausted and panting, the Guard-mouse had used his little buddy's head as a hat rack for his nut-shell helmet and as an arm rest; much to Smidgen's annoyance, but he shrugged and still allowed it.

The Mouseking's tail and Bianca's slipper seem to whisk quicker and tap louder while both their arms were folded over their chests; to make their firm decisions known. Neither was backing down…

The Mouseking: Bianca… Move.

Bianca: King Arthur… No.

The big mouse scoffed and decided to go around the unwavering girl. But every time he tried to get past, she stepped in front of his path; again and again… and again…

The Mouseking: When I decreed you to move, this, this is NOT what I had in mind! (Loud) Let me PASS!

The girl shook her head defiantly.

The Mouseking: Bianca… that's an order…

Bianca: (Mutters) Bah…

The Mouseking: (Tilts his head) Huh? Did… you just say-?

Bianca: (Interrupts) Understand, your majesty. I cannot and will NOT step aside!

Smidgen and Nibblet who appeared to be watching a tennis match have been nippily turning their heads to and fro; from the demanding King of Mice and to the protesting, former Royal Nurse, every time he or she disputed.

The Mouseking: (Shouts and points) Move over Bianca, for the Mouseking is LEAVING!

Bianca: (Shouts and points) I'm not moving for the Mouseking is STAYING!

Both put their paws and hands on their hips in unison.

The Mouseking: (Shouts) Move… NOW!

Bianca: (Shouts) Apologies, your majesty, I WON'T!

The Mouseking: (Shouts) BIANCA!

Bianca: (Shouts) KING ARTHUR!

The exasperated rodent rubbed the back of his head. He wondered if Bianca was also getting a headache as well as a sore throat.

The Mouseking: (Takes a deep breath) I thought you were my… my friend.

Bianca paused at the muddled mouse. She knew he regarded him as a friend but to hear him announce it out loud to her, relaxed her somewhat. The girl had an idea as she walked up and looked up at the difficult rodent.

Bianca: King Arthur, I AM your friend! That is why I won't let you go… alone. (She takes his paw) I will let your majesty pass if you let your Royal… your friend come with you. We can put this feud behind us together! Please, King Arthur…

The Mouseking was squeezing her hand and Bianca did not once flinch. She knew he was contemplating with a life altering decision. But the mouse quickly released his grasp.

The Mouseking: (Shook his head) No! This… this 'feud' doesn't and shouldn't involve you!

Bianca: But it already does, your majesty.

The Mouseking: Huh?

Bianca: (Sighs) Clara is my cousin and I feel that Hans will be family as well. So whatever your majesty does to them… you do to me too.

There was a long, standing silence between the Mouseking and Bianca; even with the drama entranced Smidgen and Nibblet. Their king put his paws on the concerned young girl's shoulders and gave a long gruff sigh, which made her gaze up at him hopefully.

The Mouseking: (Speaks low) Bianca… I'm…

Quickly, the large mouse lifted the shocked girl by the arms, put her aside and ran out the entrance with the two servant mice hastily behind him and he held the tower's door closed! Bianca knocked loudly as Smidgen and Nibblet retrieved the bolting wood and locked it in place.

The Mouseking: I'm sorry.

Bianca: No! Please! This is wrong, your majesty! Please listen to me!

The Mouseking (Exclaims) No! You listen to ME! You saved my life, Bianca! So you'll stay here… safe. (Points to Smidgen) Keep watch! Do NOT let her out!

Smidgen: (Feels his head and gulps) Oh boy…

The little mouse nervously removed the nut-shell helmet and gestured to Nibblet, for this was way more of a Guard-mouse job. Why… would the king entrust him, a common servant, to guard the girl instead? Was it because of the Sentry helmet he was wearing or was there, another reason..?

The Mouseking: (Loudly demanding) I said… YOU will watch HER!

Smidgen quickly nodded and bowed as his comrade plopped his half-shell helmet on the little mouse's head again. Nibblet then proceeded to following the rodent ruler as Bianca continued pounding and pleading the tower's bolted door.

Bianca: King Arthur! Please remember! You don't need to do this!

The Mouseking had paused and looked towards the door as the girl's cries became more desperate. He faced away, his eye lids tightly shut.

The Mouseking: (Speaks low) I do remember… that's why, I need to do this.

The big mouse gives the tower chamber an almost regretful glance, but then, rushes down the stairs.

Bianca: King Arthur..?

The girl had her ear pressed against the door; she became more distressed from the non-response on the other side.

Bianca: (Calling out) Oh Gee! No! (Pounds the door) Your majesty, please come back! (Sobs) King Arthur! KING ARTHUR!

But his friend's pleas went unheard as the King of Mice pursued on, deafened by his vengeful determination.


	27. Bitterness between Enemies

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Bitterness Between Enemies

Thanks to Drosselmeier's magic, Hans and Clara had returned to the Land of the Dolls and were now reaching Gingerbread Castle. The magical world was as beautiful as the two remembered. The coconut frosting snow sparkled among the Christmas trees, all sorts of vibrant sugar cakes and sweets were everywhere, and Rock-Candy Mountains covered the charming landscape. There was a glistening, golden statue crafted in honor of the Nutcracker Prince in harmonious steps with his beloved, fair young maiden.

But none of this spectacular splendor could be enjoyed by the young couple as all their thoughts were of Bianca being taken by the foul Mouseking; not to mention there were no chimes or melodious sounds. Everything was solemnly silent; as if the enchanted land sensed the rodent raiders.

As the pair wandered among the edible forest, Hans was worried for Clara's safety and he wanted to come into this realm alone, but she would not leave his side nor stand by idle while her cherished cousin was at the mercy with such a cruel enemy.

When the sweet castle was in their sights, the girl heard Bianca faintly calling out… but her cries had stopped. Clara's eyes widened with worry from the sudden silence.

Clara: (Gasps) Bianca! (Begins to run)

Hans: Clara! Wait!

The boy quickly gripped his beloved's arm and with good reason…

Clara: (Gasps) Ah! Hans!

The young girl straightened back up and clung to the early teen's arms; she had almost toppled over the land's ledge!

Gingerbread Castle's island was enchantingly surrounded by pouring waterfalls and much deep water below.

The two took a long step away from the ground's end, together.

Hans: (Concerned) Are you alright, Clara?

Clara: (Let's go of Hans) Yes, I'm okay. (Glances down) Oh, I wish Leander and Hero were here! How will we ever get across now?

Hans: The swans must have flown away when the Mouseking and his followers took over. There has to be a way… How else could have the mice reached the castle without flight?

The dark haired boy scanned his eyes to see if there was a measure of getting to the water encircled castle… and that is when he saw...

Hans: (Points) A bridge! We can reach Gingerbread Castle by crossing it! The bridge is right over by those Christmas trees covered in sugar plums.

Clara gave a sad smile at those last words, thinking of the namesake her adoring Father had given her. Her beloved knew she was missing her family and he took her hand.

Hans: Don't fret, Mistress Clara. I promise, we will return home soon… with Bianca.

The girl nodded more hopefully as they made their way to the elongated, narrow bridge which was constructed with licorice ropes and fruitcake platforms.

Hans placed a shoe on the first solid plank to see if it was stable enough. It appeared safe so he put up his other foot and nodded with assurance at his beloved; but she appeared apprehensive.

Hans: Clara..?

The girl gave a brief shudder at the substantial depth below her. Ever since she almost fell over into the waters along with the Mouseking, Clara discovered she had a fear of heights as well as… falling…

Hans: I still can go alone like we discussed. Clara, I'll be alright, no worries.

Clara: (Stammers) Wha-what did you say?

Hans: That I'll be alright and-

Clara: (Finishes) _No worries_. (Sighs)

Hearing that polite gesture made Clara reminisced of her sincere cousin; which gave her the courage to step onto the bridge.

Clara: No, I'm coming to; for both of you. (Looks down) But Hans… (Nervous) we will… stay together, won't we?

The boy smiled. He placed his hand under his beloved's chin and raised her deep blue eyes to his, to ease her fear of altitude below them.

Hans: (Softly) Always, Clara.

The young couple took a deep breath in unison as they began to cross the candy-cookie bridge. Hans withdrew his old sword and went first, followed by Clara.

As they carefully hung on to the candied ropes and slowly walked along the caked platforms, Clara kept her sights on Hans instead of below, but she did look back a few times. She didn't know why she kept taking backward glimpses. The girl was definite on staying by the boy's side and helping her cousin, but she had a peculiar feeling about that side of the bridge's posting. Clara didn't want to worry her beloved so she told herself it was just from uneasiness and that she must focus on reaching Bianca and…

(Deep malevolent laughter)

…the Mouseking.

Hans and Clara were in the middle of the lengthy channel but still were able to see the threatening, gigantic King of Mice, standing in front of the other side of the fruitcake bridge on the castle's side!

Lovingly protective, Hans put his left arm out in front Clara and raised his sword higher with his other hand. The big mouse smirked as he stared at the lad's weapon and yelled out so they had no option but to listen.

The Mouseking: (Mocking) So... the Nutcracker thinks he can stop me with that puny thing he calls a sword, huh? Ha! My teeth used toothpicks bigger than that old scrap of a pin! (Laughs)

Although the larger, royal rodent was menacing as before, the boy remained firm and upright. Hans kept his bravery strong… for Clara. He called out and pointed his sword straight to his enemy.

Hans: Mouseking! The spell which made me immobile won't protect you any longer! For I'm no longer a nutcracker! I'll always be ready and willing to protect Clara and her family!

The Mouseking: (Shrugs) Boy… Toy… Bah! There's no difference 'cause you're still a wooden headed fool to think you can go up against me!

Hans: I have battled you before and I will slay you again if I must!

The big, beige and tan rodent nonchalantly blew hot air onto his knuckles, rubbed them onto his embroidered initial on his tunic and loosely flipped his wrist; admiring his claws.

The Mouseking: (Chuckles) Yeah, and look how that turned out..?

Hans: (Demanding) Return Mistress Bianca to her family and leave the Land of the Dolls peacefully! Or I will be forced to be rid of you!

The Mouseking: (Arches an eyebrow) Rid of me? (Points to himself) Rid of me..? (Chuckles and scoffs) You can't get rid of me even if your life… if, if HER life depends on it..!

Clara gasped and held onto Hans' shoulders.

The Mouseking: (Snickers) …and it does!

This made the boy narrow his eyes towards the mocking, husky mouse who could tell that Hans was angrily grimacing in resentment… this of course, only encouraged the royal rodent. He began to make silly expressions at the provoked lad.

The Mouseking: (Mockingly) Aww… iz da itty-bitty wittle nutquacko gonna cwry? Maybe he wants ta wun home so hiz Unky can feed him milky-wilky in hiz bottle-wottle?!

Giggling mice appeared near their rodent ruler as he was loudly laughing while holding onto his belly.

Clara felt Hans' tensed body from the Mouseking's taunts and she rubbed his arm and leaned to his ear.

Clara: (Whispers) Pay the Mouseking no mind, Hans! You're better than him!

The big rodent opened his eyes and saw the girl comforting his enemy. He stopped laughing and grinned wickedly

The Mouseking: (Calls out louder) Hey, Nutcracker! (Gestures his paws to cross) Cross over… so I can finally... (Points to the water below them) quench my thirst for revenge!

The Mouseking held up his brown tail; he was at a distance so Clara wasn't sure if she recognized the trimming that he was wearing…

The Mouseking: (Growls) You hurt my precious tail, Nutcracker! So before starting with you… I'll… destroy what's most precious to you, first…

The mouse's eyes glared at Clara. She gasped and fearfully took a step back on the bridge; the girl's fear washed her curiosity away of the rodent's dressed tail, immediately.

Hans glanced at his distraught beloved and scowled at the Mouseking. The large mouse patted his tail and smirked again.

The Mouseking: Hurts… doesn't it..?

The early teen could not take the furry tyrant's threats and bitter tongue any longer.

Hans: (Angry) You malicious mouse! You will stay away from Mistress Clara!

The Mouseking loosely placed his paws on his hips and rolled his eyes.

The Mouseking: Please… try and stop me… failed _Prince of the Dolls!_I need another good laugh!

All the rodents including their ruler, laughed vociferously.

Hans: (Turns to Clara) Please Clara, stay here!

Clara: Hans… wait!

But the brave boy was already pursuing across the bridge. The young girl noticed that the Mouseking appeared impartial with his enemy's coming confrontation; the normally high tempered mouse wasn't charging.

Clara: (Thinking) I don't understand… What is the Mouseking waiting for?

It was then, that the odd intuition came over Clara again. But this time, it was a lot stronger. She turned around and caught two sets of familiar, beady yellow eyes peering from the left and right side of the dessert bridge from where she and Hans once stood.

Clara: Oh, no!

Hans: (Moving quickly) Ruthless rodent!

But there came no retort from the big, mean, mouse. Instead, his pink eyes gleamed as he put his paw straight up in the air; pointing straight ahead.

The Mouseking: (Shouts) NOW!

Clara saw Tic and Toc gnawing at the bridge's structure! They were going to collapse it!

The girl hurried as fast and carefully as she could to catch up to her beloved. She reached out for him.

Clara: (Calling out) Hans! Hans! Mice are cutting the bridge!

The boy halted his charge and turned around as he placed his sword back in its sheath and put his opened hand out to Clara.

Hans: Hurry..! We have to get off before…

SNAP! WHIP! SNAP! THRASH! SNAP!

Hans and Clara clung to the railings as the candied channel's structure became unstable; many licorice bindings broke and loosened…

Hans: (Shouts) CLARA!

The two reached for each other once more. But before their hands met, the bridge's one side broke its grip, swung downwards and…

Clara: (Screams) HANS!

…towards the large gap and thrashed against the island of Gingerbread Castle.

Grasping onto the collapsed, crackling and dangling bridge was Hans… About ten feet under him, also clinging for her life was Clara. During the breakage, the lad's family sword dropped from its casing and plummeted below; along with bits of the bridge and sank into the castle's waters. It lay right next to a shattered sword which was once wielded by royalty… rodent royalty.

The distressed couple was calling out each other's names. But their reassurance for one another was interrupted by the discourteous laughter of the Mouseking, who was peering down; straight above them. The large rodent leaned over and grinned with devious pleasure.

The Mouseking: Well, well, well! Whoever said true love never dies was wrong… _DEAD _wrong!

And the King of Mice resumed his bellowing laughter; laughter that resounded triumphantly throughout the Land of the Dolls.


	28. Revenge's End

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Revenge's End

Previously, before Hans and Clara were ambushed on the fruitcake bridge by the mice, Bianca was sobbing; her back leaning against the bolted, heavy, cookie carved door that kept her confined in Gingerbread Castle's tower. She had given up calling for someone who was no longer there and was devastated on what was going to happen between the ones she cared about…

The young girl heard distant yelling. The voices were of Hans and… King Arthur. She couldn't make out the precise argument but it didn't sound good. Fighting _never _sounds good!

Even though Bianca was the one that was locked in the tower, it was Clara and Hans that truly needed the rescuing. And feeling completely helpless to help, the girl slumped down to the marzipan flooring and door, covering her face and weeping more than ever.

On the other side of the tower's door, guarding the child was Smidgen. He was at first, marching to and fro, trying to be the best Guard-mouse he could be; since this was his first post at this sudden promotion, the little mouse did not wish to disappoint his monarch.

But when Bianca's cries become louder, Smidgen couldn't help but pause his pacing and listened to her sad wails. After all, this girl was so consoling; back when the Mouseking threw his sword towards the little mouse's head. Her cries sounded so sorrowful.

Smidgen: (Sniffs) Oh…. (Sniffs again) …boy

Bianca lifted her head and blinked her watery eyes when she heard the little mouse's concern for her. She originally thought she was completely alone and would never get out. Now there was a chance…

Bianca: (Calling out) Hello? Who is there?

Smidgen: (Gasps) Oh boy!

Smidgen quickly covered his off-white, trimmed mouth. He didn't want the prisoner to know that he was on the other side.

The rodent's repetitive words and tinier tone than the other mice, pinpointed to the child on which mouse this was. This gave her hope with saving Hans and Clara from the King of Mice… and to save the King of Mice from himself. She knelt down and spoke through the bottom, narrow space of the door.

Bianca: (Pleading) Please, what is your name, small one?

The mouse twitched his whiskers nervously while tapping his fingers. He was contemplating if he should tell her his name.

Bianca: (Sadly) Please, small one…

The saddened girl waited for the little mouse to respond and with heavy thinking… for a mouse… Smidgen decided it would be okay since the Mouseking said to watch her… not ignore her. Besides, she did say 'please'. No one has ever said 'please' to him… ever. He lowered his dark gray nose below the door.

Smidgen: (Pauses and stutters) S-S-Smidgen.

Bianca: I'm Bianca. It's nice to meet you, Sir Smidgen.

The humble mouse smiled proudly. He liked being titled as Sir.

Bianca: (Pleading) Please, let me out, Sir Smidgen! I need to…to

The girl trailed off as she stood up and wondered on what would coax the little mouse to let her go… Her sky-light eyes darted around until she spotted something impaled in the marzipan wall; King Arthur's sword. She quickly knelt by the door again.

Bianca: Sir Smidgen, I need to return the sword to the king! Please allow my freedom so I may do so!

Smidgen: Eek! (Jumps back)

Smidgen didn't know that his king forgot his mighty… and shiny… sword! This polite, Bianca-girl was right. The sword must be returned to him. BUT that would be letting the prisoner out… and he promised the Mouseking he would watch her…

The mouse shook his head and turned around, not responding to the captive's request. Bianca knew the rodent was scared and her plea was not getting through. From out the window, she heard the quarreling getting louder and her cousin calling out to Hans…

Bianca: (Thinking) Clara!

Anxiously, the young girl concentrated deeply as she bit her lip, pressing her head into her palm. Despite the urgent tension, as before, Bianca was able to brainstorm.

Bianca: (Speaks loudly) Oh Gee! I wonder what will happen when the king realizes that he is WITHOUT the royal blade?!

Smidgen twitched and began to chatter his teeth at Bianca's query. What was a servant... err, Guard-mouse to do? Keep guarding the prisoner or let her return the Mouseking's sword? Smidgen sure couldn't bring it back to the king… if his rodent ruler found out about letting the girl out of the tower's chamber… but what about his sword..? The little mouse held tightly onto his nut-shelled head; for moral dilemmas make mice quite edgy.

Bianca: (Speaks loudly) I hope King Arthur is not disappointed that Sir Smidgen allows the king unarmed!

The Mouseking was at war with his foes with NO weapon.

Smidgen: (Nibbles his paws and gulps) Oh boy…

Bianca: (Speaks loudly) I wonder if the king not having his sword will make him angry?! Or worse… ANGRIER!

Smidgen: (Squeaks loudly) EEK!

Terrified out of his furry, little mind, the small, slate gray mouse unbolted the wooden plank and opened the door. Smidgen was still trembling from his past thoughts and chosen decision. Despite her hurry, the released girl still gave a quick curtsey and lifted the timid rodent's nut-shell helmet.

Bianca: (Quickly) Thank you, Sir Smidgen! (Kisses his head)

Bianca replaced his helmet and began going swiftly down the long, downward, spiral stairs. Smidgen immediately stopped shuddering and waves, while giggling bashfully from the pretty girl's kiss. When he glanced through the open door, the little mouse did a double take…

She forgot the sword!

Smidgen: (Paws his face) Oh boy!

The mouse scampers into the room and jumps up and pulls at the blade's handle. He pulled with all his mousey might; which was not a lot to begin with. So he decided to go with the alternative; gnaw the wall to loosen the sword.

Smidgen: (Scoffs) Oh… (Licks his mouth) Yum!

Unlike his ruler, Smidgen enjoyed marzipan.

Bianca just made it out of the castle's gates. She searched for any signs of her cousin or her cousin's beloved.

Bianca: (Calling out) CLARA! HANS! Where are you?! Please be alright! HANS! CLARA!

It was then, the child put her hands to her face, her eyes widen with dread; the sounds of construction crumbling then… a girl screaming…

Bianca: (Gasps loudly) Oh Gee! CLARA!

Frantic, Bianca headed towards the sound that made her heartbeat race faster than her legs could move her.

* * *

><p>Presently, at the partly loosely, hanging fruitcake bridge, the young pair clung for their lives onto the snapped strands of the licorice railings and broken bindings.<p>

Hans: (Looks down and calls out) Clara! Clara! Are you alright?!

The girl risked not to look down as her fear was too great; she knew what awaited her.

Clara: (Looks up at Hans) I… don't know, Hans. My arms aren't very strong!

Hans: (Calls out) Don't worry, Clara, I'm coming!

The boy began to carefully climb down the creaking, cracking bridge. He gave a quick gulp when one of the hard caked platforms he was using as leverage broke off... near his shoe. Clara watched it fall past her.

Clara: (Calls out) Hans. I'm… I'm frightened..!

Hans: I'll be with you soon, just hold on! (Still climbing down)

But the nervous young girl shook her head.

Clara: (Calls out) No, I'm frightened for _you_! Please stop!

But her devoted beloved still carefully proceeded. Just when he was almost at her level, a large chuck of the fruitcake bridge gave way under his right foot and his hands began to fumble the lines.

Hans: (Gasps) AH!

But his slip was halted as his foot was in the girl's hand; Clara prevented Hans from falling! The young girl heavily groaned as she pushed upwards with her arm; helping her beloved regain his footing. Once he did, the lad got close enough to put his arm around her waist so he could take some of the burden from her limbs.

Hans: (Out of breath) Thank you… Clara.

Clara: (Fearfully nods) Hans, I do… (Breaks in sentence)

The couple heard robust laughter again. The Mouseking put his brown paws behind his back and leaned over the ledge, staring down; enjoying his enemies' misery. He then, tauntingly pulled at one of the licorice lines.

The Mouseking: It seems that this bridge isn't as strong as I remember…

The big mouse gave it a harsh yank which made the bridge go sideways briefly.

The Mouseking: Ha! How appropriate for the two of you to fall in the same waters as I did! (Laughs)

Hans remembered Clara telling him about the dying Mouseking falling into the water. The boy hated the rodent for his attempt with going after his beloved, but they were at the mercy of the Mouseking and Hans was desperate. He knew there was no other alternative but to try and reason with the irrational and vengeance filled mouse.

Hans: (Calls out) Mouseking, It was neither I nor Mistress Clara's intentions for your fall! Regardless, please accept our apology and help us!

The Mouseking: (Arches an eyebrow) Me..? Help the Nutcracker.?! Ha! It's funny how you can keep your sense of humor… (Chuckles Loudly) Before you DIE!

Then the platform Clara was using broke under her given shoes. The girl gasped in dread and Hans worried, brought her to him closer. They shared worried glances and the early teen frowned upwards.

Hans: (Stern) Listen to me, you immoral mouse! Your revenge doesn't include Mistress Clara! If you were a fair king, you would save her!

The large rodent growled and pointed down at the two, helpless children.

The Mouseking: Bah! That girl was just as hurtful as you, Nutcracker! The only justice I see fit is for both you to fall in that cold, deep water!

The mouse decided he had relished with boosting long enough and it was time to fulfill his destiny with destroying the Nutcracker Prince and Clara. He went to withdraw his sword from his belt and realized that he left it in the castle. A few of his rodent servants that noticed he was without his mighty sword gulped and was ready; covering their round ears from his outraged bellows. But to the mice's surprise, their king was not angry about him being sword-less, at all.

Yes... That was a bad call for Smidgen.

The Mouseking: (Sniggers and shrugs) No matter. I'll just cut the bridge another way…

The large mouse gnashed his pointy teeth and over lapped incisors.

The Mouseking: (Licks his teeth) … these are sharper and mightier than any sword, anyway!

The Mouseking snickered as he grabbed onto the twisted clinging railings, lowered his head and opened his beige mouth to snap the lines…

Voice: (Calling out) KING ARTHUR!

The baffled, big rodent's eyebrows lifted and he turned around to find Bianca running towards him. Gingerbread Castle was a great deal away and most of his servants should have been there. So how did she get this far? But more importantly… how did she get free in the first place? He gave his half-fallen enemies a quick glare before running to meet the frantic, rushing girl.

Bianca: (Out of breath) I heard my cousin crying out..! And this terrible noise..! You were talking… to Hans?! Where… are they?!

The Mouseking: (Ignores her questions) Bianca? how did you get..? (Trails off)

The large mouse paused, and then growled to himself.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) That two-worded, little runt!

Correction… That was a VERY bad call for Smidgen.

The Mouseking: Bianca! You-you shouldn't be here!

Bianca: (Catches her breath) But your majesty, I need to be here! I need to help!

The Mouseking: (Arches an eyebrow) But to help 'who' exactly?

Bianca: (Pleading) King Arthur, please..!

Clara and Hans tried to listen but were unclear on the conversing.

Clara: (Scared) Hans? Who is the Mouseking talking too? They're too far up to hear.

Hans: (Listens deeply) I think… it's… Bianca!

Clara: Oh, I hope he doesn't hurt her! (Calls out) Bianca! Help us! We're…

Bits of the land's end were starting to crumble…

Clara: (Cries out) HANS!

Bianca froze instantly from her cousin's shriek.

Bianca: (Gasps) Clara?!

The girl quickly dodged the big mouse and ran towards the unstable ledge.

The Mouseking: Bianca, come back here!

The ledge was giving way. The entire one sided weight of the bridge was now in full loosening motion. Hans looked endlessly for anything they could use to stay alive but this gaped land appeared smooth.

His scared, trembling, beloved, forlornly nuzzled her face onto his while closing her eyes.

Clara: (Whispers) Hans, I do love you.

Hans: (Closed his eyes with tears) Clara, I…

(RUMBLING)

Bianca made it to the land's end and caught a glimpse of her cherished cousin and friend dangling onto the unstable channel. She was so distraught over the sight that the young girl did not realize the ground was subsiding under her slippers!

Bianca: (Crying out) No-No-NO! CLARA! HANS! CLARA!

Suddenly, a force pulls the screaming child back from the caving ground. Just as the ledge, along with the destroyed fruitcake bridge, plummets… resulting in a distant, belated splash way down below…


	29. Epiphany of a King

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Epiphany of a King

Bianca felt something around her. Her first thoughts were that a large piece of the heavy bridge had toppled over her during the fall. But the young girl opened her eyes and realized she had not fallen at all; for the King of Mice was the strong force that had pulled her away from the crumbling ledge and bridge. The large mouse was hunched over her, his big arms and tail still secured around her small frame.

Once it seemed that the danger had past, he gave the girl a quick once over and stepped aside.

The Mouseking: (Clears his throat) I told you and told you! You were better off in that tower! Locked and safe!

Without a word, Bianca rushed back near the shorter ledge. She could not bear to… look down. She bellowed for Clara and Hans until her voice became weak.

No response. No Hans. No Clara.

The Mouseking: They're… gone. (Grins)

The satisfied mouse did a quick jump in the air and pumped his arm in triumph.

The Mouseking: They're gone! Ha! I've done it! I've beaten the Nutcracker! King Arthur has beaten the Nutcracker!

Some of the mice that went into hiding when the bridge and ledge broke seem to pop from nowhere; cheering and waving to their laughing rodent ruler, who faced them with his paws way up high.

The mice: (Cheering Loudly) Long live, King Arthur! Long live, King Arthur! Hip! Hip! HOORAY! Hip! Hip! HOORAY..!

The Mouseking: (Exclaiming) I won! King Arthur has WON! (Laughs) I have-!

Voice: (Softly interrupts) Hurt me…

The Mouseking: Huh?

The big mouse turned around. Bianca was kneeling on the ground, facing the gap that had engulfed her loved ones. Her fair blue eyes now resembled overfilled streams. The girl's weeping even got the Mouseking's followers' attention and they quickly stopped saluting their king; distracted by the sobbing, beautiful girl. The mice's bottom mouths were quivering along with some sorrowful sniffs.

Meanwhile, their rodent ruler felt puzzled and peculiar.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) I don't get it. I won. So… why do I feel like I lost?

The Mouseking walked up to her; his pink eyes observing her tears.

The Mouseking: Bianca, you don't look wounded.

Suddenly, the girl's sights darted right up at him, which even startled the mighty Mouseking himself.

Bianca: (Yelling) Clara and Hans are GONE! (Stutters) It's, it's-it's… it is too soon for me to lose anyone else! Since my Mother, I NEVER have hurt so much inside as I do right now! (Stares at the ground) None of this should've happened! The only thing fighting accomplishes… (Covers her face) is HURT! (Resumes crying)

The mouse noticed that the child did not refer to him as royalty as she always had done so before. The tone in her voice sounded familiar… so full of anger and anguish…

The Mouseking's eyes shot open when he remembered his tormented life; from the neglect and abuse from his parents, his battered, burned tail, and falling into the water. But then, he reminisced to being cradled in the arms of Bianca, their conversations together and the girl giving him her beloved Mother's ribbon.

The mouse recalled on what Bianca said to him back in the tower of Gingerbread Castle…

* * *

><p>(Flashback of Bianca's voice)<p>

_Bianca: Clara is my cousin and I feel that Hans will be family as well. So whatever your majesty does to them… you do to me too._

* * *

><p>His revenge was supposed to take away his pain. But instead, he felt worse than ever.<p>

The rodent's black eyebrows lifted. He now understood on what the crying child was implying…

Hurt them… hurt her…

The Mouseking: (Speaks low) When have I done anything to upset you..? (Sighs) Just now…

The mice watched in silence as their king approached the wailing girl. The poor child was still on her knees, hunched over; her hands covered face was almost touching the ground now and she had no notion that the Mouseking was right next to her. Watching Bianca so 'upset' from HIS own doing, made him feel like a horrible king, and not in the good, horrible way! Before her, this sad scene would have been simply disregarded, and he would have simply continued to relish in his victory over his enemies' downfall. For the Mouseking was cruel and mean to everyone!

But this time, it was different. He had hurt his friend; his first and only friend.

Hesitant what to say and wondering if Bianca would even listen to him or ever consider him her friend now, the big mouse cautiously neared his brown paw to her shoulder…

It was then, his right split ear twitched to a sound… which emitted from the direction where the fruitcake licorice and bridge was once posted.

He walked past the weeping girl and looked overhead. Then something made him squint downwards by the edge and far straight below, was movement on a very small distended ledge from the parted land. The rodent sighed in annoyance.

The Mouseking: (Flatly) Oh… Gee.

Bianca lifted her head and went to see what the big rodent sounded so gloomy about. Her reaction was quite the opposite. For the sounds were voices…

Their voices…

Bianca: (Gasps) Clara! Hans!

The young pair, who just got their bearings together after their ordeal, both looked up at the relieved girl… and the crossed mouse. Ironically for him, the Mouseking was sort of glad to see these two alive… but only for her.

Bianca: (Smiles and calls down) I'm so happy to see you! What happened!?

Hans: (Calls up) Right before the bridge fell; we managed to jump to this little ledge that Clara found. It just seemed to be right where it needed to be…

The lad was holding his beloved as the little dirt ledge was wide enough for only one to stand. Clara was shaking from the ordeal and was worried for them both. Although she was light… but with no breaks for Hans... she must be getting heavy for his arms. Regardless, the brave boy gave her an assured, light smile.

Hans: (Softly) I'm okay, Clara.

She nods and sniffs and looks back up at her cousin.

Clara: (Calls up) Oh, Bianca! Please find a way to help us!

Bianca: (Calls back) No worries, Clara! The both of you will soon be safe! I promise!

Bianca noticed that the Mouseking had turned his back. He was watching a mouse running up to him with a sword in his gray paws…

Sir Smidgen…

Vexed, the Mouseking snatched the sword from the timid, bowing, little mouse; who kept straightening the helmet over his head because he was hiccupping from eating too much marzipan to free his king's blade… which only annoyed the large mouse even more so.

Smidgen: (Nervously laughs) Heh-heh-heh. Oh… Hic! ...boy! HIC! (Maneuvers the popping helmet and paws his mouth)

The Mouseking scoffed and turned around; this confused Smidgen. Surely he thought his king would have disciplined him from letting the Bianca-girl out of the tower. Or at least cut his whiskers off.

The big rodent glanced at Bianca next to him and aimed his sword at the helpless pair way beneath them.

The Mouseking: I want to thrust this blade into that stupid, convenient cliff so it'll give way…

Clara and Hans glancing up at this hostile display pressed their faces into one another for comfort.

Bianca: But you won't do that… your majesty.

The mouse lowered his sword and arched an eyebrow at the young girl. Whether she got his attention because of what she mentioned or from her talking to him royally again; the both of them was uncertain on why he refrained from using his weapon.

The Mouseking: (Questionable) And how do you know what I will or won't do?

Bianca surprising gave the Mouseking a smile while a tear rolled down her cheek.

Bianca: (Softly) Because King Arthur will do what is best…

The big mouse said nothing. He glared down at his two foes with bright red eyes; a small growl escaped from his throat again.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) I REALLY, hate them.

His eyes returned to their pink shade as he returned Bianca's gaze.

The Mouseking: (Thinking) But she loves them. And I really love...

The large rodent quickly marched a few paces and put two fingers between his teeth and whistled for his servants as they quickly lined up and saluted… including Smidgen who was startled by Nibblet.

Nibblet: (Shouts) BOO!

Smidgen: HIC—EEK!

The little mouse paused then smiled… his hiccups were gone. Smidgen shook his big buddy's paw and then, slapped him with his own nutty helmet. The scare worked, but Nibblet still, well… scared him!

The other mice bumped their arms into the pals for the two to stay focus on their rodent ruler who put his paws straight up in the air once more.

The Mouseking: The defeated Nutcracker has fallen!

Right away, his followers began to cheer him on as before.

The mice: Long live, King Arthur! Long Live, King Arthur..!

The Mouseking: (Puts his arms down) Now… I need a retrieving line of some kind!

The mice: (Trailing off) Hip… Hip… Uh… Huh?

The Mouseking: (Scoffs) Don't you stupid fools know anything?! A string or a rope!

Smidgen blinked quickly with the latter.

Smidgen: (Snaps his fingers) Oh!

Nibblet feels his little buddy tugging his arm and soon the little mouse and the chubby mouse head towards the castle. In no time at all, the pair of opposites returns… their determination made them quite quick… even for the out of shape Guard-mouse!

They were carrying the jump rope that Tic and Toc had used to bind Bianca with. While running up, a certain, thick necked mouse hidden behind a chocolate cherry bush, put his brown foot out to trip Smidgen again.

The small, slate gray solider quickly went into a stop, pushing the nut helmet from covering his eyes; his big buddy almost crashed into him. Smugs was mad because this time around, Smidgen's prepared reflexes thwarted Smugs' glory stealing. This time, the little mouse razzed his tongue at the huffed mouse. Smidgen giggled as he and Nibblet were ready to march on; but he turned back at his bully who was crossing his arms in disappointment. The mouse wasn't this humiliated since that time he rode the Jack-in-the-Box, and his rounded reflection in the Christmas ball, scared him silly!

But Smugs dropped his smug stance; he was astonished when Smidgen held up part of the rope… asking to carry the roped toy with him and Nibblet. The beige and off-white mouse shrugged off his pride and the trio rushed to their awaiting rodent ruler who nodded in approval.

The Mouseking: (Grins) Yes! This'll do! (Takes the jump rope)

The three mice never felt so proud. Nibblet patted his little buddy's head and this reminded Smidgen to give back the nut-shell helmet.

Nibblet: (Shakes his head) Uh-uh! (Puts it back on Smidgen's head)

Smidgen deserved it. While not the greatest Guard-mouse, this little mouse accomplished bigger things than no other rodent twice his size.

The Mouseking: (Loudly) Every solider line up... Wait a minute..! (Counts with his finger) Where's… where's… where IS everyone?!

Looking at each, other the dozen mice shrugged at their baffled irate king…

Other mice: (Calling over) YOO-HOO!

The Mouseking lowered his neck between his shoulders.

The Mouseking: (Sighs) You gotta be kidding me…

Reluctantly, the big rodent turned to face the other side of the enchanted land and saw the rest of his 'mighty army' along with Tic and Toc waving… all the way on the other side of the now bridge-less gap.

Smidgen and the Mouseking: (Palm their faces) Oh boy…

Only Tic and Toc were supposed to be there… not everyone else!

The Mouseking: (Calls out) Grrr... And all of you fools crossed over... WHY?!

The stranded mice stopped waving and they pointed over towards the distant golden statue of the Nutcracker Prince and Clara on their side of the land.

The other mice: (Call out in unison) Shiny…

The Mouseking: (Rubs his face and mumbles) _King of Mice_… Bah! More like; King of_ Fools_!

He then went back to focus on the mice that were smart enough not to be compelled by the big, 'shiny' statue. The large mouse lashed the jump rope, making it extend out in front of his servants who jumped like the toy was a snake.

The Mouseking: (Demanding) Lower this rope over the cliff!

When the Mouseking turned around, he was startled to see Bianca standing so close to him. The quiet girl tilted her head, gazing at him.

The Mouseking: (Tilts his head back at her) What?

Bianca: (Smiles) Thank you, my friend.

The large mouse nodded; his frown fading.

The mice began lowering the jump rope over the land's end and to the stranded young couple below. Since Hans remained holding Clara, the girl put a hand out for the toy's wooden handle. The jump rope was long, but there was a problem…

Clara: (Calls out) I, I can't reach it!

It was far from being long enough.

The second half of the mice clung to each other's brown and gray torsos and tails so they could lower the jump rope even more so.

Clara tried again, but it was fruitless. She put her arms over her beloved so he could extend an arm up and reach up… still no good.

Hans: (Calls out) Mistress Bianca, there's not enough rope!

Bianca: Oh Gee! (Faces the Mouseking) What now, your majesty?

The Mouseking's response was silence until he took a deep breath.

Bianca: (Worried) King Arthur..?

The Mouseking: (Points to the mice) Stay strong on the rope or you'll die. (Pauses) And if you let go… (Glares) You'll STILL die!

The pressured mice gulped and tensely nodded. Smidgen's teeth were chattering too much for him to use his repetitive exclamation.

The large mouse removed his cape and sword and placed them on the ground and his royal crown on top of his belongings.

Bianca: (Thinking) King Arthur is not doing what I think he's… (Trails off)

The Mouseking leapt to the very edge of the land…

Bianca: (Thinking) He IS!

The big rodent grasped the jump rope and lowers himself until only half of him was visible.

The mice: (In loud unison) WH-WHOA!

Bianca: (Gasps loudly) OH GEE!

The weight of their over-sized ruler was a lot for the small lot of mice. Bianca quickly went near the front and clenched the rope; between Nibblet and Smidgen. The two rodents gave her room… clearly grateful on the extra help.

The fretting child gazed at the parted view of her friend. The large mouse seemed just as tensed with seeing his friend holding onto the rope. But he had learned that this young girl was just as resilient as he was and knew she would not budge from assisting. Besides, the Mouseking valued Bianca's aid… he always had.

Bianca: (Concerned) King Arthur, why are YOU climbing!? Your majesty's weight… you might… the rope might… there has to be another way!

The Mouseking glanced at his nervous, struggling, rodent followers. Sending one of them down to haul two beings bigger than the average mouse would surely not end well. And he would rather plunge himself, than request Bianca to climb.

The Mouseking: No, this is the only way. I'm the only one that is tough enough for the job. I won't fall, Bianca.

Bianca: How do you know that, your majesty?

The Mouseking: Ha! Because King Arthur… will be at his best!

The confidence in his voice gave some ease to the child's anxiety.

Bianca: (Concerned smile) Please… stay safe, King Arthur. I can't lose anyone else…

His eyebrows lifted for she wasn't just worried for her cousin and Hans.

The Mouseking: (Slight smile) Hey, no worries.

The girl nods to the Mouseking and she grunts with the rest of the mice; holding on the roped toy tightly as the strong rodent began ascending himself below the massive cavern. But he made a quick pause halfway down. He couldn't believe that HE was performing this rescue mission; willingly. Not to mention he was dangling over to where HE had dropped to his doom…

The Mouseking: (Muttering) Today, I've _defeated_ the Nutcracker. Tonight, I'm _saving _the Nutcracker! Tomorrow… this king is gonna regret this!

And still in disbelief of his epiphany, the King of Mice commenced his climbing down the long toy… straight towards his trapped enemies.


	30. Bridging Between Rivals

Chapter Thirty: Bridging Between Rivals

Far on the other side of the parted enchanted land, Tic and Toc nervously chewed each other's nails. The other mice were just as tensed with watching the King of Mice climbing down the massive depth of the gap while Bianca and his dozen followers strained with holding the large mouse's life line.

On the small ledge below, Hans and Clara focused on each other; for neither did not wish to peer down or up; in fear of the looming distance beneath them and also was their worriment of Bianca confronting the Mouseking alone… Speaking of which…

Voice: (Shouts) Hey! Nutcracker!

Hans opened his dark blue eyes and caught sights of his arch foe, clinging on the long toy's handle and rope; directly above his and Clara's head. The rodent's eyes were their notorious hue of bright red.

Clara: (Gasps) Oh, no! Hans!

The frightened girl looked over her beloved's shoulder while the longtime rivals silently glowered at each other. It was only for a fleeting moment but for these two… it felt like time had stopped and resentment would overcome them. In this moment, their history of affronts and battles flashed in their minds.

Hans: (Yells) Loathsome rodent! You have the tenacity to climb down here to gloat on our helplessness?!

The large, growling mouse didn't answer. He released his right paw from the rope, holding it up over the lad. Hans expected a blow but didn't flinch.

Hans: (Upset) Well?!

The Mouseking took a deep breath; still staring at the boy while his glowing eyes returned to their normal lighter shade. The mouse silenced his growls and… extended his arm towards the young teen.

The Mouseking: (Demanding) Give me your hand, now!

Both Clara and Hans blinked; both in shock and apprehension.

Hans: (Stammers) I… I-I don't understand..?

The Mouseking: (Rolls his eyes) Ugh! You little, foolish fool! What's not to understand?! Give me... your hand… or die!

Hans looked with concern towards Clara. The girl didn't trust this offensive mouse either, but what other options were there? She nodded to her beloved and she put her arms over his shoulders and held on. She held him so tightly close, that the boy swore their hearts were pounding as one. Meanwhile, the awaiting, dangling, royal rodent snapped his fingers.

The Mouseking: (Impatiently) Hurry up, Nutcracker!

The lad lifted his arm over his head. But again, to no avail.

Hans: I still can't reach!

The irritated mouse called up to the figures above holding the jump rope.

The Mouseking: (Calls up) Lower the rope!

Bianca was near the front of the pulling party. She looked between Smidgen and Nibblet's head.

Bianca: (Grunting) This is… the farthest we can go… without falling off ourselves! Please… do hurry, your majesty!

The hanging mouse pondered for a second and carefully removed his belt. He then lowered it towards the reaching lad, but the leather strap kept coiling. Hans tippy toed on his shoes and his fingertips managed to touch it; but only barely.

Hans: (Straining) It's still… not enough!

Mouseking: (Grunts) Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! Then… just, just jump for it, Nutcracker!

With one arm supporting Clara, Hans hopped a few times; his fingers reached the belt but not enough yet to grasp it. Then they heard it… the horrifying sound of disrupted ground…

The jumping had caused the little ledge to start cracking!

Clara recalled when Hans had turned back into a motionless Nutcracker and faded in the mist along with the Land of the Dolls… she began to weep.

Clara: Oh Hans! I don't want to lose you again!

Despite their predicament, the boy felt honored on how his beloved was so terrified and yet her first concern was for him. He consolingly pressed his cheek into hers which helped lessen her tears. Hans looked back up at the Mouseking as he sturdily hung on the rope with his teeth to buckle his belt.

Hans: (Pleading) Mouseking… Please… save Mistress Clara.

Oddly enough, the Mouseking felt a brief kinship with Clara and the Nutcracker… err... Hans. For they had one thing in common lately; putting another ahead of themselves.

In the Meantime, Bianca and the mice were trying not to get rope burns.

Bianca: (Grunting) King Arthur..! Please… hurry!

The ledge cracked again and that line began to spread quickly. The Mouseking's cape could have been helpful… and it was up on the cliff. But there was another thing that was obtainable…

Reluctantly yet quickly, the large mouse unwound the ribbon from his tail, and dangled it below the two children.

The Mouseking: Well..? Can you reach now?!

The boy raised his hand near the ribbon…

Hans: Yes! I've got it! Here, Clara! Please go first…

Clara: (Shakes her head) NO! I'm not leaving you here!

Crickle-Crickle-Crack- Crickle CRACK!

The Mouseking: (Yells) No time! The both of you at once… NOW!

Once again, Clara held closely to Hans as he took both his hands upon the ribbon…

CRUMBLE!

The collapsed sound made Bianca and the rodents' heart skip a beat, but they kept focus with clinging to the jump rope… and not getting pulled over the land's end!

At that instant, the pair was hanging at the mercy of the violet trim and the Mouseking.

Hans: (Shouts) Ah!

Clara: Hans!

Hans: (Grunts) We'll… we'll be alright, Clara… it's just my arms…

The Mouseking grimaced at supporting the weight of himself on his left paw and the couple hanging from his right.

The Mouseking: (Grunts) YOUR arms?! (Calls up) Pull us up! Pull us up, NOW!

The heavy pressure was felt between the mice and Bianca. They began to tug with all their effort, straining with backward steps.

The mice: Heave..! Ho! Heave…! Ho! Heave..! Ho! Heave..! Ho!

Slowly but surely, the rope began to steadily go upwards. The bridging mouse and children holding their breath; hoping the ribbon could withstand the weight as they slowly reached up towards safety.

When the hanging trio was near half way up, yet another sound was heard. Not as loud but just as terrifying as the last…

R-r-rip…

The ribbon was beginning to tear! Despite the thick trim's quality… its strength was far from that of a rope's.

Clara: (Gasps) Hans! We're going to fall!

Bianca heard her cousin's cry.

Bianca: (Calls down) Clara? What's wrong?!

Hans: (Calls up) The ribbon... It's ripping, Bianca!

The hauling mice heard everything.

The mice: (Yelps in unison) OH GEE!

The frantic rodents continued to pull, but the trim continued to stretch more thinly; quicker than they can haul. The Mouseking himself began to get tenser… he did not want to fall… down there… _again_. Getting desperate, the big mouse thought about his left attire.

The Mouseking: (Calls up) Bianca, toss down my cape!

Bianca: (Shakes her head) I'm sorry... I cannot, your majesty! If I let go of the rope, your subjects might not be able to withhold all of you! (Worried) I… I won't lose anyone else precious to me!

Precious… _precious_; that word made the big mouse's pink eyes widened. He knew THIS was not what or he ever wanted to plan on at all; but it was the only way…

The best way…

The Mouseking: (Thinking) Be at your best, you'll do what is best. Yeah, this may be the best for them, but NOT for me!

The ribbon began to strip dangerously thin and the tearing sound was becoming unbearable. The slowly rising rodent looked up at his only and best friend pulling on the rope.

The Mouseking: (Sighs) For you…

Suddenly, Hans saw a long, brown, familiar object in front of his eyes.

The Mouseking: Quickly, grab my tail!

The boy is struggling… Clara's weight is finally affecting him.

Hans: (Tired) I… I… can't!

The rodent glimpsed at the shredding trim and then towards up Bianca and the mice pulling with so much effort…

The Mouseking: (Scoffs) You weak little fool! The ribbon is ripping and they can't hold us all day! If you don't grab it… we'll ALL die!

Clara carefully manages to gesture the tail more closely for her exhausted beloved.

The ribbon tears a quarter more to tearing in half…

The Mouseking: (Eyes gleaming) Nutcracker, I SAID… Grab my tail...!

R-R-R…

The Mouseking: (Bellows) NOW!

…RIP!

The trim torn in half and Hans stopped the fall by grasping both his hands onto the Mouseking's tail, with Clara still clung to the boy's shoulders.

The Mouseking: (Screams) AHHHHHH! MY…T-T-TAIL-L-L!

He felt that this pain was far worse than anything his tail has ever endured; even the fallen palace statue. Bianca couldn't bear to hear her friend in so much agony.

Bianca: (Calls out) YOUR MAJESTY!

Gnashing his teeth, the big, groaning mouse briefly put a paw inside his tunic and grabbed onto the line with both paws.

The Mouseking: (Yells) PULL… FASTER! NOW!

The rodents and young girl were doing the best they could, but their king's throbbing tail was making it seem like they were not moving at all. The torture he was enduring was overwhelming, and Hans' limbs were growing weaker.

Bianca, while struggling to ignore the burning of her right hand from the friction of the rope, managed to look down and see that the Mouseking, her cousin and Hans were now past halfway at the top.

But by the looks of things… time did not seem to be on their side. The alarmed child watched the little mice around her heaving and hoeing to the best of their ability. But they were getting weary and it showed as the trio below was being raised even more gradually to the point of halting… or lowering into the watery abyss…

Bianca's thoughts paced in her mind. She had to do something else before her family and friends were lost. She flash-backed to when the Mouseking was lavishing in his army's salutes… She gave her head a tilt as she hastily pondered and as always, her eyes lit up from an idea.

Bianca: (Calls out) Long live, King Arthur! Long live, King Arthur! Long live King Arthur..!

She praised him over and over. The rodents looked at each other; a little confused at first, but Smidgen smiled. The little mouse knew exactly what she was doing and began to chant as well. Soon, the rest of the pulling party was loudly cheering for their king… along with Tic and Toc and the other, shiny statue, loving mice on the other side.

The big, misery filled mouse, twitched his ears to hearing his name. Then he heard two cheering him on; two that he never expected…

Hans and Clara: (Tiredly) Long… live… King Arthur…

The Mouseking stared at the fatiguing children and sighed. He squeezed the rope in his paws, pushing back the pain in his tail. Then with strength that he pushed out of him to his ability, he took one paw, grasped Clara from the grateful, weary boy, and put the scared girl over his own back.

The Mouseking: (Gruffly) Hold on!

Clara had no choice and did as he ordered.

The Mouseking: (Takes a deep breath and groans) Grrr… AHHHH!

The large, husky mouse began climbing the jump rope himself. With all four limbs, he strenuous climbed up the line despite the weight of Clara and Hans. Soon enough, though not sooner for him, the Mouseking made it to the ledge of the land; with both children in tow, surprising his relieved followers. The viewing by-standing mice began to jump excitingly up and down.

Tic and Toc and the mice: (Cheering loudly) HIP! HIP! HORRAY! HIP! HIP! HORRAY! HIP! HIP..!

The small lot of mice that did the hauling was sitting and lying down completely pooped; but still managed to get a cheer out…

Smidgen and the mice: (Tired and panting) Hor… ray… (Nibblet faints)

Well… a partly cheer anyway.

Bianca gave the determined, royal rodent a grateful smile and quickly greeted Hans and Clara. The three walked a bit, checking each other over and embracing from their ordeal; so very relieved and so very thankful.

Meanwhile, the Mouseking, absolutely aching and exhausted, went to collect his royal items he left on the ground. He bent down and paused; pawing his lower back. The mouse was too sore to even attempt to glane at what the aftermath had done to his tender tail.

The Mouseking: (Grunting) Bah! Forget tomorrow! I'm regretting doing that, now! (Paws his back again and grunts loudly) OW-OUCH!

After he carefully straitened himself up, Hans walked up to the complaining, big mouse.

Hans: Mouseking… King Arthur… Thank you for saving me and Mistress Clara. I am forever grateful. (Bows)

The large rodent arched a thick eyebrow, bewildered on the early teen's politeness to him.

The Mouseking: (Laughs) Bah! I wanted to see the two of you sink in the water! So… …I'm not the one you should be thanking…

Both looked towards the honeysuckle haired child as she was conversing with her cousin. Hans smiled at the Mouseking, yet again surprising him.

Hans: Okay, I am grateful for the both of you then.

And the boy bowed again and went to be with his beloved.

After the Mouseking was adorning his crown and cape once more, he caught sites of Tic and Toc riding on a loon that was flying overhead to forage to this side of the land. Their ruler rubbed his face in aggravation and grabbed the flying bird's leg making the brothers tumble off their ride.

The Mouseking: (Growls) You stupid bird! Where were you five minutes ago?!

The loon shrieked and flew off from the huge, snarling mouse.

The Mouseking quietly watched the three shrunken yet happy to be reunited, human family. He then looked at the mice and Smidgen, who just got his big, dizzy buddy awake by fanning him with the nutshell helmet.

The Mouseking: (Commanding) Release the prisoners from the dungeon!

But the mice are just standing there, gazing at him and smiling in such a peculiar way.

The Mouseking: (Paws on his hips) Well..? Why are you all just standing around for..? I gave you an-!

Voice: King Arthur!

The big mouse sees Bianca rushing over. He rubs the back of his head nervously on the account for what he had tried to do to her cousin.

The Mouseking: (Studders) Bianca… I… it-it was never my intentions to upset you… I'm…

The regretful rodent trailed off but the running, young girl said nothing; for it did not matter to her. His willingness to risk himself in order to correct his wrong doing was better than any apology he could have given her.

Bianca jumped right towards the dazzled, large mouse so he had no choice but to catch her. His eyebrows rose high from his friend's action as he held her up in front of him.

The Mouseking: Huh?

Bianca: King Arthur is truly the STRONGEST and TOUGHEST mouse in the world!

The elated child hugged him tightly around his broad, furry shoulders. The Mouseking at first didn't move; blinking in surprise with his paws frozen in midair. But finally… he expressed affection as he cautiously returned his friend's embrace. The mouse's eyes slowly softened and closed as he revealed a genuine smile for the first time in his life.

With his head over the girl's shoulder, his eye peeked open to find his followers surrounding him and Bianca; all still smiling sweetly… some of them were blinking adorably at him and folding their paws, while others were admiringly sighing.

The Mouseking: (Arches an eyebrow) What?

The mice: (Loud) AWWW!

The King of Mice sheepishly rolled his eyes at his cooing, silly servants.

The Mouseking: Oh, shut up!


	31. Forgiving and Forgetting

Chapter Thirty-One: Forgiving and Forgetting

The young couple stood still as they incredulity watched Bianca in the arms of the King of Mice… who instead of bellowing or trying to slice her in half; was embracing the girl back… willingly.

Clara: (Talks to Hans) I can't believe the Mouseking helped us. I know it's him, but yet he's not who I thought he was.

Hans: King Arthur said that he saved us because of Mistress Bianca… I thought no one was his friend.

Suddenly, Clara faced the startled lad.

Clara: (Wide-eyed) Hans, what was that?

Hans: Oh, that is the Mouseking's name. Remember we heard Bianca and the mice cheering King Arthur when we were being lifted from the cliff.

The girl shook her head… that wasn't it.

Clara: Please, after that..?

Hans scratched the top of his head which felt bare since he had forgotten to put on his hat during their rush with finding Bianca.

Hans: (Shrugged) That… I thought no one was his friend?

Clara froze as she flashbacked to bits of conversations with her cousin and Uncle Drosselmeier…

At the New Year's party; regarding Bianca's ribbon...

* * *

><p><em>Clara: Oh Bianca, I'm sorry to hear that it's gone!<em>

_Bianca: No worries, it's with a friend. He needed it more than I did._

* * *

><p>…To the nightly argument with Bianca...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Clara: …That mouse was awful! Not like other mice. Why would you ever defend something like that?! No one would!<em>

_Bianca: Maybe because I'm not like other people… so I guess this… 'No one' would._

* * *

><p>…And to visiting the Drosselmeiers when Bianca was missing…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Clara: …No one would show mercy to the Mouseking!<em>

_Drosselmeier: Yes, you're quite right, my dear… 'No one'… v'ould._

* * *

><p>Hans: (Worried) Clara? Clara? Are you alright? Clara?<p>

The early teen patted his beloved's hand; she seemed to be in a trance with her memories. She finally started blinking again.

Clara: (Gasps) Now it makes sense! The Mouseking is the friend that Bianca gave her ribbon to! Hans, Bianca _is _'No one'!

Hans: (Blinks oddly) Clara, I don't quite understand…

Clara: That's what Uncle Drosselmeier meant! He wasn't talking about just no one; but Bianca!

Hans: (Pauses) You understood all of this just from my Uncle saying 'no one'?

Clara nodded quickly and Hans couldn't help but give an amused smile.

Hans: (Lightly) I wish I could understand my Uncle so simply.

The children laughed briefly but Clara's smile faded from disappointment. The boy placed his hands over the troubled, young girl's shoulders.

Hans: Clara, we have nothing to worry about anymore. The Mouseking is with us, not against us!

Clara: I know Hans, but… oh, I wish I have known sooner! Before the bridge broke, I noticed the ribbon on the Mouseking's tail. I… He was too far away and I was unsure about it. But after we fell, I was just so frightened to consider anything. I'm sorry, Hans!

Hans: (Softly) No need to fret, Clara. I was quite scared myself. What's important now is that we are all safe.

The pair looked at Bianca conversing with the Mouseking a little way away from them. Hans then gestured to his former foe.

Hans: (Smiles) Since we are safe on stable ground, I think it's about time someone else receives a true apology...

The boy's beloved thought for a moment and nodded in agreement as they viewed the large mouse gently looking down at his friend.

Bianca: (Proudly) I knew your majesty wouldn't allow my cousin and Hans to fall.

The Mouseking: (Glances at Hans and Clara) I wanted them to pay for what they did to me.

Bianca: But your majesty still forgave and saved them.

The Mouseking: Forgave them? Bah! I never forgave them!

The child tilted her head and gave a gentle smirk.

The Mouseking: (Pauses) But just so you know…I didn't do it for them.

Bianca: (Smiles) King Arthur spared his enemies… for his friend.

The mouse rubbed the back of his neck and gazed back at the young girl

The Mouseking: Well… if it weren't for you, I'd be nothing. I'd do anything for you, Bianca.

The child smiled appreciatively at the sincerity in the large rodent's voice and words. She placed her hand on top of his shoulder and he put a brown paw over her offered hand.

The Mouseking: I would slay for you…

It was then, that Hans and Clara began approaching. The bothered mouse gave them a cold glance and bent down to speak in Bianca's ear.

The Mouseking: (Low flat tone) Oh, PLEASE ask me to slay for you…

The girl shook her head and held in her giggle from the polite request from the incorrigible mouse.

Bianca: (Hushes) King Arthur…

His friend coaxed him to face the two children as she stood right by his side. Like before, the lad bowed to the royal rodent.

Hans: King Arthur, even if you don't want to accept, please listen that I wish to apologize for the past.

The Mouseking: (Raises an eyebrow) Is that so, huh?

Hans: My Uncle explained on what happened to your tail. I'm truly sorry, King Arthur.

The mouse had his arms folded over his chest, his eyes turned to Clara who took a step up closer, still a bit afraid of the towering, huge rodent, but her cousin's smile encouraged her from not retracing a step back.

Clara: I regret so much too. I never should have misjudged the Mouseki-… King Arthur. I'm sorry. (Clara looks at Bianca) And I'm sorry for our fight, Bianca. I should have listened to you, instead of shouting at you.

Bianca: (Nods) No worries, Clara. I apologize for not being clearer as well.

The children gave relieved smiles. Then all three stared up at the quiet, big mouse who gave them a befuddled look.

The Mouseking: (Arches an eyebrow) What?

Bianca: Your majesty's rivals have just apologized to King Arthur.

The Mouseking: And..?

Bianca: And… they're waiting, your majesty.

The Mouseking: Waiting for what, cheese?

Bianca: (Giggles) You know, your majesty.

The Mouseking averted his sights to the ground, giving a jelly bean on the ground a brief kick.

Bianca cleared her throat to get the stalling mouse's attention.

Bianca: Your majesty… (Gestures to Hans and Clara)

The Mouseking rolled his pink eyes and sighed and stared at the young couple.

The Mouseking: I still don't _like_ you. But I… no longer… _hate _you. I… accept your apologies. (Faces Bianca) How's that?

Bianca: Very good, your majesty! But please, do continue…

The Mouseking: Continue? (Puts his paws out) I thought I was done?!

The child's gaze told him what he needed to say next. The large mouse gave a gruff sigh.

The Mouseking: (Scoffs) Really..? Do… I have to..?

Bianca: No, your majesty; only if King Arthur wishes to…

The Mouseking clenched his paws in a fist and Bianca took one of them in her hands and squeezed gently; his friend's comfort removing his angst. True, he really didn't have to and he really didn't want to, but yet he knew… he really needed to. The rodent looked towards his awaiting, former foes.

The Mouseking: (Sighs) Nutcrack-… Hans and Clara, I'm… I'm… sorry for going after you.

Clara nodded and moved aside as Hans walked right in front of the big mouse.

Hans: We accept your apology, King Arthur.

The early teen smiled and offered his hand to the surprised rodent. The Mouseking looked at Bianca.

Bianca: (Gestures to Hans) No worries. Go on, your majesty.

There was silence all around. Even by-standing mice held their breaths and wondered on how their prideful and pretentious ruler would respond.

The Mouseking stared at the lad's open hand. He then smirked at the boy… while putting out his open paw.

The Mouseking: (Lightly chuckles) You're lucky that Bianca sees you as a friend.

The two girl's smiles grew wide as they witnessed the two once mortal adversaries shaking; accepting and receiving each other's apologies. That agreement on forgiveness was felt throughout the Land of the Dolls. The swans and the rest of the birds soar and charming music filled the pastel colored sky once more. The mice cheered, hopping and hugging one another gleefully. Clara couldn't help but fold her hands to her chest as she jumped from delight.

Clara: Oh, Hans! It's wonderful that there will be no more fighting! Maybe you and King Arthur can even become friends!

Her beloved happily nodded but the Mouseking, still in the hand/paw shake, pulled Hans down lower. He leaned in with his narrowed eyes and overlapped incisors; almost touching the uneasy lad's nose.

The Mouseking: (Low tone) Let's not push it, little boy.

Hans gave a nervous wide grin and chortled and shook his head. The Mouseking chuckled and let go of the relieved boy's hand.

Still standing beside the large mouse, Bianca looked over her shoulder and brightly smiled at him.

Bianca: You forgave them, King Arthur. Now your majesty can forget.

The Mouseking: Huh? But I thought you told me that I didn't have to forget what happened?

The girl knelt down for a moment while picking something up.

Bianca: Why remember the bad when your majesty does not need to…

She held up her open hand to reveal the Mouseking's tail. The shocked rodent gaped at the sight… His precious tail was no longer crooked and flat.

The Mouseking: (Stammers) M-my-my-my… My tail! It's all smooth and-and full!

Bianca: (Smiles) You see, your majesty! Good things come from doing good deeds!

The Mouseking was never so elated in his entire life nor could his smile become any wider. He swung his tail from side to side easily, no more flinching from battered kinks.

The Mouseking: (Happily) My tail is magnificent again! (Loudly) THANK YOU, BIANCA!

Bianca: Your majesty, why thank me…? OH GEE! (Laughs loudly)

The exultant mouse had picked up the surprised girl, playfully tossing and catching her in the air. The pair laughed as the Mouseking swiftly spun Bianca around. Her hair and his cape seem to sway in sync while melodiously moving with the land's enchanting melody.

Meanwhile, Hans and Clara viewed the twirling pair celebrating the Mouseking's good fortune. The auburn haired child wondered and faced her beloved who was just as perplexed as she was.

Clara: Hans, how did the Mouseking's tail get fixed up?

Hans: I'm not sure, Clara. Perhaps by King Arthur pulling us up on the cliff, straightened it out?

Clara: Maybe… I don't remember. Was his tail crooked when he lowered Bianca's ribbon to us?

The boy squinted; recalling that dramatic moment when he grabbed the trim just in time before the ledge crumbled into nonexistence.

Hans: When King Arthur was hoisting us up, all my thoughts were of you, Clara. (Shrugs) I'm sorry, but I can't say for sure if it was crooked or not.

Clara took her beloved's hands and smiled lovingly.

Clara: It's okay, Hans. I was worried for you, too.

The young couple's sights went back to the Mouseking and Bianca. The light haired girl asked to be placed back down. Her big friend did as she requested.

Bianca: (Giggling) That was fun, your majesty, but I was getting dizzy!

Quickly, Tic and Toc, who were thrilled that the kind child did not hold a grudge over them, scampered next to the giggling girl and held up their black paws as to catch her… in case she tripped. Bianca smiled at her x-captors.

Bianca: I'm alright, but thank you, little ones.

She then went to pick up her lavender slipper that had come off from all the twirling. The large rodent noticed that Bianca only used her left hand to put the slipper back on her foot. Her right palm was red.

The Mouseking: (Takes her hand) Bianca? You're, you're hurt?!

The girl showed an assured smile while holding her sore palm.

Bianca: No worries, King Arthur. It's just a small rope burn. I'll just find something to dress it.

The Mouseking: (Blinks quickly) Wait… Uh-uh… Bianca, close your eyes.

Bianca: (Tilts her head) Your majesty?

The Mouseking: You'll see… later I mean, so close them… please.

The girl trustingly closed her eyelids.

The mouse waved his paw near the young girl's face to make sure she couldn't see.

The Mouseking: Put out your hand… without peeking!

Bianca: (Giggles) Of course, your majesty.

The Mouseking reached his paw in the top of his tunic and took out an item in which he placed around the child's right hand.

The Mouseking: You can open them now.

Bianca's light-sky eyes dazzled as she gasped in amazement.

Although it was only half… there in Bianca's possession once again was her Mother's beloved violet trim; wrapped around her tender hand as she had done for her friend's abused appendage.

The speechless girl covered her mouth from her heart felt emotions and quickly hugged the happy mouse once more; this time he was prepared for her embrace.

Meanwhile, Hans and Clara observed the close friends, still baffled about the mended tail of the Mouseking. Clara smiled on how the rodent ruler she once thought of as cruel and mean… went from tyrant to hero. He had hung over a deep descent for their lives… while risking his own life and still remembering to salvage her cousin's cherished trim in which made Clara wonder…

Clara: Hans, do you think it's silly on thinking that the ribbon fixed the Mouseking's tail?

Hans looked towards Bianca admiring her violet dressed hand with watery eyes.

Bianca: Thank you, King Arthur.

The Mouseking: I wish I could've gotten the whole ribbon.

Bianca: (Shakes her head) But… I adore it this way. It will remind me…

The Mouseking: (Arches an eyebrow and smiles) remind you, of what?

Bianca: (Smiles) On how special I am to know you, King Arthur.

Bianca and the Mouseking smiled warmly while some nearby mice took deep breaths, ready to sigh happily again… till their ruler (Without even looking at them) briefly held up a fist and the puffed up mice quickly closed their mouths, while trying to exhale quietly.

Hans looked back to his beloved who was waiting for his thoughts on her last inquiry.

Hans: It doesn't seem possible that a ribbon could heal something so injured. But I have learned something from my Uncle and you, Clara…

The two children looked back at the pair again and this time it was the Mouseking that initiated the hug, his smooth brown tail joining in the embrace.

Hans: (Takes Clara's hands) Love is magic.

Clara blushes as the two leaned their foreheads into one another.

The Mouseking began enthusiastically swaying his tail swiftly and he noticed that Bianca was laughing…

Bianca: (Giggling) Be-behind you, your majesty… (Laughs)

The large mouse peered over his shoulder to find Smidgen hopping right behind him. The little mouse was trying to reach his king and was trying to avoid getting slapped by playing jump rope with the royal rodent's tail.

Smidgen: (Panting) Oh…. boy! Phew!

The Mouseking turned around and stared down at Smidgen who was clinging to something carefully as to not hurt himself or his ruler… he had come to return his king's sword; which was left near the land's end.

Smidgen knelt down and held up the silver and brass weapon. He gulped; hoping he somehow did not smudge it or do anything to displease his mighty monarch.

The Mouseking: My sword.

The faithful little follower smiled timidly. Bianca tugged at the big mouse and whispered something in his ear. He arched a black eyebrow at what she suggested but then, snickered and shrugged. He looked down at the bowing, little mouse, still wearing the tiny nutshell helmet.

The Mouseking: Well done, _Sir _Smidgen.

Smidgen blinked quickly while looking up at his king. All the other mice gaped and gasped in complete astonishment and Nibblet fainted again. For the Mouseking had NEVER acknowledged any of their names… ever! And with a proper title no less!

The little mouse looked around the other mouth agape rodents and stood up with his tiny chest up high, giggling proudly.

The Mouseking stared at his kingly sword than to Bianca. He was about to say something till massive cheering was heard. For the living dolls of the land had surrounded him and Bianca… who had now tightly clamped her arms on the big mouse. The young girl was completely motionless.

The Mouseking: Bianca, are you…? Uh… Bianca, I can't feel my arm.

Bianca: (Whispers) Your majesty… they're everywhere…

The large mouse had totally forgotten that not only did he order his army to free the toys from the dungeon, but also that his friend was very distraught over dolls. And to make matters worse; these dolls were alive and adult size to the shrunken girl! The rodent palmed his beige forehead from this mistake.

The Mouseking: (Sighs) Oh Gee…

A red suited, toy solider with a thick, black mustache and deep voice, merrily trotted up to the Mouseking and the wide eyed, non-blinking child. He bowed and tipped his large cap.

Solider: Thank you, Mouseking! For giving us our freedom! All of us here in the Land of the Dolls are forever grateful! (Smiles at Bianca) And you, my dear… are the most beautiful girl I have ever-

Bianca: (Shouts) OH GEE! IT'S TALKING!

Bianca released her hold of her friend's limb and quickly kicked the disconcerted doll right onto his bottom!

Solider: (Grunts) Oh… dear, was it something I said?

Bianca: (Pointing at the doll) Exactly! A doll just SAID something!

The Mouseking was snickering. He placed a paw onto the agitated child's shoulder.

The Mouseking: Bianca… (Clears his throat) what about me?

Bianca: Your majesty is not scary! Talking-walking-fake people are!

The Mouseking held his belly and couldn't control his laughter. The other mice were giggling at Bianca's latter comment; even the good natured other dolls. Clara and Hans stood there; wide-eyed and mouths agape.

Clara: Oh, Bianca! You're worse than Fritz!

The large mouse went up to the stumbled toy.

The Mouseking: No worries. I never use to like dolls myself.

The big rodent offered his strong tail to the solider to help him get back to his feet. The Mouseking glanced at Bianca with an assured smile and gestured his head towards the black haired doll.

Bianca: (Raises an eyebrow) What, your majesty?

The Mouseking: Go on…

Bianca: (Sighs with thinking) If King Arthur can do this… so can I.

The girl cautiously walked up to the doll who was straightening his overly big cap. She then realized that this toy… solider was only being polite. With the support from her strong and tough friend, Bianca felt more assertive with herself. She curtsied and smiled.

Bianca: Greetings, Sir. You have my deepest apologies.

The doll simply laughed at his fumble and bowed back to the apologetic child.

Solider: No harm has been done, fair maiden! I should have made myself known instead of startling you! I am usually more of a… proper… gentle…. …men…. (Trails off)

The toy solider went quiet and still… and fell down. Bianca covered her mouth.

Bianca: Oh Gee! Did, I break him?!

The worried child's cousin and Hans rushed to Bianca's side. Mist was starting to form around them while all the other toys were reverting back to being non-living again.

Clara: (Hastily) Bianca, it's sunrise! The spells are ending!

Hans: (Puts out his arms) Mistress Clara and Bianca! Please take my hands so we don't lose each other!

The young girls did as the lad requested. The fog was becoming harder and harder to see through.

Bianca put out her ribbon dressed hand for King Arthur. But on what her straining sights could tell through the thick haze; there were neither signs of the King of Mice nor even the slightest sounds of his followers.

Bianca: (Calls out) King Arthur! Please give me the chance to say goodbye this time! KING ARTHUR!

Soon, the child's pleading voice had faded along with herself, Clara and Hans; through the enchanted expanding mist, engulfing the vanishing Land of the Dolls.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Check out an illustration for this chapter in my gallery (GDeNofa) on DeviantArt or simply put the search in for: The Mouseking's Tale:<em> Forgiving and Forgetting


	32. Farewell to Fear

Chapter Thirty-Two: Farewell to Fear

Bianca slowly fluttered her light-sky eyes from the early sun's rays coming through the window. The young girl grasped that she was in her Aunt Ingrid and Uncle Carl's guest room. But… did she return to bed or slept the whole night?

The child wondered if she truly had been shrunken, was in the Land of the Dolls, and that the feud between her family and friends was finally over. Or did she dream it all? Regardless of it being true or fantasy… Bianca sighed sorrowfully… it would have been wonderful to have good partings with the King of Mice.

The girl's light eyebrows rose up in wonder on why her hand felt extra warm and something... furry. Bianca then softly smiled as she lifted the blanket.

Bianca: Pavlova, you should be with Clara, not… (Gasps) Oh G- (Covers her mouth)

The child quickly swallowed her exclamation as to not awaken him. Instead of finding the little gray and white kitten… the girl was surprised to find the big, beige and tan mouse, sleeping right beside her right hand; his tail relaxed around her wrist.

The rope burn had faded in Bianca's palm and in its place laid her partly satin treasure… her Mother's ribbon.

The rodent looked so peaceful that Bianca was undecided if she should wake him. But luckily the decision was not needed, for the mouse had awoken and was looking up at the dazzled girl. Bianca had her beloved trim and friend return to her. Was she dreaming? Was this really him?

The Mouseking: (Yawns and sits up) Bah! Your bed is much more comfy than this rigid board..!

Bianca sat half up in bed as her smile grew. Yes, it was most certainly him.

Bianca: (Bows her head and giggles) Good morning to you too, your majesty.

Back in the Land of the Dolls, the girl could have sworn that the mouse had disappeared along with the evaporating enchanted world. But then, Bianca happily corrected herself with recalling on what he had told her previously.

Bianca: (Thinking) He's a mouse. Just because I don't see him, doesn't mean he's not around.

The large mouse stood up and stretched to get a kink out from his back. For this time, he prevented himself from leaving any shown-signs of his entry. The mouse used the stairs instead of gnawing through the house's walls and had stumbled on a few steps with his hurry to reach the guest room.

The Mouseking: …And those forever stupid steps are a pain in a mouse's backside!

The quiet girl's gaze for her friend's return even stopped the big mouse's complaints… for now anyway…

Bianca: May I ask on why your majesty has come here, King Arthur?

The rodent's frown turned to a smile. Bianca had stopped some time ago with requesting permission for questions from him as their connection turned from king and Royal Nurse… to friend and friend. She was just so politely pleased to speak with him again.

The mouse wasn't wearing his crimson cape. It was beside him, all bundled up. He picked up the silken material and held it up.

The Mouseking: Here… This is yours, I believe.

Bianca tilted her head quizzically and took the cape and found something was wrapped in it… She quickly unfolded the attire and she grinned from ear to ear.

Bianca: My Mother's cameo! Your majesty found it!

The Mouseking: And it took me forever! This stupid house is too big for its own good!

The girl lovingly caressed the beloved brooch; in which like Bianca, it had gone back to its normal size. So despite the mouse's grievances, this has made it easier to recover. He just likes to… grumble.

The young girl kissed the cameo and pinned it on her white nightgown.

Bianca: Thank you, your majesty.

The Mouseking: (Puts a paw up) Keep your thanks. It was my fault your camel was lost in the first place!

Bianca: (Giggles) Pardon, but it's; cam-e-o, your majesty.

The Mouseking: (Paws on his hips) Right, that's what I said!

The child smiled sweetly for the arrogant rodent took the blame himself; rather than just hold his Hench-mice liable.

Bianca: I'm so glad you are here, King Arthur. I feared that we would not have been able to appropriately bid our farewells.

The Mouseking: Huh? (Raises eyebrow) Farewell?

The girl nodded as she handed the mouse his cape back.

Bianca: To say goodbye to each other, before your majesty returns to rule over his subjects.

The big rodent averted his eyes and went briefly quiet, while straightening out his long attire

The Mouseking: Bianca... the… cam-e-o isn't the only reason I'm here.

As the mouse reattached his crimson cape, Bianca shockingly observed his apparel… or rather noticed what was not there…

Bianca: King Arthur..? Where, where is your majesty's crown and sword?!

The Mouseking: (Smirks) Ha! With the Mouseking, of course!

Bianca: But… your majesty doesn't have them.

The mouse nodded and shrugged. The bewildered girl scratched the top of her blonde covered scalp.

Bianca: So, where are your majesty's royal items?

The Mouseking: Like I said with… the Mouseking.

It was then, that Bianca blinked quickly and looked down at the large mouse; the both of them smiled in unity and with understanding…

* * *

><p>In the cellar of the village's bakery, mice of all shapes and sizes were cheering for a small, slate gray and off-white mouse, sitting on top of the highest shelf. Nibblet had to happily cover his ears, because Smugs who was right next to him, was whistling merrily while saluting for the King of Mice.<p>

Their ruler lifted up the glimmering, brass and silver sword and his followers of course, got slightly distracted…

The Mice: (In unison) Ooo… Shiny!

The rodents resumed saluting. The chubby Guard-mouse had a marzipan cookie that he was going to nibble on, but unquestionably tossed the sweet treat up to his king; since marzipan was their ruler's favorite snack. Nibblet was wearing his nutty helmet again because his little buddy was adorning something else…

The Mice: (Cheering loudly) Long live, King Smidgen! Long live, King Smidgen! Hip! Hip! HOORAY! Hip! Hip! HOORAY!

King Smidgen took a nibble from his big buddy's offering. He tried standing up dignified, but the crown tilted and the little Mouseking had to push the royal mark from his yellow eyes. And giving a sheepish, proud smile, the little mouse bubbled his classic giggling and paw slap… as he had done on that Christmas Eve.

King Smidgen: Oh BOY! (Giggles happily)

* * *

><p>The young girl and the big mouse sat on the edge of the bed while he explained on the new rodent ruler. Bianca was perplexed on why her friend gave up his monarchy, but she nodded happily at the devoted little follower's preferment.<p>

Bianca: (Smiles) From loyalty to royalty; an honorable choice.

The Mouseking: That little runt never minded being taken for granted. No matter how scared he was of me, he was always there.

While conversing, Bianca finished braiding her hair and tied it with her Mother's ribbon. Though the bow was not as prominent with it being shorter… she adored it even more; for the heroic reasons behind its shortened length.

Bianca: Letting go of the crown was royally noble, but… I see the cape is still being adorned by…

She smiled as she trailed off... watching the big rodent stroking his cherished cape.

The Mouseking: (Interrupts) Bah! King Smidgen can get his own cape!

Bianca: (Laughs) Well, it was a generous gesture with giving up the new royal sword. King Arthur truly was the best Mouseking!

The mouse didn't respond right away; he watched himself kick the back of his heels on the bed frame.

The Mouseking: (Faces Bianca) Yes... I WAS the best. Not anymore. (Stands up) So I hope…

The girl quickly stood up, next to the bed. Her eyes widen with sheer surprise as the once, egocentric mouse, bowed… for her.

The Mouseking: …you'll still have me, as your friend?

Bianca's tears were never so joyful nor was she ever so taken back. He loved her more than his royal crown.

Bianca: (Wipes her eyes and smiles) Of course… Arthur!

The happy child scooped the mouse up and this time, she spun him around while hugging him tight.

The girl placed her friend back on the bed for she heard talking throughout the house. The family had awoken.

Bianca: Kin-… (Cuts off and pauses) Arthur, I need to go to Clara and see how she is doing. But I'll be right back!

Arthur: That's fine. But Bianca… please don't tell anyone about me, okay?

The girl nodded and smiled warmly. She was still getting use to him courteously requesting rather than rudely demanding; also not to mention with her referring the big rodent not as royalty.

Arthur: No worries, I'll… I'll show myself when I see fit.

Bianca gazed at her friend and leaned over.

Bianca: You were wrong, Arthur.

Arthur: Huh, about what?

The child gently kissed the surprised mouse's nose.

Bianca: You said you_ were _the best. Mouseking or not, you _ARE _the best.

And with that said, the young girl left to see her cousin.

Taken back, Arthur sat back down on the bed. He softly smiled as he slowly touched his nose, unaware that someone had come into the guest room right before Bianca closed the door.

The stunned mouse came to his senses as his rodent instincts made his black whiskers twitch. He sniffed the air and his ears twitched to the familiar, light jingling of a small bell. He gruffly sighed and didn't even need to turn around.

Arthur: I know you're in here…

Behind him, Pavlova was sitting on the other side of the bed. Grumbling, the big mouse finally looked over his shoulder and stared at the kitten who was cocking his head to the side with curious observance.

Arthur: Don't even think about trying anything, sweet little kitten. I AM bigger than you!

The young feline cautiously crept up to Arthur till he was close enough to sniff. Usually he would not be in the same room with this fearsome, large rodent. But now to this kitten, this scary animal didn't seem so… scary anymore.

Arthur was growing annoyed with Pavlova's inquisitive, pink nose.

Arthur: (Groans) What do you want?

The kitten mewed and nudged his head onto the mouse's arm. Arthur rolled his eyes but eventually, patted the affectionate kitten's head. In return, Pavlova licked his face.

Arthur: (Wipes his cheek) Ew-Yuck!

The trilling and purring kitten rolled onto his back, blinking up at the mouse, adorably.

Arthur: (Sighs) Oh, you've gotta be kidding me…

Arthur stared down at the playful animal for a moment. Then ultimately, the rodent smirked at the silly, upside down, young feline. Shrugging to himself, the former King of Mice raised his tail over Pavlova; in which the kitten gently batted with his white paws, blissfully.

Arthur: (Chuckles) Heh! I think I liked it better when you feared me.

But deep down, the both of them knew that was far from the truth.


	33. Revealing Revelations

Chapter Thirty-Three: Revealing Revelations

Dressed in their daily attire, Clara walked with Bianca who is holding her coat, prepping to meet her Father, waiting in the coach outside.

Clara was content to see the girl smiling again. She was also relieved that her cousin seemed lighter in spirit despite the rash disappearance of her friend, the Mouseking. Mouseking… Clara still couldn't fully fathom the recent past events with him. But to keep her cherished cousin cheery, Clara did not bring the King of Mice up during their conversing.

Clara: I'm so happy that everything is fine now, Bianca.

Bianca: Me as well, Clara. I'm quite happy you and Hans are alright.

Clara: Yes, thanks to you and… (Pauses and looks at Bianca) Well, I'm just thankful for everything.

Bianca turned her head when she heard familiar voices being greeted to come in the house; Hans and Drosselmeier. The black haired teen looked very anxious, but his Uncle patted his back and pointed towards the young girls, and the boy's anxiety was immediately lifted from his shoulders. Hans' dark blue eyes met Clara's and the pair smiled in sync. Bianca watched the couple and rubbed her cousin's arm.

Bianca: I… am going to say my goodbyes to the rest of the family. (Smiles) I will see you later when school reopens from Holiday, Clara.

The two girls hugged each other, and Bianca went to talk with her Aunt and Uncle.

Hans came over and took his beloved's hand. The lad's right arm was in a sling since he had a hard time supporting himself and Clara on the jump rope. The girl couldn't help but notice it.

Clara: Oh Hans… your arm!

Hans: Don't worry, Mistress Clara. Doctor Johnson said it's only strained; I just need to rest my arm for a few days.

The young girl folded her hands with a sorrow look at his limb. Hans gave an assured smile.

Hans: (Softly) Please Clara, don't fret; I can still move my arm. (Lifts his arm from the sling) See..?

The boy bent his limb a bit and cringed; but still maintained somewhat of his smile as he slowly returned his strained arm back in the supportive strap.

Hans: (Chuckles) Ouch… Now I know how the Mouseking felt.

Clara gently placed her hand over his slung arm when Drosselmeier came over.

Drosselmeier: Good morning, Clara. It v'uz nice to see that you and Bianca are in a better place again.

Clara quickly looked at Hans and he nodded to her, as the lad knew what she was going to inquire to the elder.

Hans: After I woke up from my bed, I told Uncle what happened.

Clara: (Faces Drosselmeier) Uncle Drosselmeier, the Mouseking always frightened me. But because he helped us, I can overlook my fear now.

Drosselemier: That is good to _hear_, my _dear_.

The man smiled for the rhyme was intended.

Hans: It still is a mystery on how the Mouseking's tail was fixed and how the ledge that Clara found seem to be right where it needed to be.

The smiling clockmaker didn't say anything; he nodded with his finger under his chin as he glanced at someone a little far off.

Clara: The Mouseking and the rest of the mice had vanished along with the Land of the Dolls. Do you… do you think they made it back safely, Uncle Drosslemier?

The elder kept his sights on Bianca, who was by the front door speaking with Fritz. Unseen by the young, chatting lad's eyes, a tail partly revealed itself from the girl's bundled coat and quickly slid back into hiding, unnoticed... well almost…

Drosslemier: (Looks at Clara) Do not worry, children. I promise you that the mice and _Arthur _v'ill have happy tales to tell, too.

After Drosslemier's encouraging words, the children's eyes widen at the realization on what the man referred the mouse by.

Hans: Uncle..? We never told you that the Mouseking had a new name.

Clara: Uncle Drosselmeier? Did _you _have something to do with the ledge that helped us?

Drosselmeier: Well…

The clockmaker's unpatched eye twinkled as he placed his arm behind his long coat, and revealed the Drosselmeier family sword in its sheath… intact.

Hans: (Gasps) The sword! (Smiles) You have it?

Hans' Uncle hid the old treasure behind his apparel once more.

Drosselmeier: I'll keep an eye on it for you, Hans. For let's keep it safe from Fritz, shall we?

Hans: The blade doesn't have a single scratch. Uncle… did you helped us?

Clara: Yes, did you?

The peculiarly wise elder took the baffled girl's hand and patted it gently and took his beloved perplexed nephew's left hand as well.

Drosselmeier: Clara… Hans, my boy… we should not resolve mysteries…

He put the two children's hands to each other.

Drosselmeier: …but embrace them.

Then, Elias Christian Drosselmeier let go their holding hands and decided to leave the young couple be…

Drosselmeier: I think I'll go _see_, if Ingrid can spot me a cup of her v'onderful _tea_.

Again, the man's rhyme was intentional, as if the magician knew that someone… was reading this tale…

The young pair looked at their holding hands and both blushed together. Right now, it did not matter on why and how exactly everything happened. What mattered the most… was now.

Clara gently stroked her beloved's mending arm.

Clara: Thank you, Hans. I would be lost without you.

Hans: Me too, Clara.

The early teen decided to finish something he was about to tell her right before they were stranded on the ledge in the Land of the Dolls. He leaned in closer to Clara as her deep blue eyes glimmered with affection.

Hans: Clara…

Clara: Yes..?

Hans: (Softly) I love you.

His beloved smiled. She leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. After the tender moment, she held the blushing boy's cheek.

Clara: (Softly) Always, Hans.

The lad looked away briefly and gave that adoring little smirk that he had displayed when he first greeted Clara; after she had freed his spell from being the Nutcracker Prince.

Clara placed her head on Hans' chest as he embraced her with his other arm and rested his chin atop the auburn haired girl's head; both taking in the revelation of their love.

* * *

><p>Carl and Ingrid saw their niece off. As the girl trotted to the horse and coach, Bianca gave the mare a quick glance to make sure she was calm before stepping in and the coachman closed the buggy's door behind her.<p>

Carl: It was a good idea for my little brother to have a ride ready for the child. (Shivers) It is a tad too cold to walk this morning!

Despite Bianca's Uncle's cheeriness, her Aunt however, looked troubled as Bianca did not curtsy… which was not like her niece at all.

Ingrid: It is quite chilly, Carl. And Bianca left hastily without wearing her coat.

The large man smiled trying to reassure his worried spouse.

Carl: Oh, nothing to trouble yourself, Ingrid! You know how children become overwhelmed with Holiday! Besides, my little brother's abode is not too much of a distance.

And the two adults waved to the horse and coach. Also waving their goodbyes was Eric and Louise. The young woman was trying out her new coat that Eric had given her for the New Year. She adored it and its warmth; much to the relief and envy of her devoted and shivering beau.

Inside the cart, Bianca sat while holding her coat on her lap. Sitting across was her Father, sitting very stiffly with a wide eyed, motionless face and with good reason. For right beside him, clutched to his arm was Ms. Francis, who came along for the ride.

Oh, that poor man…

Bianca's eyes gaped at the two adults; having no idea what to say while wishing the housekeeper does not request for her to put on her winter garment…

Doctor Johnson: (Clears his throat) Ahem, Ms. Francis… It is rather cramped. Wouldn't you prefer to sit by Bianca for more room?

Ms. Francis: Nonsense, Doctor! I am quite comfortable where I be!

And the large, stout woman's grip seemed to become tighter as the tall man flinched after her retort.

Doctor Johnson: (Grunts) I've seem to have lost feeling in my (Grunts) arm… Ms. Francis.

Oh that poor, poor man…

Ms. Francis: We have magnificent news, Miss Bianca!

Bianca: (Tilts her head) What is it, Ms. Francis?

Ms. Francis: Your Father and I are courting! (Leans into him)

The child's eyes have not only become wider but have now stopped blinking. Bianca stared at her Father. His hazel eyes shifted from Ms. Francis then to his daughter as he barely unnoticeably shook his head and silently moved his lips.

Doctor Johnson: (Silently) _Help… Me…  
><em>  
>Oh, that poor, poor… poor man! All the distractions he had done to keep the interloping, dominating housekeeper in the dark from his daughter's mouse had completely backfired on him. Doctor Johnson had re-directed his employee's attention alright… right to him.<p>

Ms. Francis noticed that the man and child were at this time, speechless.

Ms. Francis: I do realize that your Father's age and mine is not so comparable, Miss Bianca. But I bolster that I will be the most proper Mother and wife!

Doctor Johnson: (Shouts) YIKES!

Bianca: Oh Gee! (Smiles and holds her mouth)

Bianca could not help but giggle at her Father's response to the woman's declaration. Ms. Francis narrowed her eyes in disgust as she places her hands on her wide hips. The release of the husky's woman affection was much appreciated by Doctor Johnson, since his limb felt like an overcooked noodle.

Ms. Francis: (Corrective) Doctor Johnson and Miss Bianca Stahlbaum! It is improper for my impending husband and daughter-in-law to discharge such inappropriate outbursts! You must distinguish by now that I do not tolerate surprises!

Voice: (Chuckles) Ha! Then you won't like me…

Arthur suddenly revealed himself from Bianca's coat, laughing at the shocked, gaping woman. The heavy housekeeper jumped in her seat, causing the coach to rock abruptly.

Ms. Francis: (Gasps and stutters loudly) Gracious! That-that-that… badger! (Points at Arthur) It… T-T-TALKED!

Doctor Johnson was also astonished as well; frozen with his eyes wider than ever. Of course the good Doctor recognized all his past patients… particularly if one happened to be gigantic mouse… that is pretty hard to forget.

The man finally averted his sights from the sniggering rodent and looked at his daughter who was rather calm for the situation.

Ms. Francis pointed at the child and faced her Father. She was grimacing so much that the man thought the older, wailing woman sprouted a dozen frown lines, right then and there!

Ms. Francis: (Demanding) Doctor Johnson! Mandate your descendant to heave that badger out of our transportation IMMEDIATELY!

The young girl looked back at her stunned Father and held her braid… revealing Greta's ribbon. Bianca gave a small smile and pointed to Arthur. Doctor Johnson, despite the odd startling of the returned rodent, repaid the smile. He then turned to the frantic woman.

Doctor Johnson: I'm sorry, Ms. Francis… but… (Shrugs) I simply don't see any badger. What about you, Honeysuckle? Do you see a 'badger'?

Bianca understood what her Father was implying. Even though there was an animal within the coach… theoretically speaking, Arthur wasn't a…

Bianca: Badger..? (Looks around) No, I do apologize to Ms. Francis. I don't see the badger either.

Ms. Francis: (Shouting) What?! How can the two of you not perceive it?! (Gesturing to Arthur) It is presently right next to the child!

Doctor Johnson gave a comforting smiled and placed a hand on the bellowing housekeeper's shoulder.

Doctor Johnson: (Speaks softly) Have you not been sleeping well, Ms. Francis? Perhaps you're still concerned with the hole found in Bianca's room or you're working too hard?

Voice: Is everything alright, Doctor Stahlbaum?

Mr. Veltri, the coachman, had slowed his horse from hearing the woman's commotion; not to mention he almost felt off the driving seat when his buggy tilted.

When the coach came to a halt, Ms. Francis jumped out, slipped during her hurry, and landed face down into the snow! Mr. Veltri quickly got down from his coach.

Mr. Veltri: Oh, my! Are you alright, Ma'am!? (Helps her up)

Ms. Francis: (Spits out snow and yells) There is a badger within your transport's interior! What kind of service do you consist here, Mr. Veltri?!

Mr. Veltri: (Confused) Ma'am? Did you say a badger?

Ms. Francis: (Points at the coach) See for yourself!

Quickly, the flummoxed coachman stepped up and looked in the door pane. He saw his other two passengers calmly smiling at him. Doctor Johnson tipped his hat and Bianca was holding her bundled coat.

Bianca: Good morning, Mr. Veltri.

Mr. Veltri: (Pauses) Uh… Hello Miss, good morning.

After a moment of silence, Mr. Veltri stepped down and turned to the anxious, venting woman.

Mr. Veltri: Ma'am, there is NO badger.

Ms. Francis: (In disbelief) But it was standing… chortling, right beside the child! Move aside, Mr. Veltri!

The woman pushed the baffled man to the side, stepped up to the coach, and stared into the buggy door window; rubbing the fogged up glass clear of her huffed breath.

Ms. Francis: Miss. Bianca, disclose your coat!

Bianca gave a small smile and did as the loud, overwrought adult requested…

Ms. Francis: What?! Where… is the talking badger?!

Clamping his paws over his mouth, Arthur held in his chortles while under the passenger seat.

The coachman helped Ms. Francis down and blinked oddly at her while scratching his black beard.

Mr. Veltri: A… _talking _badger? Ma'am, perhaps you are working a bit too-

Ms. Francis: (Finishes) Hard? Yes! I… at least believe this to myself! (Looks to the coach) Doctor Johnson, I am retiring from abode maintenance! I will go reside with my cohort. Please have my belongings directed to the residence of Mrs. Schaffer!

Inside the coach, Doctor Johnson couldn't help but smile with relief. He felt a bit guilty for Irene Schaffer. Albeit, she is friends with Ms. Francis; Irene never resided with the direct, loud woman; all day long.

Oh, poor, oh poor, Mrs. Schaffer… (and Mr. Schaffer!)

Doctor Johnson: (Calls out) Alright, if that is what you wish, Ms. Francis.

Mr. Veltri sat atop of the buggy, snapped the reigns to continue on. Ms. Francis was ready to go on her way… till she heard that gruff snickering again. The woman turned around just when the badger… err mouse, instantly peered through the back window with a discerning, toothy grin.

Arthur: Boo!

Ms. Francis: (Loud) AH! GRACIOUS!

Ms. Francis skewed backwards, right into the snow! She gaped at the back pane of the departing coach to see nothing there. The irrationally-thinking woman got herself up, spluttering out snow and put the ice covered, drooping feathered hat, back on her head. She treaded on her way… complaining to herself… and out loud that she will never touch a duster for the rest of her golden years.

Arthur was next to Bianca, still laughing. He got quiet when he noticed the girl was shaking her head at him.

Bianca: (Low tone) Arthur…

Arthur: (Smirking) What? I told you I would show myself!

Bianca: I know, Arthur. But you shouldn't have finished your vendetta with Ms. Francis.

The child and the mouse viewed through the back glass of the motioned coach at Ms. Francis, still grumbling and kicking clumps of ice from her boots.

Bianca: (Smiles) Though I must admit… That was rather funny. (Giggles)

The two laughing friends' eyes turned to the tall man sitting right across from them; just amazed at the speaking, well-dressed mouse.

Doctor Johnson: So, Bianca… (Clears his throat) You were never playing pretend about the mouse talking, were you?

Bianca: (Shakes her head and smiles) Father, may I introduce you to my friend, Arthur.

The man observed the rodent's 'A' emblem on his purple tunic, while still trying to take all this in.

Doctor Johnson: (Nervous chuckles) Well… I see he's proud of the name you have given to him… (Clears his throat again) I thought he was… King Arthur?

The big beige and tan mouse stood upright with his paws behind his back.

Arthur: No, just Arthur.

Doctor Johnson: Oh, okay then…

Bianca leaned over the mouse, pointed to her dazzled Father and then towards the gold letter sewn on Arthur's attire. The rodent knew that his friend was not gesturing on the emblem but rather behind it…

The large rodent looked up at the Doctor and placed a brown paw over his chest; bowing.

Arthur: Thank you, for patching my wound.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiles) Yes, well… you are most welcome… Arthur.

Arthur nodded and returned the smile to the man, who was still getting use to communicating to an animal that he once thought only stole cheese from cupboards and was chased with brooms. But the sincerity in Arthur's tone made coping with this 'special' mouse… less startling.

Doctor Johnson, Bianca and Arthur glanced at the traveling former housekeeper trudging and grumbling, covered in snow from head to toe. By passers try avoiding her at all costs… especially with direct eye contact.

Doctor Johnson: And thank you, Arthur… for removing my thorn.

Arthur: (Nods) Ha! That maid looks like a clumsy polar bear!

Doctor Johnson: (Chuckles) That ate a penguin too fast.

The two were laughing and Bianca was giggling too, but the young girl composed herself.

Bianca: (Smiling) Father please, you shouldn't encourage him!


	34. No More Sorrow

Chapter Thirty-Four: No More Sorrow

The former King of Mice resided with Bianca and Doctor Johnson. Without Ms. Francis in the home, there was no need for Arthur to exclude himself from his new family.

The domineering housekeeper was surely not missed. Bianca, being more responsible for her age, kept the house clean and maintained. She also was a great help in the kitchen and eventually showed her intelligent, yet clueless Father on making strawberry crepes.

Bianca used her treasured memories when Greta taught her seaming. The child created many new capes, tunics and apparel for Arthur… in which of course the mouse showed off by admiring himself with overly dramatic poses every time he put on new attire.

Doctor Johnson, improving on his woodwork hobby had carved a nicely detailed bed, sized just right for the big rodent. Arthur slept in it every night… every quiet night that is. For whenever a nightly storm broke, Bianca would wake up to find the sleeping mouse snuggled against her hand with his brown tail relaxed around her wrist; as she had found him the night when he returned her beloved Mother's cameo.

A few weeks past, and Arthur sat still on Doctor Johnson's desk in the office as the good Doctor was removing a small bandage and sutures from Arthur's right ear. The mouse's tail and whiskers were twitching. Not from itchiness, but from nervousness. His best friend was there as well and the girl gave her soft assuring smile as always.

Bianca: Father is almost finished. You'll see it soon, Arthur.

Arthur: (Nervous) That's what I'm afraid of…

The Doctor began lifting out the last seam.

Doctor Johnson: And… we… are… done!

The man lifted up a small mirror he had ready and held it in front of Arthur, who had his eyes tightly shut as he blindly faced Bianca.

Arthur: (Anxious) Well?! How does it look?! Did your Father make it worse?!

Doctor Johnson: (Arches an eyebrow) Pardon, Arthur? (Laughs) I would be offended... if your eyes were open!

Bianca: (Smiles at Arthur) I think you should be the one to find out for yourself.

Arthur: (Worried and stammers) I… uh… don't wanna know! I-I… don't have to know! I'd-I'd be just as happy to know it was fixed without really knowing it was fixed… you know?

Doctor Johnson: (Confused) Uh... No?

Bianca: (Giggles) Oh Gee, Arthur! Please, just open your eyes! You'll see!

Arthur: (Very nervous) That's what I'm afraid of!

The girl's Father blinked at the big mouse's repeated retort.

Doctor Johnson: (Chuckles) Hmm, I didn't think my cluttered office would be big enough to produce a belated echo.

Bianca: (Pleading) Please, Arthur…

But Arthur's eyelids squinted tighter as he crossed his arms. Doctor Johnson glanced at the ceiling and sighed. Giving up, he handed his daughter the mirror. The girl stepped right next to the stubborn but angst filled rodent.

Bianca: (Softly) Arthur… when have we done anything to upset you?

The young girl placed the mirror closely in front of the mouse's face as she could tell by his softening expression that he recalled the answer of the acquainted inquiry. Arthur let out a resigned sigh and within a few moments, he slowly blinked opened his pink eyes into the little reflecting glass…

The big mouse let out a small gasp as he jumped to his feet and leaned in closer towards the mirror, lightly touching his right ear. The split that his insensitive Mother's abusive scolding had caused… the last visual reminder of his hurtful past; was gone.

Arthur looked at his best friend as she brightly smiled and caressed his _two, _fully round, tan ears.

Bianca: (Softly) No more sorrow.

Arthur was speechless. His smile was just as wide as Bianca's… perhaps wider. Doctor Johnson stood up and nodded and opened the office door.

Bianca: (Happily) Father, please wait! We didn't thank you yet!

The good Doctor gazed at his daughter and her friend's overjoyed expressions and he returned their smile.

Doctor Johnson: (Winks) Your faces already have.

* * *

><p>When the first of February arrived, Bianca wanted to help celebrate Arthur's time with them by remembering his birthday, since they never fully enjoyed it last month.<p>

In the dining room, Bianca and her Father surprised Arthur with a cake… a cheesecake covered in whip cream and strawberries, which of course, the big sweet tooth mouse was very eager about. His little family had gifts which also made Arthur very excited.

Doctor Johnson had crafted an exquisite wardrobe cabinet, just the right size to contain all the mouse's clothes that Bianca had made for him. Arthur admired the craftsmanship on the bowed adorn dresser.

Arthur: (Happily) It's marvelous! Thank you, Johnson!

The man smiled, he was always pleased to hear Arthur comfortably direct him informally. He enjoyed being a physician, but it was a nice change of pace to not being called _Doctor _all the time.

Doctor Johnson: Well, you are most welcome, Arthur! I thought a descendant of royalty would prefer to put his attire in something more fitting than the crawlspace here…

The tall man walked over to the crawlspace and bent down to open the little door as his daughter's sky-light eyes shot open.

Bianca: (Puts her hand out) Father, wait! Inside there's…

Doctor Johnson: (Surprised) WHOA!

Unexpectedly, dozens upon dozens of large, shelled seeds of all kinds, spilled out of the small closet space.

Bianca: (Finishes) …nuts for Arthur.

The man carefully stepped aside as to not to trip on the round offerings.

Doctor Johnson: May… I ask who left them?

The young girl gave a sheepish smile.

Bianca: I had left a letter in the crawlspace for the mice. To let them know we were celebrating Arthur's birthday today, Father.

Doctor Johnson: (Thinking) So mice can read? Yet, I'm not surprised that doesn't surprise me.

The man tried calculating the cluttered gifts' numbers, but he gave up.

Doctor Johnson: There must be… hundreds of nuts here! Arthur, how many mice do you know?!

Arthur: (Chuckles and shrugs) Heh, too many nuts to count…

Bianca laughed as her Father twitched his brown mustache. He was glad at least those 'nuts' didn't overstay their welcome and overrun the house for cake; courtesy of King Smidgen's polite leadership.

Doctor Johnson: Well… I am going to see if I can find a jar… jars, to put Arthur's nutty presents in.

Bianca: Thank you, Father. When you return, I will surely help collect the nuts for you.

Smiling, Doctor Johnson nodded. He shook an almond from his shoe as headed towards the kitchen; but not without taking a long glance at the numerous nuts on the floor, first.

Doctor Johnson: Wow… where's a nutcracker when you need one?

The mouse and child shared kindred glances and the pair pointed upwards.

Bianca and Arthur: (Flatly in unison) In the attic.

Doctor Johnson: (Pauses) Yes, right, I forgot about Ms. Francis' gift. (Chuckles) Excuse me.

And the light hearted man went in search for some much needed jars.

The girl giggled as she watched her best friend enjoying his birthday cake. She then paused while blinking quickly.

Bianca: (Gasp) Oh Gee! I almost forgot! I'll be right back, Arthur!

Bianca merrily rushed up the spiral stairs and soon after, she came back into the dining room, holding up her gift behind her as she smiled wide with pride. The hearty rodent was finishing up his third helping of cheesecake and saw the child's hands behind her back. He grinned; this looked familiar…

Arthur: (Chuckles) Let me guess… You might or might not have a present behind you and I've to wait for it to reach midnight?

Bianca: (Shakes her head) This time, no worries, no waiting.

The girl put her hands in front showing her gift. She didn't gift box it as she wanted to see his reaction right away.

Bianca: (Proudly) Happy Birthday, friend Arthur!

The mouse's eyes and mouth gaped as he dropped his fork.

Bianca's gift was a painting she had created on New Year's; Arthur's chosen birthday. That was the reason for the color splotches Doctor Johnson had found on the child's fingers. It was a portrait of Arthur when he was the Mouseking. She depicted him standing on a hill with his crown and sword shining, and his cape being lifted in the wind.

Bianca: I bet King Smidgen would approve of a tribute of his mentor in all his glory.

The impressed mouse wasn't sure if he was more amazed on the painting or Bianca, as its creator rested the artwork by the wall and proudly walked up to him again.

Arthur: (Stammers) Th-thank you Bianca! It's-it's… It's spectacular! It looks just like me!

Arthur stood up on the chair and made the exact pose as he performed in the picture, flexing his big arms.

Bianca: (Giggles and nods) Yes Arthur, just like you!

The girl wriggled her fingers into his big belly, making the ticklish, large mouse laugh heartily.

When Bianca stopped teasing and his laughs faded into chuckles, Arthur climbed down the chair to get a closer look. As the rodent admired the brush work, he became fully silent as he noticed something about the portrait that puzzled him.

Bianca: (Tilts her head) What is it, Arthur? I thought you were pleased?

Arthur: I am. But Bianca, (Faces her) when did you make this?

Bianca: Right after you left for the other mice. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to give it to you on your true, chosen birthday.

Arthur: (Stares at portrait) In the painting… My ear and tail… aren't torn and crooked.

Bianca: Of course not, Arthur.

Arthur: (Looks at Bianca with raised eyebrows) Huh? But then, my ear and tail were… flawed.

The caring child knelt down on the floor, turning her head to glance at the handsome painting. She gazed down at the mystified mouse while he scratched his right healed ear and held his smooth tail. Bianca rubbed his back and smiled sweetly as always.

Bianca: I didn't paint any flaws because I didn't see any. For the only thing I saw… was my friend.

At these words, Arthur's paws released his tail as he took a small step back. His eyes were squinted while he rubbed his face. The girl patted the large mouse's shoulder.

Bianca: (Concerned) Arthur, are you alright? Do you feel faint again?

The child asked him that since feeling faint was normally the prideful rodent's reply for whenever he displayed this action. But this time, that response was not needed.

Arthur: (Smiling) No worries. I… (Sniffs) never felt better!

Bianca smiled lovingly. She placed her hand into her dress pocket, pulling out a handkerchief in which she used to blot the tears of the very appreciative mouse.

* * *

><p>When the weather warmed up and the snowfall had melted away, Doctor Johnson and Bianca were out on a park trail, doing something they never thought would ever happen. They were walking beside horses.<p>

That's right… Bianca was next to a horse.

The young girl promised herself and to her Mother that she would go riding again. It took several attempts for the child to touch a horse, but with her best friend's persistence and confidence in her, she was able to make contact with one.

Being so close to the black and brindled coated equine still made her a little uneasy. But Bianca grew up alongside these particular horses for they were owned by her Grandfather. So this helped her feel more at ease being close to the tall, powerful animals.

The girl's Father was a little ahead with his mare, he was proud that she was overcoming her apprehension over horses but still… he kept glancing back to make sure his daughter was comfortable.

Doctor Johnson: Is everything alright back there, Honeysuckle?

Bianca: (Smiles) Yes Father, Gemini is walking well with me.

The stallion nuzzled Bianca, snorting playfully at her blonde hair. She guardedly and gently rubbed his long face carefully and looked towards Doctor Johnson.

Bianca: I believe I'm ready now, Father.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiles) Remember, Bianca; there is no need to rush. You can always try another time if you're not fully ready.

Bianca: I want to try. I'll take my time Father. You can go on ahead, and we will catch up.

Doctor Johnson: Now, are you sure about this, Honeysuckle?

Bianca: (Looks at Gemini and nods) I'll be alright, Father. Besides…

The child looked towards the saddle of her horse and smiled.

Bianca: …I'm not alone.

Doctor Johnson: (Smiles) Well… True that may be, I'll still keep at a hearing distance. Call if you need anything at all, alright?

His daughter nodded and her Father stepped up and settled on top of his horse, going up the path at a steady but slow pace.

Once he was a bit away, Bianca's smile lessened a bit as she heavily sighed, placing her hand over her beating chest… For she just realized on how nervous she really was! The girl's step with interacting horses was tremendous… but riding one of the equines? This was something Bianca never thought she would EVER do again, since she was thrown off and injured when she was younger.

The girl looked in the direction of Gemini's saddle with uneasiness.

Bianca: (Nervous) Oh Gee… I… I don't know if I can do this.

Voice: You CAN do this!

Bianca gave a half smile to the big, beige and tan, tunic dressed mouse sitting on the saddle.

Bianca: But Arthur… I'm feeling quite scared.

The rodent stood up on the saddle, laughing while holding his belly.

Arthur: Ha! Oh, please! (Points at Bianca) You're the strongest, toughest girl I know!

The child smiled at the compliment but looked up at the quiet, tall, dark horse and bit her lower lip.

Bianca: (Apprehensive) Maybe… maybe Father's right. I'm not up to it… I should try later! Yes! I'll try later!

Arthur: Bianca…

The young girl faced the large rodent again as he picked something up that was beside his feet. He had plucked a Honeysuckle's stem that grew early this year. The flower came from their home's garden; Greta's garden. Bianca smiled at the sweet gesture as Arthur directed the bloom at her pinned cameo.

Arthur: Remember…

Bianca felt the brooch's jeweled stone with her fingertips; reminiscing on her Mother's quote that she had given to the child and her husband, when times seemed hopeless.

Bianca: (Softly) Be at your best, you'll do what is best. Thank you, Arthur.

Arthur: (Shrugs) Well we ARE the best!

The girl laughed at the caring but overconfident mouse as he leapt to the top end of the saddle and gestured a brown paw for her.

Arthur: Giddy up?

Bianca placed the little flowered stem into her braided hair. And with heart recalling her Mother's voice and quotation beseeching her, the young girl took a deep breath and cautiously climbed up on Gemini's back. The horse lightly grunted and stirred a bit and she paused, feeling a bit timid. Just then, Bianca felt something around her wrist… it was Arthur's tail.

Arthur: (Smiles) Hey, no more sorrow.

The child smiled with him assuring her. Once the shock wore down that she was actually back on a horse, the girl gently clicked the reigns and Gemini began trotting in a nice, steady pace.

Bianca was never so proud of herself! Even though she hadn't ridden in years, the feel and lessons her Mother had taught her were all coming back; just like a bicycle.

With an open mouth smile, Bianca looked down at Arthur who was clinging to Gemini's black mane.

Bianca: You were right Arthur! This is wonderful!

Arthur: (Proudly) Of course I'm right! I told you!

The young girl sat up straight as she admired the joy of riding again.

Bianca: I wish I could show Father!

Arthur looked up at his best friend giving his classic smirk and snigger.

Arthur: Heh, well… why not show him?

Bianca stared at the chuckling rodent and she responded with a wide grin.

A little way away, Doctor Johnson was a little startled when he heard fast hoof steps coming close.

Doctor Johnson: (Thinking) Is... that my daughter? She would have to be riding to go at that pace…

Bianca: (Calling out proudly) FATHER!

Doctor Johnson: (Shocked) Oh… my… Gee!

The man had done a double take at the surprise to find that indeed, Bianca was riding the horse. When she reached him, she and her Father requested their equines to stop.

Doctor Johnson: Honeysuckle? (Happily) This... this is wonderful!

Bianca: Would you like to race, Father?

Doctor Johnson: (Blinks quickly) Oh, well… yes of course!

His daughter smiled confidently as they prepared to sprint.

Doctor Johnson: Ready, on the count of three. One…

Arthur: Three!

Bianca gave her horse the signal and Gemini favorably complied, going quickly down the trail.

The wide eyed, dazzled man watched the racing horse being ridden by the laughing child and mouse.

Doctor Johnson: Whoa, wait! That's cheating!

The man flicked the reigns and tapped his riding boots for his mare to catch up.

Doctor Johnson: (Calls out) Arthur, you shouldn't encourage her!

But the good Doctor was laughing too, as he knew it was all in good fun… something that the former King of Mice never had the opportunity to enjoy while growing up. But with his family, now he finally could.

So thanks to one very kind and caring child, a once, very cruel and _a really mean mouse_, not only received his life back, but a good life; one with morals, compassion, and friendship.

In other words, Bianca had granted Arthur… a conscience.


	35. Thanks and Thoughts

_Epilogue: Thanks and Thoughts_

_To the Heart Filled Fans:_

_I wanted to heart fully thank the faithful and dedicated fans of the Mouseking's Tale. Especially the following Deviantart members that has helped encourage me to pursue and finish this story._

_Julayla; one of the first major die-hard fans of the Lacewood's Mouseking that I have met, who had done her own fan fiction tale of the King of Mice in which she inspired me to do my own. Thanks for the inspiration, Julie!_

_Noratcat; thanks a ton, Kyle for always commenting and faving, and I am thrilled you enjoyed this fan fiction._

_Dobergirl102; has been on the cheering squad for the royal rodent for a while and we briefly discussed on one of us doing a sequel of the Nutcracker Prince surrounding the Mouseking. So this helped put the wheels in motion. Thanks, Shelby, for all the encouraging comments on DA… for every single chapter!_

_Disneygirl987, Silverzeo and Jessethedizzydragon; Thank you too for your faithful comments and support! You all kept me going!_

_Big thanks especially to Shaylalaloohoo, who kept me proud with being determined to go on with the story by doing her own expressive artwork based on the Mouseking's Tale. Kudos, Shayla! Your rendering of telling this story in illustrations is always wonderful!_

_I also give a token of thanks to any readers not mentioned. (Like new readers on Fan Fiction) I love reading reactions and comments and happy you enjoyed the ride as much as I enjoyed creating it._

_And of course, a grateful bow to Lacewood Productions and to the very talented; Paul Schibili, Director of the Nutcracker Prince... I would be 100% honored if Paul Schibili read this story. But if he never does, I still want to commend Paul and his team for creating such a magnificent movie and with inspiring me to write this tale of the Mouseking._

_Redemption of a Rodent:_

_Regarding the Mouseking, even though his revenge was a simple matter of getting back at the Nutcracker who accidentally bent his tail in the movie, he was still very much so, a complex villain. Through the fairy tale sequence in the Nutcracker Prince… we learned that his childhood was horrible from his mistreatment from his Mother; the Mousequeen. So adding that along with his tail getting smashed, just adds more insult to injury and vice versa._

_So I wanted to fix the wrong that went completely wrong with this rodent. But getting such a hateful, selfish character to develop morals would have to be a gradual thing. Hence why choosing an appropriate supporting main character and giving time for the Mouseking to heal and overcome his problems; fit better than a short story. The story also gives the King of Mice, a sad backstory; to encourage readers to sympathize for once thought only as 'a really mean mouse'. (Quote taken from the Nutcracker's Prince trailer)_

_With the Mouseking's Tale being of such length and so full of details, I needed a thought out summary of every chapter to go by so I would not miss anything out. In other words, the Mouseking's Tale was a big project and I am both relieved and sad it is done. But I'm quite happy I was able to turn a lost tyrant into a cherished, albeit, reluctant and grumpy hero._

_Staying Spot On: _

_I am pleased that readers have told me that I've kept the original characters in character. That is a big fear of doing fan fictions. I viewed the Nutcracker Prince so many times and did my best to 'write their scripts'. I even spelled Mouseking and Mousequeen as one word; as I was trying to stay with the originality of the movie!_

_But it seems that I did a good job and that is a ton of weight lifted! I do admit that I gave Uncle Drosselmeier a more distinct accent. I got the idea from a quote from the movie when Elias was showing Clara the Nutcracker. "He's a nutcracker Clara. Let me show you how he v'erks." (Works) LOL!_

_Also of course, I gave some mice bigger roles, names and a bit of more stand out personas from other mice minions, but it looks like that panned out well in the story. Smidgen (named after one of my cats!) got his name because of his small stature, Nibblet for his chubbiness, Smugs got his from his brash teasing towards Smidgen, and the Hench-mice; Tic and Toc were named after my former foster kittens who were silly trouble making brothers too!_

_I was nervous but I did my best with writing for Hans and Clara since they were the main (and cherished) characters of the Nutcracker Prince. I watched that movie right before doing this story… to freshly remember their expressions and on what and how the young couple would say; especially to each other. But I was happy to read the positive comments with the sweet couple. Yay!_

_Surprisingly, out of all the original characters to write for, the Mouseking was the most relaxing for me! Mainly because I knew the royal rodent's way of talking and actions by heart; with him being my favorite character from the Nutcracker Prince._

_My only concern with the Mouseking's persona was having him go from bad to good. So I went with a gradual approach and at the end, let Arthur maintain his big proud attitude while giving the big mouse the opportunity to show his gentle and expressive side. And from some of the great comments I have gotten from friends and fans, it seems I did the job of making his transition believable. So that makes up for all those countless hours writing, worth it!_

_I have to admit, one original character I had a blast doing for the Mouseking's Tale was… the Mousequeen._

_Despite being in mostly just one chapter, this chapter was a challenge. Not only was it long, but it had a lot of major dialog between the Mousequeen and her son. While doing her lines, I portrayed them being read by the great Phyllis Diller! Diller did such an amazing role as the Queen of Mice in the movie and she reminded me in keeping the Mousequeen's cackling character!_

_Being a villain in the movie, the Mousequeen was very animated and expressive. Albeit, she was crude, wicked and snarky, but that is what made it fun with writing the ghostly mouse monarch's dialog._

_For this story, she also was a surprise character… not only to her shocked son but also with readers who all assume she was completely out of the picture. I'm sure readers were relieved the Mousequeen went back to… whence she came. But she did play a vital part of the plot; by letting the Mouseking learn of Drosselmeyer's magic, along with events that occurred after he was slain AND letting her son finally bring in the courage to stand up for himself over his Mother's abuse and the insults. So yep, the Witchqueen had some good points returning from the grave… Wow, I never thought anyone would say that, never less me!_

_As for the original enchanted dolls, Pantaloon, Marie, and Trudy, I apologize if anyone was disappointed that these characters were not used in the plot of the Mouseking's Tale. I thought about including them, but the storyline really did not truly require the dolls and they might have made the plot more conflicting for me to write. There were enough people and mice in the story to keep it going and interesting. But at least I was able to have the dolls make a cameo during the Mouseking's nightmare sequence (Including King Arthur's unknown Father) so this way at least, I did not exclude them from the tale entirely._

_Balancing Out:  
>Creating the new characters was also my concern. I was afraid of anyone thinking the newbies were superficial, overly done, simply seemed out of place in the story or dull, next to the original characters. So I'm also honored (and relieved!) that everyone liked the new characters in the plot and their names as well!<em>

_Some of their name ideas (Like the original mice) are from people/animals that I know now or have crossed; such as Bianca's horse at the end… named after my beloved shepherd/wolf mix. Gemini was a very long and tall canine, everyone that met him wondered if he was part pony!_

_I enjoyed writing for Doctor Johnson! He was a very fun and quirky person to include. His name is based on my veterinarian; who is good natured as well. What I liked about this character is instead of him being kept in the dark like other story adults of a main child character… the Doctor became a 'team player.' He treated the Mouseking's wound and also helped his daughter keep their bossy housekeeper at bay… Ms. Francis._

_Oh, Ms. Francis… As a few fans have told me; that woman was an irritable, love to hate kind of person! But by adding her into the story; it kept some tenseness with Doctor Johnson and Bianca with keeping the mending mouse secret. All part of maintaining the storyline exciting and keeping the readers on their toes! Plus I am sure everyone enjoyed seeing Ms. Bossy Boots get her comeuppance; which made putting up with her throughout the tale, worthwhile!_

_I won't go into a lot with Mr. Veltri, the coachman since he played a minor role and spoke in one chapter. I decided to have the buggy driver play a part with making Ms. Francis believe she was imagining the 'badger'. His name is actually my Grandfather and Grandmother's last name. My Grandfather enjoyed taking us whenever my Grandmother wanted to go. So I thought it would be a cute tribute to the wonderful people that I will always miss dearly._

_Bianca was a bit of worriment for me. For not only she was a main character… she was also a NEW character! Pressure!_

_I wanted Bianca to be a very compassionate and polite person. Who else would have helped a large, bleeding, scary looking rodent in the trash to begin with?!_

_Being a young girl and like most other people, she wasn't perfect… But Bianca was rather strong hearted and strong willed as to match the 'Strong and Tough' King of Mice. They both had some hard times. The Mouseking's wrecked past and Bianca losing her Mother, Greta. So that is why these two surprisingly got along together. I am THRILLED that everyone accepted this determined, animal-caring child._

_Bianca's 'Oh Gee' exclamation was a tribute to my Great-Grandmother Schaffer and was like Bianca… too polite to swear! I am happy that a few DA readers enjoyed the adorable catch phrase!_

_Ironically, the Stahlbaums' family friend in the Nutcracker Prince (Mrs. Schaffer spoken to Clara briefly and in the Mouseking's tale, was friends with Ms. Francis) had the same last name as my Great-Grandmother! So for my story, Mrs. Schaffer's first name became Irene, which is my Mother's and Grandmother's middle name. So it was only karma for that title to be used!_

_Another concern for me was the plot of the story itself. Yes, we all knew that this would be about the Mouseking coming back from the dead, wanting revenge and getting a second chance, but how to go by it took a lot of ideas and planning. I tried balancing the drama along with comfort and humor. If it was all one ride of emotion, the story may not have turned out as it did! Bless those mice minions and their antics!_

_Wonderings: _

_I have been asked and I figure for some readers have wondered why true battle scenes were absent from the Mouseking's Tale? During my creating of the summary, I figured on the dramatic events involving the Mouseking getting back at the Nutcracker. I rather not go for the sword scene again- one on one, with the King of Mice and the Prince of Dolls for two reasons…_

_One: I wanted to show that the Mouseking was not just a brute but was also devious with his plotting of revenge. So instead of him and Hans just duking it out as before, the mouse had learned from his previous mistakes and gave Hans the impression he wanted to fight him; only to keep the boy unaware of the cutting of the bridge._

_Second: This choice was used for I wanted Clara involved with the Mouseking's plan since he wanted to get back at her as well. A sword fight would not have ensued with this idea as it would not be in Hans' nature to keep Clara intentionally close to danger during a sword fight! Plus the main reason for this idea was to have Hans and Clara both vulnerable and needing aid… which later, helps direct the Mouseking towards the right corner to humanity._

_In the movie, the Mouseking seem to be inherently connected with his Mother's spell (Nutcracker curse could be broken when he was slain) so therefore in the Mouseking's Tale, he was the only one who could get the Mousequeen's enchanted scrolls to take effect. He did heal quite fast from his sword injury, was it because of his strong size and will to live or be it from magic abilities?_

_Whatever the answer, it would be irrelevant because the big mouse (who forced himself to use just one spell) destroyed the scrolls and he hated spells to begin with. So it's safe to surmise with him actually trying to conjure up new incantations or curses would be highly unlikely; right next to not a chance!_

_Another question that might be plaguing readers was why there was no love interest for either the Mouseking or Bianca? Again, I have my two reasons…_

_One: The main idea behind this whole story was the Mouseking's redemption through the healing and bonding with Bianca. I wanted to focus on this, as without the girl's heartfelt friendship with King Arthur, the mouse would have never overcome his downfalls with himself, nevertheless even survive without her in the first place!_

_I felt that adding other romantic inclined characters would have either deter from this focus point of the plot or/and would have made me change the storyline to fit more characters; which I rather not do since the plot took me months to get it how it was and ready for writing… I actually went back and forth on the summary for a year!_

_Second: I am NOT a Disney writer. Stories don't always need all romance to produce a happy ending. Bianca and Arthur's love for each other was genuine as you would have with a best friend or sibling; which in my point of view is just as sweet!_

_Still, a little romance is always welcomed. So it was wonderful to let the classic couple, Hans and Clara show their closeness for each other; since the Nutcracker Prince movie did not further go on with this._

_Why didn't the Mouseking's Tale go in with Clara and Hans finding out that the former King of Mice is residing with Bianca and Doctor Johnson? The motive behind that was I wanted to focus on the development of lifestyle that the mouse had with his new adoptive family. Will his former foes eventually find out? Probably so, but let's give Arthur some family time first before our imagination reunites them!_

_Also I purposely left the big mystery untold. How exactly did the Mouseking's crooked tail become smooth again? Was it from Hans and Clara's weight when he forwent his tail to save them from falling into the water? Did Bianca's ribbon perform a miracle? Did Drosselmeier's magic mend it..? Or was it the result of more than one of these explanations? Let's just leave it as Hans stated… 'Love is Magic.'_

_Finale and Final Bow: _

_As I was creating the storyline, I contemplated on the ending… I was torn on two conclusions: Letting Arthur continue to reign as King of Mice or letting him live with the small Stahlbaum family. If he would have stayed on as the Mouseking, I would have him visit Bianca for royal advice, friendship and that would have been a lovely ending for me, too._

_But… I always went back to him living with his best friend because the big softie really bonded with her! I choose this finale as I wanted Arthur to collect good memories of being in a happy family, something he was denied growing up… almost since birth. Although he relished in being the mouse monarch, I think he would thrive and be truly happy with his new thoughtful family and it will do Arthur a world of good too._

_Of course the mice still needed a ruler… hence why Smidgen was given such a big role in the storyline. The little mouse was always a devoted servant to King Arthur. And with his quick ideas and actions; this made him prime Mouseking material. And with him taking risks with trying to get his huge intimating king's attention… 'Oh boy'… did that little guy deserved that promotion! All HAIL King Smidgen!_

_Well, this is the end! I give a big bow to all who inspired me and kept me going with this BIG fan fiction project. A few had wrote me, saying you were sad the story was over! Please don't be down it doesn't have to be final… Remember, you can relive it by checking out Shaylalaloohoo's artwork of the tale on Deviantart. And of course… you can always go back to the first chapter… and begin the Mouseking's Tale of redemption all over again!_


End file.
